New Love
by Gloria Stone
Summary: When Chi-Chi dies Goku takes comfort in knowing she is waiting for him on the other side. Goku is then shocked to learn that her soul is missing. Now Goku must search the universe for her lost soul. BEWARE Goku the Trypilus is coming!! (finished:)
1. Default Chapter

 Title: New Love 

Rating: R

Genre: Drama/love story

Incomplete

Summery: Ch-Chi's dead and Goku must learn to love again, but the evil plots of the 'Ultimate Kias' threaten everything, even Goku's bond with his dead wife. Can the Ultimate kia of Solitude and his Saiy-jin assistant save Goku from a horrible worst than death fate

The rain drummed steadily, as if had for many days now. Always, the same sound on the tin roof, tap, tap, tap. The sky and land became one as everything turned gray and muddy. The air was thick with moisture and emotion. Nothing ever changed…nothing would ever be the same. 

Alone in the house that once belonged to a lovely wife, Goku sat in silence. He was not the normal care free Saiy-jin that had roamed the country side as a child, nor was he the same man that raised his children and watched them grow. He was not the same man that laughed with the wild life, snored in his warm cozy bed or cried as his children got married. No that man was lost.  The last breaths of a love,  a dimmed and lost light from a soul had sealed his fate. His name was once Goku noblest of the Saiy-jin warriors, father of Gohan and Goten, husband to the late Chi-Chi, now he had no name.

When did this happen? When did the Goku that saved the universe time after time die? A wise man once said that "One cannot live greatly without grief even greater."  And so Goku learned this as the first year of the sickness was perhaps his greatest. And not because of fighting or training, not because he saved the lives of millions of people…no…it was his greatest because he learned to truly love…one year of greatness followed by 4 years of sorrow…

It had been five years since the day that Chi-chi had sat him down and explained to him what cancer was. He had never known that ones own body could turn on itself  like that. He wished that he still didn't know. 

            At first it didn't seem real, it was a joke. How could someone as strong as Chi-Chi get sick. He was confident that she would overcome it. Just like she overcame every other problem in life. But the joke didn't last long…and as the days and months passed, Chi-Chi got sicker and sicker. Goku for once was very attentive and noticed every little change. And as Chemo worked its horrible magic Goku for once in his life was terrified. He noticed the lost hair, the lost weight and the horrible paleness that replaced Chi-Chi's flawless skin. Goku also noticed how the doctors, the nurses and even his own friends wouldn't look him in the eyes when he asked why. He never let Chi-Chi know how scared he was, how could he? She was dying and he was the one trembling. Chi-Chi swore up and down that Goku had never in his life spent as much time in the house as he did that first…and last year. He never left her side…and together they reformed the love that had grown stale by training, time, and death (Goku's). Every night Goku would look up at the stars though his window as chi-chi laid in his arms and pray. Pray that she would be back to normal and healthy once again. He never got his wish.  For one night as they laid there together chi-chi woke up, warm and feeling truly loved. With tears in her eyes she realized that it was time, each breath was becoming harder and harder to take. She looked up at Goku's beautiful face, sure they  had their bad times but never once in all the years that they were married did she regret her decision to marry him. She loved him with the strength of  a hundred super Saiy-jin…she only wished her body was as strong.

"I love you Goku…"

Goku heard those words whispered in the wind…as gentle at the summer breeze, filled with the passion of 46 years of marriage, tempered by love and pain, and seared into his soul with the love that filled it. Then as quietly at she whispered in his ear, she died. She died with pain, but without guilt. They both knew nothing more could be done. They had said all that was worth saying. Tears filled Goku's eyes as he felt her soul leaving her body. He knew King Yama would take good care of her…but he still hurt. The pain of emptiness settled onto his soul that night and remained there to this day. 

Somewhere far away in the mist of the great city called 'Satan city'. A mother carefully lifted her new born baby from her cradle.  The child cooed happily as the mother smiled down at her. She was a beautiful child and not just to the mother, a hoard of family and friends had come to say congratulations and praise at the newest member of the family. Being only a few days old the child already had a thick full head of hair, the darkest of blacks. Her skin was a beautiful tan just like her fathers and she had her mothers dark black eyes. Everything about this child was perfect…even down to the black haired tail now wrapped around her mothers Pan's arm.

Pan: I just don't know Bra…my grandfathers still in mourning…I don't think he wants to deal with her right now.

Bra: Come on Pan! When are you going to take her to see him? It won't help any to introduce them when she's 40! Trust me pan I'm not just your doctor but a shrink too! I know everything!

Pan's best friend, baby sitter, and doctor flung her head full of blue hair to the side as she took the baby from Pans arms.  Pan smiled gratefully and sat down. It hadn't been an easy delivery, her daughter was born way too early…but she had to come out. Bra made this clear saying when a mother got toxicity it was fatal to mother and child unless the baby came out! But everything worked out thanks to Bra.

Pan: It's just that Grandpa isn't like other men…he's really hurting.

Bra: Well what do you expect? He was married to your grandmother for how long?

Pan: 46 years

Bra: wow 46 years…I hope I find a man like that.

Pan: No you don't! Grandpa didn't make life easy for grandma. 

Bra: But he loved her right?

Pan: well ya of course?

Bra: You see that's all that matters. Life wouldn't be fun without hardship. Love is all that matters in the end. Your grandfather just needs something else to love unconditionally, to get over his mourning…a new baby is just the ticket!

Pan: You're right…Grandpa just needs something else to think about.

Bra: Of course I'm right…by the way have you two love birds decided on a name yet?

Pan: Well kinda of…it's just we thought she was a boy and she came so early. We were kinda caught of guard.

Bra: Ya ain't kidding, guess what kind of fun I had being waked up at 3 in the mourning by my nurse screaming that you were dying. I didn't become a Doctor, especially yours for that kinda stress!

Ubuu: Please don't remind me.

Bra and Pan turned around as Ubuu walked into the nursery. Bra giggled like a young school girl as he bent over and kissed his wife gently. 

Ubuu: So what are you two plotting now?

Bra: Plotting us? Why we would never?

Ubuu sent what he hoped was a menacing glare to Bra as he took his brand new daughter into his arms. It still amazed him how quickly things had gone down hill. Over night he had been faced with losing both his wife and child…and now?

 He didn't really mean the face he gave Bra, he owed her more than his life…he owed her his soul. 

He wondered what gave Bra the notion to become a doctor in the first place. She was rich so money wasn't the reason and she was smart enough to be anything she wanted. And yet despite her father being against the decision, she became a doctor. Ubuu deep inside was sure it was because she like being in charge of someone's life. But that wasn't a bad thing and he thought that she made a wise choice. Being a doctor seemed to make her shine…so different than before.

Pan: we were discussing names.

Ubuu: I say just name her ubuu-net and be done with it

Pan: oh please! I'm not going to be one of those parents that every kid at school thinks is cruel!

Ubuu: I was just kidding shesh…you're touchy. I though women got over that after birth! 

Pan: grrr…if you didn't have my daughter in you arms right now I would show you touchY!!!

Ubuu smiles sheepishly at his wife.

Ubuu: Ok I'm serious now…how about Chi-kou? You know chi from your grandmother and kou from your grandfather.

Pans face becomes sober as she thought the possibility over…

Pan: Ubuu you're a genius I love it!

Ubuu smirked as he handed Chi-kou back to Bra.

Bra: now all that needs done is to get her to her great grandfather!

Ubuu: I don't know about that Goku…is…

Bra: Oh come now I heard this before. 

Pan: Ubuu she's right… I think we should take Chi-kou to see her grandfather.

Bra: I'm always right!

Pan just rolled her eyes as Ubuu burst out laughing

The next morning Ubuu loaded up the air car and gently laid his new daughter into a child's safety seat.  She cooed happily as she looked up at him with her mothers eyes. 

Ubuu: There you go sweet heart.

Pan: Hey I thought I was your only sweet heart? 

Ubuu turned toward Pan confused. 

Ubuu: You shouldn't be up Pan.

Pan: Are you kidding I'm going to visit my grandfather too!

Ubuu: The hell you are! Doctors orders Pan! You're still to sick!

Pan: Oh chill out Ubuu…I know that, but she said if I take it easy I'll be Ok. Ubuu's mouth dropped open at the thought that Bra could betray him like that. Knowing that he was defeated Ubuu shook his head sadly. He didn't like it, but what could he do. He may be stronger physically, but she was a monster with a mouth. Just like her mother is and grandmother was. 

Ubuu: Alright you win…but you are going to lay down in the back the entire trip! And I'll make sure you don't move around too much. OK 

Pan: OK OK…sheesh….who would have guessed that you would become such a worry wart after I married you?

Far far away, in the deepest darkest part of space the dealings of Earth were of surprising importance. Deep within this place sat a tiny planet. Strangely of the same color and size of the Earth. A place were no heart has ever beaten. The entire planet is covered with thick foliage and the hum of insects, but nothing more evolved than a butterfly has ever set foot on this planet. There is only one city, cut out of the forest in a place where the vines and trees dare not try to reclaim it. It is a grand city built out of the rarest and most precious materials ever discovered and some which have not yet been. The streets though built for thousands of people were never used, and the buildings built to warm thousands of bodies were never warmed. And in the middle of this place sat a large temple. More grand than anything ever built and would ever be built. The only soul to even know of its existence is the Supreme Kia, but he is unable to set foot on the small planet. For this place, this planet was called  Planet Akrakis home of the four brothers…the Ultimate Kia's. They are the true rulers of the universe, of all planes, all dimensions. In their hands the fates of all souls alive and dead rest. They play with the lives of millions for their own enjoyment and spin the webs of future games. Each has their own plans on how thing should go in the universe. Unlike the four king (and one queen) kia's, the Ultimate Kia's do not rule over parts of the universe, they rule over emotions. Ultimate Wrath, Kia of anger, Ultimate Pain, Kia of Pain, fear and Hate, Ultimate Solitude, Kia of loneliness and loss, and Ultimate Soul, Kia of love and friendship. 

Together they kept the threads of the universe in balance.

However something was wrong…the balance was in danger for the first time since the universe was created. One of the Ultimate Kia's, Ultimate soul had disappeared. And despite all of the powers of his brothers, they were unable to find him. That is why the Earth was being watched, the planet and one of its warriors were soon to be part of something greater.

Solitude: I don't like it! Why is this mortal so important to you…he's just a mortal?

Ultimate Solitude, stood beside the looking pond. Staring at the images of Earth it sent them. His light green hair and eyes shone lightly from the soft light of the great hall. Adjusting his Gi he tried to calm his nerves, no use in letting his brothers see how angry he was. But that didn't keep the coldness out of his eyes as he turned his attention back to his Brother, Ultimate Wrath. Wrath's smile was just as cold as his, his long blue hair whipped around his face from the draft the pool created. Unlike his brother Wrath didn't tie it in the back. He preferred to be freer, not restrained by any type of bonds. Wrath walked lightly in his brown and black Gi, it resembled his brothers but had more flair, more decorations. Solitude was so boring, always following every rule, even when they were the gods of the universe. 

Wrath: Oh shut up brother. He is more than a mortal. You see the signs…you know what will happen soon.

Solitude: NO! That can't happen! I won't let it!

Ultimate Solitude no longer tried to hide his anger, and only grew madder at his brothers smug smile. Suddenly a cold voice slither across the great Hall causing both Brothers to jump, but only one cringed. It was a low soft sound slightly distorted by a face plate that the owner wore. Ultimate Pain entered like a soft cloud, without noise and without seeming to move. Not a single ripple of his black robes betrayed this illustion. Solitude stepped back from the pool allowing Pain to glimpse within its depth. Pain nodded once to his brother and stepped back awaiting the argument that was sure to follow. 

Ultimate Wrath smiled and walked over to their brother. They had aligned themselves when Ultimate Soul disappeared and now Solitude was alone in his view points, and found himself being out voted again and again.

Pain: You have not choice in the matter. What we wanted done, has been done! And it's two against one.

Solitude: Not if Soul was here. He would be against this. That mortal has done everything for the other. It was cruel to separate them!

Pain: He needs to feel my cold fingers too my brother. It's no fair that you have all the fun with him.

Solitude: Ahhh You Know that you had your turn already! What the hell do you think happened to that mortal 4 stellar years ago! It wasn't no picnic for it, you ripped its soul in two!

A deep despair settles into Solitude. He was losing…he could lose this one too.  

Wrath: Quite Solitude…he's ours, most of its live he has lived with Soul. Now he's our pawn. We chose him since you and Soul were going to just going to waste him. And now Soul's gone. You have no one to back you up, step aside Brother you know the rules. He feels only our influence now.

Solitude: That's because you broke the rules and separated their souls at her death!

Wrath smiled and tossed a tiny pebble into the pool breaking the images of Earth and returning the water back to normal

Wrath: What rules? How can we rule the universe while being restrained by stupid rules?

Solitude: How dare you!

Pain: Silence Solitude don't waste your breath there is nothing you can do to stop this so why try.

With that Pain signals Wrath to follow and they left Solitude alone in the great hall.

As soon as they left Solitude hit the side of the pool as hard as he could. _Damn it!! Don't they know what they are doing! _

Solitude knew that Pain was right. He could do nothing, at least not without Soul.

Solitude: Damn Soul, where are you?

Solitude sat beside the pool willing it to work for him alone. But that was impossible, long ago when they were one, they decided to make the pool only work when at least two were present. It was a safety measure in case any of them became corrupted.

Solitude: Hard to believe, I'm the only pure one left….If only Soul was here. If we were united we could over come the mis-deeds of our brothers.

Suddenly Solitude sat up. As he stared into the pool something came to mind…a plan. It was against all rules…but if the rules hadn't broken in the first place... The pool glimmered slightly as if pushing the thought along. Showing him the way without showing him anything. Solitude smiled and silently thanked the magical pool, it seemed that that his brothers were not the only ones that could bend rules.


	2. chapter 2

Back on Earth Ubuu pulled up to the Son house. Despite Chi-Chi's death 4 years earlier the house looked as spotless as it did when she was alive. Getting out of the car Ubuu stretched and signaled for Pan to stay in the car. Son might not be home and Ubuu didn't want Pan to be moving around if she didn't have to.

Ubuu: Hello! Goku-san…Hello? Are you home?

There was no answer as Ubuu went to the door and knocked loudly. Closing his eyes Ubuu searched for Goku's energy. He didn't sense him anywhere.

Pan: Ubuu is he home?

Ubuu: I don't think so…hold on I'll go around back.

Pan nodded and Ubuu proceeded to the back of the house. It was strange he thought, everything looked exactly like it did before…Ubuu shook his head sadly. No wonder Goku was having a hard time adjusting, everything here looked, felt, and even smelled like Chi-Chi. Maybe if everything went well, he would invite Goku to live with Pan and him.

Ubuu: Son-kou?

Goku: Yes.

Ubuu wasn't expecting an answer. So the sound of Goku's voice startled him greatly…but not as greatly as the sight of Goku himself. He had lost weight and his cheek bones seemed more pronounced than ever. His skin seemed pale, not from the lack of sun but from illness. And the worst thing…the thing that made Ubuu want to back up was the feel of his energy. It almost radiated with pain, it twisted his heart just being around him. _Dear Kami, even I didn't know it was this bad._

Ubuu: Hello Goku-san. How are you?

Goku eyes glazed over as if he was remembering a bad memory. He then smiled, but it was a cold smiled, seemed more aimed at himself than Ubuu.

Goku: How do I look?

Ubuu: Point taken sir.

Goku nodded before sending Ubuu a stony stare. This hurt more than anything…after all they been though, Goku was treating him like an unwanted salesman or nosy neighbor.

Goku: What are you doing here Ubuu-san. I thought I told everyone to stay away…everyone else has respected my wishes. Why don't you? 

Ubuu: I'm not the only one here sir. Pan's here…in the car.

Goku: Then why doesn't she come greet me. 

Goku's words full of sarcasm made Ubuu think. Should he bring Pan back here? She was ill…weak. Goku's behavior might upset her and she didn't need that.

Ubuu: Goku-san…I'm surprised, no hurt. The reason why she didn't get out of the car is because she almost died two days ago!

Goku blinked in confusion and alarm, for a second he looked like the Goku Ubuu loved. The effect was short lived however as the new Goku put his poker face back on.

Ubuu: Son-kou I'm begging you don't get her upset…I didn't want her to come up here, but she wouldn't take no as an answer. She's still very weak.

Goku: Why should you be so concerned about her?

Ubuu: We sent you an invitation, didn't you get it?

Goku: I burn my mail. I don't read anything.

Ubuu: Goku-san…I married Pan last year. The reason she's sick is because she gave birth.

Goku was visually startled as he mouthed the word birth.

Ubuu: Goku-san, you have a great grand daughter…her names Chi-kou. We brought her up here, for you to see. Do you want to see her? 

Ubuu stared at Goku, afraid that he might say no. Ubuu loved Goku as a friend even as a father, he would be as hurt as Pan if Goku turned their daughter away.

Goku let his head fall as silent sobs racked his shoulders, most men were afraid to cry, not Goku. That in itself made his weakness his strength. Ubuu put a strong hand on Goku's shoulders, as Goku himself had done many times in the past. And as Goku looked into Ubuu's eyes all he saw was love and understanding. The same things he had always given everyone else. He knew Ubuu felt sorry for him, Goku was sorry for himself. Sometimes when the pain lessened Goku would look at himself as if from afar. He judged himself as he would have 5 years ago. He knew where he was, what he was becoming, but he didn't know how to change. Every time he came out of his daze the hurt came back. Maybe this was a new beginning

Goku: Show me

Back on Planet Arakis things were not as happy. Ultimate Pain watched the magical pool with disgust written in his body poster. Outwardly he didn't move, didn't give away how fast his devious mind was whirling. He had the mortal…how did Soul recapture him? And why didn't he know about the child's birth. Pain had been just as surprised as Goku upon hearing about the marriage and birth. This wasn't right, Pain had made careful plan's to keep the mortal on his train of thought and this one oversight might ruin his hard work. At his side Pain's new lackey Wrath watched Goku hold his new Great Grand daughter for the first time. His face betrayed confusion as well. Pain hated to admit it but Wrath was a powerful allay as well as a potential enemy. If Pain showed any weakness to him Wrath might take his own path, and Pain would be alone again. Then nothing…especially certain plans (that not even Wrath knew about) would never come to fruitarian. No matter how much he hated it, Wrath was an Ultimate Kia as well…a stupid one…but powerful none the less.

Wrath: Why weren't we alerted to the mating of them two mortals?

Pain didn't answer and Wrath looked at him waiting. This was a fragile alliance, both knew it and if Pain didn't supply the answers that Wrath wanted things would go bad. The only reason he sided with Pain was because the Kia seemed to have everything taken care of. All Wrath had to do was lend his support and occasional muscle and the rest of the way would be a joy ride. This surprise planted a seed of doubt in his thick skull and both knew it. 

Pain: Perhaps Solitude is smarter than we give him credit for.

Wrath: What?

Pain: Well we know that Soul couldn't do this. Who else then, this defiantly wasn't in the original plans…so…

Wrath: So one of us had to arrange it. 

Dawning crept slowly onto the Kia's face, but a nagging doubt still clung to his features.

Wrath: Why? You don't think he suspects…do you?

Pain: Of course he suspects. He must know something's up because of our alliance. 

Wrath: But how would he know enough to target that particular mortal? 

Pain sent a disgusted look toward the dull headed fool. Wrath drew up and sulked over what he thought was an uncalled for insult.

Pain: Think for once! He knows about our dealing with the mortals soul mate. 

Wrath: Well ya…that's what he was arguing about earlier. We broke their soul bond…but why would he care enough to break the rules like that?

Pain: He's suspicious because **we** paid so much attention to this mortal. So I suspect he did this to foul up our plans. And that is where the brat came from.

Wrath: What should we do?

Pain: Kill them both.

Wrath nodded and started toward the door when he looked behind his brother and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Pain realizing what that meant whirled around to come face to face with his Brother, Ultimate Solitude. Pain smiled, maybe Solitude was more than he gave him credit for.

Pain: Well done Brother, even I didn't hear you come in.

Wrath: How much did you hear?

Solitudes face was as forgiving as stone. His eyes darted between each of his brothers with a new sense of awareness. He had never before feared or doubted his brothers like this before. They had never given him a reason to.

Solitude: I heard enough, listen my brothers I don't know what is going on here but it obviously has to do with that mortal. 

Solitude pointed toward the pool which now showed Goku hugging Pan and crying all over her shoulder. 

Pain: And what are you going to do about it.

Solitude: Listen Brothers, Please, let him rest…why should one mortal cause us to fight so?

Pain: Is that all he is to you! A simple mortal! Even you Solitude are not that dense! I know you can sense what he can become.

Solitude: This is wrong and you know it! You can't proceed on this course unless all Kia's say yes! And I say NO!

Wrath: It doesn't matter what you say!

Solitude gave Wrath a confused look and Pain looked like he was about to kill him. Something was up, something very important. And Solitude was frightened

Solitude: What are you going to do?

Pain: Nothing…

Something in Pain's voice sent shivers down Solitudes back. Backing up slowly Solitude knew what he had to do…he had to find Soul. And he had to get Goku-san away from Pan and his Great Grand Daughter or Pain and Wrath would kill them. Solitude had worked to hard to save Goku to let Pain and Wrath kill that innocent child.

Solitude: I won't let you do this…I'm going to find Soul!

Wrath burst out laughing and even Pain looked amused.

Pain: Silly Boy…Oh great Kia. Did it escape you're attention that even with all of us working together we still couldn't find him…so what makes you think you can all by yourself. 

Solitude: What choice do I have. A horrible thing will happen if you two aren't stopped.

Wrath: Oh shut up Solitude…stop being so dramatic, even if you did find him. It's too late!

With that Solitude ran out of the great hall as Wrath's and Pain's hideous laughter following close behind.

           Two weeks later on the planet Earth Goku found himself starting to heal. He had left his home in the mountains to live with Pan and Ubuu, and everything seemed perfect for all. Yet even with his new Great grand daughter to make his days bright, Goku still felt the same old emptiness caused by Chi-Chi's death. 

Then one day when Goku had started to believe that everything would stay normal, an unexpected call came in, not from a telephone or even a telegram but from King Kia.

King Kia: Goku-san?

Goku: Hey King Kia what's up.

King Kia: Things are good…nice to see you're finally getting better. I was worried about you Goku.

Goku: I still feel like shit, but I think I have hope now.

King Kia: Yes…very good Goku. Hope is a powerful thing.

Goku: So…I know I shouldn't ask…but how's Chi-Chi?

King Kia: Well that's why I called.

Goku: Is something wrong?

The moment of silence stilled any other questions on Goku's lips. Something was wrong he could feel it. 

King Kia: Well maybe…you see I arranged for your wife to arrive here on the Grand Kia's planet after judgment. So she could await your arrival…it was the least I could do considering all the good things you've done. Well anyway to make a long story short…we can't find her.

Goku: WHAT!!

King Kia: She was supposed to arrive a few hours after she was judged and well she hasn't arrived yet…and nobody seems to know where she is.

Goku: King Kia! What are we going to do!!

King Kia: Well since you were so close to her I thought maybe you could sense her better than I could…so if you will please come to the Grand Kia's planet…Now!!

Goku: Yes of course! Let me tell Pan where I going first.

           Once on the Grand Kia's Planet Goku entered the main 'throne room' and found himself in the middle of a meeting. Which surprising included all the King Kia's, the Grand Kia…and even the Supreme Kia. Goku didn't know what to make of it. Sure he was glad Chi-Chi was the center of attention and everybody was worried…but it shouldn't be this big of a deal. Or should it? That particular question shook Goku's foundations like an earthquake. _What if something terrible happened to Chi-Chi? _Goku had never told anyone…but right when Chi-Chi died he felt something weird. A tearing sensation that had made him feel like he was dieing from the inside. The feeling was over quickly but he had known something bad had happened. That was when the depression set in. During the entire time Chi-Chi was sick he had taken comfort in that he would see her when he died and everything would be beautiful again. But a few moments after she died Goku felt as if he would never see her again. It was if a part of him had been ripped in two. Goku spotted the Supreme Kia and made his way over to him. Shin smiled warmly at Goku and took his hand in a gesture of friendship. 

Shin: Hello Goku. Nice to see you again. 

Goku: Same here Supreme Kia. May I ask a question?

Shin: Of course Goku.

Goku: I'm happy everyone's worried about Chi-Chi but why are you here. You've never  been to this planet before? So why for this?

Shin's face became very serious as he studied the ground a moment searching for the right words. How could he tell Goku what was really happening…he had been through so much. _Dear Kami how do I tell him about the separation? _

Yes the Supreme Kia knew about the terrible tragedy forced upon Goku. Shin himself had been watching when it happened. He had seen a terrible blackness descended upon Chi-Chi's soul and shatter the bond she and Goku had. He had seen the horrible agony both souls had went through doing the process. It pained him greatly also and for the pass 4 years he had been studying all known forms of evils trying to find out who could do such a thing. He had finally come to a conclusion. Only a certain four souls could do all the things done to Goku…only four. But Shin couldn't tell Goku this…

Shin: Goku…I don't know how to start? I suspect so many things…but most of them are beyond me…

Goku: Beyond you???

Shin: Yes…I shouldn't say this but there are other planes of existence above even me. I don't know much about them…but I suspect they have something to do with the…disappearance of your wife.

Goku: Why?

Shin: Nothing like this has ever happened before. Souls just don't go missing. 

Goku: It's as bad as I feared.

Shin: I won't lie to you Goku…its worse…much worse.

Goku exhaled forcibly and turned away from the Supreme Kia. Shin hated to break the news to Goku like that but no sense in leading him on…the odds of finding his wife were very slim. Especially if they were involved. _Do the Brothers have something to do with this…and if so…why?_

Goku walked aimlessly away. Not really going anywhere, his eyes stared at the ground unseeing. Everybody even the Grand Kia moved out of his way respectfully. Nobody voiced any words of reassurance, they knew better. As Goku left the throne room everybody spoke at once.

East Kia: Oh poor boy…I've never seen such a case of heart break…

West Kia: I don't understand it…a soul just doesn't disappear…something happened.

North Kia: Oh course it did dumb ass, or we won't be here.

West Kia: Who are you calling a dumb ass!! You're the one who arranged for her to come here!!

Grand Kia: STOP IT ALL OF YOU!! How can you fight at a time like this! Goku's soul is dying! Can't you sense it.

Everyone present silenced at once in pure astonishment. West and North Kia looked to the ground ashamed. All had hoped what they felt was wrong…but with the Grand Kia saying and the Supreme Kia nodding in saddened agreement, they couldn't ignore the truth.

North Kia: How could something like this happen to such a good man.

East Kia: Love hardly ever has a happily ever after…

South Kia: I've heard stories of souls dieing…I didn't think it could really happen.

Supreme Kia: Oh it can happen…long, long time ago I saw it once. Its horrible seeing death like that. 

For the first time since the universe started all the Kia's stood together in silence…no arguing, no curses…just the sound of East Kia crying into the Grand Kia's Jean Jacket. The silence was broken by North Kia's soft voice for once without humor speak out slowly, slowly with a  deliberate draw on the words he said. He meant every word and would sacrifice even his soul to make it happen. In his own soul he could sense how wrong this was…he wouldn't let it happen

North Kia: How do we stop this!

Solitude: You can't…

All present whirled around in surprised. There in the door way was a young boy, not much to look at, in fact rather plain looking. He wore a plain black gi with a small belt that had some writing on it. It neither had designs or color. His Green hair was pulled back in a plain pony tail. Although it was shiny and healthy it hung lifeless from the hair string wrapped around it. He wore plain black boots and he wore no jewelry. In fact the only thing really interesting about the boy was his eye's. They were a deep radiating Green, unlike anything anyone present had ever seen. Who was this kid?

West Kia: Uh who the hells he? 

North Kia: I'm sorry young man but you're not allowed back here!

The boy smiled and deliberately came in taking slow small steps. He simply milled not really going toward anybody…until suddenly he was in front of the Supreme Kia. Every one held their breath wondering what the Kia would do to this disrespecting punk! 

The Supreme Kia surprised everyone by lowing his eyes and backing up allowing the boy to continue his milling. 

Solitude: As I was saying…You can't…I can.

South Kia: Who the hell do you think you are!

Solitude: Ask him, he knows don't you Shin.

Everybody was taken aback…how could this boy know the Supreme Kia's name. They hadn't even known until earlier that day. 

Supreme Kia: I don't know his name but I know what he is.

Solitude: And what am I…everybody here is **dying** to know!

The Supreme Kia stiffened as the boy mentioned dying…the subtle joke wasn't missed and everybody was becoming angry.

Supreme Kia: He's one of four Brothers…

The Supreme Kia stopped as if afraid to reveal the truth…All Kia's present leaned forward not wanting to miss the news.

Solitude: Go on…

Supreme Kia: The Four brothers…also known as the four Ultimate Kia…the true rulers of the universe.

Everybody rolled over nearly having heart attacks at the surprise. The Supreme Kia looked away. What did this boy have to do with the events of today? First Goku's wife disappears then this boy an Ultimate Kia shows up. This boy must have some sort of connection…could he be the one that separated the souls?

Shin in all the time he had been a Supreme Kia had only read about them. He never seen or heard of them…then suddenly puff, he was here. Shin didn't trust him, but he didn't dare voice his opinion. If this boy was behind this, Shin would find out and act accordingly.

Grand Kia: Why are you here…if you're an Ultimate Kia?

Solitude: Why else…to find the missing soul. 

East Kia: You mean you don't know where she is?

Solitude: Nope…not a clue

_He's lying…but why? _Supreme Kia: What do you plan to do?

Solitude: Look of course…with Goku's help.

All: What?

Supreme Kia: Why do you need Goku's help? You're an Ultimate Kia.

Solitude: Well you're a Supreme Kia and Goku's hundred's of times stronger than you. Anyway I feel Goku can be an asset to finding Chi-Chi. You're going right Goku?

Everybody turned toward the exit. Nobody had even heard him enter. And unlike everyone else he seemed unimpressed with the Ultimate Kia. Of course Goku was beyond caring about some strange boy…now.

Goku: Is there hope of finding her?

Solitude: I'm not my Brother Ultimate Soul, only he could tell you for sure. But yes I belief there is hope if only a little.

Goku clinched his hands so tightly in pain and anger that blood ran freely to the floor. A deadly light danced in his eyes. Nobody not even North Kia had ever seen him act like this. Ultimate Solitude took a step back and quietly hissed, a look of concern if not panic crossed the young slightly handsome face. The Supreme Kia didn't miss the look and wondered what was really going on. The Ultimate Kia obviously hadn't revealed everything…and for some reason he wanted Goku to come along…why?

Solitude: Goku please relax…being angry and hurt won't bring her back to you.

Goku: AND feeling NORMAL will!!

Solitude: Believe me Goku…yes it can.

Goku's eyes widened and he nodded, his spirit for revenge for the moment broken. Shin's suspicion went up several degrees…now I know that boy has something to do with her disappearance. _The boy looked scared at Goku's reaction…why? Why should it matter to him that Goku feels hurt and angry? He's not the Kia of Pain or Wrath…I don't think. So those emotions mean nothing to him…unless_

Suddenly a very disturbing thought raced across the Supreme Kia's mind. The very thought shook him and rattled his insides around leaving him in a bitter shocked state. It was simple, that is, if the legends were true. He suspected so many things, but nothing as horrible as the fate that awaited Goku. _Oh Kami how could such a thing happen?_ _I wonder is this boy's here to stop it or is he here to help this horrid thing along. I can do nothing. Goku can't be told, all hope of saving him will be destroyed if he knows. _

_Oh Goku I hope you survive this trip_

Goku: When do we leave.

Solitude: Now.

Saradina waited patiently in the space craft that she has called home for more than 15 years. It was an old ship, but one of a kind. Modified so that it could reach speeds that better and newer ships couldn't even dream of. She had done all the modifications herself, using what few books she had and hand me down tools, Saradina had taught herself everything she needed to know about her home and how to make it better. That was how she lived, she didn't care about the so called important stuff that most creatures knew. If something needed to be learned or done…she simply did it. She checked once again the monitors making sure everything was in perfect order. Even thou everything was satisfactory she opened a panel and started rewiring the computer…again. While things were getting done topside she had taken a stroll on planet. She had never been to this small but pretty planet. It always amazed her how different cultures came up with different technologies. And whenever she came across something she deemed worthy she studied it and reworked it into her ship. And Earth she learned very quickly, even though far from any source of interstellar technology, had a wonderful thing call Capsule Corporation. Finding the blue prints was harder than she expected, due to the fact the company didn't allow anyone to know their trade secrets. She ended up actually breaking into one of their labs and stealing some plans. They were amazing gadgets, the coolest stuff she read in years and all created by some woman named Bulma Briefs. 

As she worked, Saradina pushed aside strands of stray hair, black as the blackest night, that had escaped her harsh bun. Normally she let it down for she thought it was her best feature. But when doing this kind of delicate work it only got in the way. Catching her reflection in a near by surface, she grimaced at her appearance. She was rather off today as she put it. Her facially feature of course were the same…her oval almost elfin shaped face held a straight pronounced nose framed by the placement of her dark black eyes and eye brows. All this didn't really matter to her. What bothered her slightly was the fact that her light creamed colored, flawless skin had grease stains and smudges everywhere. Her cloths were horrid smelling thanks to a leak in a place she didn't want to think about. And whoo her hair looked terrible. _This is no way to present myself to a new guest._ Taking that as her cue she headed for the shower. 

Saradina stepped lightly out of her soiled cloth. They stank really bad so she throw them right away into the laudry shoot. It took a few seconds for the water to heat up so she took a moment to look into the mirror. She wasn't bueatiful by her standards but she wasn't ugly either. Even before the attack she had taken pride in her figure, which was slim and trim. She use to take pride in her skin as well until…Shaking her distuded thought aside she stepped into the shower.

The hot water sprayed onto her and washed away the dirt, the grim, and the worries. Leaving her mind and body feeling refreshed. _Wonder what he's like? _

Leaning against the tiles Saradina let her mind wonder. 

_It's been almost four years now…_

(warning the following is a paid for **flash back** J  )

The lights weren't on…why? Where is everyone? What's going on?

Those were some of the question racing though Saradina's mind. Only moments ago she had been sleeping soundly when the bed lurched and she found herself on the floor. Grapping her armor she shoved it on before racing out of her quarters. She could hear the sound of battle. She wasn't prepared, however for the scene she saw once she arrived to the control room. Bodies…dozens of them, all of her crew, they were dead. Starring in shock she lowered her Ki…a trick she learned on one of her 'illegal' trips to various planets. Feeling sick for the first time at the site of blood she checked the bodies. Even thou she felt a horrible emptiness at her comrades death, she sighed in temporary relief. _Cossack I got to find him. He's not here…he could still be alive. _

Racing the best she could, taking care not to be spotted she finally got to the end of the hallway. She entered a room…hoping against hope she would find the person who slept here. _The lights are off why?_

Suddenly the lights she was worrying about came blindly on. She gasped in horror at the site she saw. Before her sat 2 large warriors, one of them held a scared 9 year old boy with raven black hair and blue eyes. 

Saradina: Cossack…

She startled as a new figure melted away from the darkness…it was a horrible creature. A Creature that caused pain and chaos where even it went. Long black nails, painted black lips…a cruel tilt in the eyes, and a powerful tail. These were the trade marks of Freezia, the most hated and feared creature in the known universe. 

Freezia: So Saradina…we meet at last.

She tried to answer but her throat was too dry, so she settled on a bow. Hoping to appease the monster, not that it mattered. She was dead, just like her crew now. But somehow she had to save the life of her son. Finding her voice she pleaded with the tyrant.

Saradina: Please Lord Freezia, deal with me. Leave the boy alone.

Freezia: Normally I would be thrilled to lead you on and play with the both of you but unfortunally I'm rather busy…

Saradina readied herself for a fight, not that she would win, there was no hope. _I'd rather go down fighting…_

Freezia: Oh before I end this I have something I would like you to know before I kill you…

_Go for the one not  holding Cossack…they won't expect that…maybe catch them off guard enough to get him and get to an escape pod._

Freezia: You're the last two did you know that…

Something in Freezia's voice stopped her planning…something wasn't right.

Saradina: The only one on my ship…I know that Baka!!

Freezia smirked at the insult, after all he had a greater one

Freezia: No silly little bitch, you and the boy are the last of the Saiy-jin race.

Saradina's mouth dropped to the floor. How could that be, Freezia had to be lying!

Freezia: I destroyed the entire planet…all the Saiy-jins except you! You smuggling whore…if you hadn't disobeyed orders to stay put. I wouldn't have to be out here, but then again this way I get the pleasure of killing the two last Saiy-jins with my bare han…

Saradina didn't let him finish. She attacked with the speed of one who knew there was no escape. She took out the body guards. Cossack dashed for the door…he was smart…she was proud. Proud even as Freezia lifted his finger and shot her beloved son. A boy with strange beautiful blue eyes in the heart. _At least it was quick_, she at least saved him from the torture they had planned. Freezia angry that his little game was spoiled turned toward the Saiy-jin bitch, but he wouldn't let her escape pain as easily.

Freezia: Now it begins

It was dark…it was cold. She was alone. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Cossack being murdered by that bastard Freezia. Quietly a single tear rolled down her face. She was being weak she knew, but the boy was special to her. He was all that was left of his father, her long dead mate. The Saiy-jin with blue eyes. Her thoughts drifted, even as she did, in the never ending sea of darkness. Somewhere out of the gloom a voice echoed. 

Saradina: Who are you?

Voice: The one that saved you.

Saradina: you mean I'm not dead?

Voice: no

Saradina: why did you save me

Voice: I want you to become whole again…

Saradina: I was never whole…

Somehow she knew what he was talking about. Inside her since the day she was born, a terrible emptiness lurked. She hid it well and even filled it a little bit with her sons and dead mates love. But it was never filled and still was there.

Voice: No it was once filled…

Saradina: Who are you….

Out of the fog and blackness that surrounded her, he emerged. Like an angel of darkness melting out of the gloom to take her away. She was scared at first of the glowing figure before her. She had never seen him before but she knew power when she felt it. Raw unbridled power more than just ki something even more deadly. What did he want from her…

Saradina: What do you want…

Her voice was soft, like a whisper. In this sea of blackness she was having strange dreams, awaking dreams. Her eyes were open but she still saw the images before her. They didn't belong to her. They were memories she was sure…but they weren't her's. She saw a man she knew was her father. That didn't make sense thought,  She had never meet her father, he died before she was born. She saw her son, but he wasn't. Her boy had blue eyes like his father, this boy had black. And she saw a fuzzy image, too blurred to make out…it caused her very soul to ache that age old ach.

Solitude: You found the reason for your emptiness…

Saradina: What are these images. I don't know any of them.

Solitude: I can't tell you. But I plan on helping you. You will travel with me…aboard your ship. Together we'll both seek peace. And you'll find your true destiny.

(back to present)

That was what he said. And togeather they started searching the universe. For what she wasn't sure, hell she wasn't sure if she was still sane. To her it was a dream, she didn't even believe it happened until the voice showed her, her new scars. Fixed by his hand but not truly healed. They were to marked created by Frieza in those horrible hours before he ended his game. But he didn't end his game, she had been saved, so Frieza's tortures weren't finished, and never would be. 

It didn't make sense then and it doesn't now. But the ache was still there after all these years, and she couldn't give up.

Not now especially since she had nothing in the other dimension. 

           It had come as a shock to learn that the voice was accually an Ultimate Kia and he not just searching universes but searching dimensions as well.

 So that's what they did traveling along time lines to strange planet with strange events. Like this one…Freezia she learned had been dead for several decades. And although he had destroyed the planet Vegeta like he did in her realm, he had been murdered by a Saiy-jin. A Super Saiy-jin at that…she wished she could meet the man who took revenge on their kind. It hurt so bad to think about what Freezia did to her crew. This was the same ship…in the beginning she wanted to sell it and get a better, smaller one. But Solitude-sama wouldn't allow it, this ship he said was the vessel they must use. And in time this ship would give her an outlet for her grief instead of causing it to surface. He was right of course, and although it was hard the first few years, she had come to think of her ship, the Event Horizon as an extension of all the Saiy-jins she loved that were gone. And like all Sayi-jin's she made sure it got better and stronger each passing day. 

Getting out of the shower she put on her spandex…forgoing at the moment the armor and went to check on the cooling systems. 

           Goku looked up at the ship the Ultimate Kia had lead him to. The words Event Horizon was stamped in bold red letters on the hull…the color reminded him of blood. The entire ship seemed almost ghostly. He could sense on a higher level the violence and the death that had happened on this ship. 

Goku: So much Sorrow…

Solitude: Yes Goku…This is the Event Horizon. A better ship than she looks, she has a great owner.

Goku: You don't own this ship?

Solitude: No not really, her owner and captain is another soul searching for lost hopes. I saved her in another dimension quite a few years ago. Her entire crew had just died at the hands of Freezia and her son murdered before her eyes. 

Goku: Why did you save her? Wouldn't it be better for her to meet with her loved ones on the other side.

Solitude: No Goku. She has a destiny to find, and whether you want to believe it or not, its linked with yours.

Goku gave the Ultimate Kia a guarded glance and entered the ship. 


	3. chapter 3

Solitude smiled as he led Goku through the winding turns of the Event Horizon. There were various sized doors and opening all over the place. And despite its seemly small size was rather rooming inside. All the walls were a dull gray, no colors anywhere, not even rust. Everything was scrubbed clean, Goku could actually see his reflection in some of the metal. _Could be a bad thing in a battle…or then again it could be used against the enemy_. 

Solitude: All the rooms in this area are free, you may choose anyone you like. Oh except the one on the end.

Goku: Why not that one?

Solitude: Its not really for me to say…but that was her sons room.

Goku nodded in understanding…he knew what it was like to keep a place looking the same as before. It was a sorry excuse to try to trick ones mind into believing they weren't dead. He himself had done it. It hurt as much as it helped. 

Goku: What was the boys name?

Solitude: Cossack…he was only 9. Sad state of affairs.

Goku: You saved her why not the boy?

Solitude eyed Goku from beneath his hair. He would have to be careful and not let his secret slip. All his hard work would be for not if Goku knew. 

Solitude: Saradina has a destiny, the boy didn't.

Such a simple answer, it could be no more than the truth. And Goku respected Solitude for that. The Kia answered everything straight up. No beating around the bush or avoidance. Goku understood such attitude, it made the Kia's reasons for helping him seem more like the truth. But that didn't mean Goku trusted him, no way, for he sensed something about this boy. He was hiding something yes, something important. However Goku knew the Kia was powerful, it was best to wait him out. Everybody messes up and Goku would be ready when he did. 

They finally reached the control room, nobody was there. Solitude looked around searching for the captain. 

Solitude: I think she's in the duct again.

Goku: Again?

Solitude: ya Saradina seems to think the coolant system can be upgraded. She's tried it several times, always end up cracking the coolant storage bin. 

At that moment there was a hiss of cool air that came rushing out of the ducts. A startled yelp followed, the control room suddenly became like an icicle. 

Solitude: Damn that girl. Saradina! That's the 8th time you've done that! Why don't you give it a rest.

A voice came out from a wall in front of them. It was young and feminine which surprised Goku. He assumed this woman would be older.

Saradina: Damn it I'm going to fix that thing one of these days.

Solitude: you can't fix what's already working

Saradina: No but I can upgrade it!

Solitude: Forget it! Just get out here, we had company!

A slender body wiggled its way though a small opening in the duct system. Goku was surprised again, how the hell could she fit thought that? It looked like a child would have a hard time getting out. Well then again Goku reasoned this girl wasn't much larger than a child. She was about Bulma's height maybe a little shorter, and her arms and legs although well shaped were thin and looked like a summer breeze could break them. Her face Goku noticed was pretty and well framed. Everything about her looked harmless, but something behind the veil…maybe it was the way she stood or the sharp out lines of her muscles though the spandex told him other wise. _Wonder if she's strong enough to spar with._

Suddenly a small brown thing waved at him from behind her. It was a tail! She had a tail! Goku was stunned for a moment, then remembered Solitude had said she was another dimension. Strange he thought, _I've never seen a Saiy-jin female before. Did they all look like this, so small and frail?._

Saradina was noticing the same thing about him at that very moment

Saradina: You're a Saiy-jin!!

Goku nodded and extended his hand, watching carefully, studying her. She did the same as she took it and didn't flinch when he squeezed her hand a little roughly. 

Goku: My names Goku.

She looked at him curiously for a moment

Saradina: That's a strange name?

Goku: That's my Earth name.

She gave him another weird look and Goku sighed as he gave her a quick account on how he hit his head as a child and forgot everything, even that he was a Saiy-jin. Until Raditiz came and so on and so forth. (I'm sure we don't need this particular history lesson…if you do…ehh ouch…you should be watching arrival not reading this.)

Saradina: It's easy to forget things that hurt. 

Goku was surprised at the hurt in her voice…was she thinking about her son? No he didn't think so…if she kept his room the same then she didn't want to belief much less forget. No she was talking about another pain…perhaps the boys father? Well it didn't matter, it wasn't his business and he wouldn't ask. The mood however disappeared as another freezing blast came from the ducts above them. Solitude shivered and gave Saradina a death glare.

Solitude: I think we've talked enough Why don't you go fix the disaster you created in the ducts. 

Smiling sheepishly she jumped up and wiggled back into the walls. Goku watched the progress she made though the space ways by the sound of her movement. 

Solitude watched Goku watch Saradina leave. It was a good beginning, Goku didn't hate her and was thinking about her even now. Yes it was a good beginning.

Back on Earth nothing fun ever happens anymore, at least that's what Vegeta Prince of the Saiy-jin race was thinking. Ever since Kacoroto's mate died the baka hadn't even been over to Spar. Vegeta wondered for a moment if he should be glad. Glad that the disgrace of a Saiy-jin was taking a breather, so that he could catch up again? But no…Vegeta couldn't be happy he knew what kind of pain he was going though, even if no one else did. It had nearly happened to him once, Bulma almost died. Not from cancer or any other disease but from simple old age. It nearly drove him mad, until he threatened that old hermit guy to show him how he stayed alive. The old asshole was stubborn at first until Vegeta explained some technique's that he hadn't used in years and was wondering if they would work on humans. The hermits face actually turned green as he explained in great detail Saiy-jin torture skills. He finally took him to the place.

The hermits secret surprised him so much that Vegeta nearly had a heart attack. It seemed that Roshi was a good friend of a certain man who used the earth as a vacation spot. Vegeta couldn't believe it, he was the prince of a noble race…the strongest (well second strongest) man in the universe. Yet that old pervert was a personal friend of the Grand Kia…whom not even Vegeta had ever met!!  This truly amazed Vegeta and after some careful bargaining and threats, Vegeta was able to make Bulma younger (30's) and live as long as a Saiy-jin. It still amazed him that such a small planet could have such weird things…maybe that was what attracted trouble. 

Well after that incident Vegeta checked up on Goku to see how far into space he was…Goku had left almost a week ago. Know Vegeta could barely fell his energy getting farther and farther away. Vegeta wasn't going to go after him though, he didn't care. Let the guy figure out his own shit. Vegeta on the other hand didn't know what to do for fun now, sure he could fight with Bulma, or train. But he always did that he wanted a new adventure something different exciting…needless to say he was bored.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Vegeta saw a flash, and a moment later it ran into him and knocked him down. He landed hard with an oomph, not knowing what hit him or which one. He looked at the bundle of arms and legs that now was sitting on his chest. And she looked back with the bluest most beautiful eyes in the universe. Giggling happily the small girl-child started in on her high pitched ramblings. Her name was Sky one of many…many grandchildren that lecher Trunks had given them. Luckily or not the girls mother was still on friendly terms with Trunks so she often came over to the capsule corporation. 

Sky: Grandpa!! Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess Guess Guess Guess Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The child had managed to get at least fifty guess what's before Vegeta could open his mouth.

Vegeta: I'm going to hate myself for saying this…but what? 

Sky: Mama says I can stay the entire summer here!!!!!! 

Vegeta a little bit panicked managed to ask why.

Sky: I don't know…………

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he got up with the child still on him. He carried her into the house with her still babbling that annoying child talk into his ears. Bulma was in the kitchen and smiled evilly as they came in. Ah ha he knew who the culprit was now.

Vegeta: It hard to imagine but I think she can talk more than you. 

Bulma made a rude noise in the back of her throat.

Vegeta: I know what you're up to! So how many!!??

Bulma: How many what?

Vegeta: You know what!! How many of them are coming!!

After a moment of silence that terrified Vegeta more than Freezia himself ever did, she answered.

Bulma: All

Vegeta's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She couldn't be serious all of them!

Vegeta: Do we have enough rooms here?

Bulma gave Vegeta a sharp glance, CC was huge with hundreds of rooms. He was being ridiculous.

Bulma: Oh and the Great Grand kids are coming too.

Now Vegeta was nearly busting a vain!

Vegeta: I can't handle that…no sane person can handle that! Why Bulma why?

Bulma smirked at his pleading voice, services the man right. Bulma was sure it was the Saiy-jin heritage that had made Trunks so…fertile? And of course being the most eligible bachelor, extremely handsome, smart, rich, and famous, didn't help any either. Girls just seemed to flock to him. The media had a hay day with him once they found out, calling him a lecher, a horrid father that abandons his kids, and worst. CC had suffered a bit especially after Trunks got angry at some camera men on his lawn and created a crater where their news van use to be. Things only got better after Bulma bribed a newspaper to print stories about how great of a dad Trunks was. Which he is. And the numbers on how much he spent on each one. Every single child and grand child had a trip to college, or money to start a business. So did the mothers and any other children the mother happened to have…or have after. Trunks paid one hundred grand each year in child support for each child, without a court order. And he managed while being president of a major company to visit each child regularly. Happily all the mothers still loved Trunks only couldn't be with him, so no fights over children and visiting rights have yet to happen.

 The public saw, which was true that all parties were happy and copping well. In fact a statement from one of the mothers put the entire thing to rest by saying, "I loved him, god I loved him. I'm just sorry I couldn't be stronger. Trunks love is like a storm, beautiful, powerful, and overwhelming. It was too much. That's why I left."

Sky: Don't worry Grandpa…I'm the only one staying the rest are just coming for the reunion.

Vegeta: Reunion? 

Bulma: Sky, you ruined Grandma's fun. 

The child laughed as she jumped from Vegeta arms and ran elsewhere to play

Vegeta: Reunion?

Bulma: Yes reunion. Which part of the word don't you understand. Everyone coming over, kids, grandkids, mothers, and great grand kids.

Vegeta: what was the last count, I lost track.

Bulma: baka!! You lost track after the second one.

Vegeta: Say their mothers name too. Maybe I'll remember them.

Bulma glared at Vegeta. 

Bulma: Ok first there was Susan, 21 years ago she had a son named Trunks jr. and later twins named Jessica and Lita. Trunks Jr. has a little boy now named Lee. And Jessica has twins named Phil and Lil. 

Vegeta: Stupid names

Bulma: *sigh* Next was Teresa and Jamie…sisters…each had a son, Shane and Jeremy.

Vegeta: A yes I remember the news people had fun with that one. 

Bulma: Shane's has a boy named Daemon.  He's 16 and the babies 5 weeks old. Next was Becky she had a boy named Hunter, he's 7 and later a girl.

Vegeta: that's the brat who's here now?

Bulma: Yes dear. And finally there is Angie who Trunks is still seeing she has a little boy named Kevin…and is pregnant now.  

Vegeta: Oh god where did he get it from? How many was that?

Bulma:  9 kids one on the way and 4 grand kids.

Vegeta: All with Saiy-jin appetites…

Bulma: Most with Tails…

Vegeta: That was fun watching him try to explain that one. 

Bulma: Most took it quite well. Oh and don't forget Bra, she has 2 boys and a girl Goku,  Del. Jr and Hope

Vegeta shuttered visually at the name of  his oldest grandson from bra. He remember that oh boy did he remember, he nearly Killed Goten that night when he discovered him with his little girl. Well maybe not so little she was 21 but still! She lived in the house and Vegeta didn't need that kinda stress! It was just a one night stand and she didn't want anything more to do with him (thank kami) even after she realized she was pregnant.  Bra 4 years later married some rich rapper named Del, and they ended up with two children.

Goten later married some stupid little trick named Paris or something liked that. They didn't have any kids yet. 

Vegeta: has that Baka even seen his spawn yet!! I don't know why I let him live! A low class half breed being with a princess of the Saiy-jin race!!!!!!!!

Bulma: Vegeta! You know Bra can't stand him. Little Goku has a father, Del. He's a fine young man. That's all that matters. We shouldn't judge them they were adults when that happened. It wasn't much different than what happened to us.

Vegeta: why are we having this reunion? 

Bulma sighed as he changed the subject. It was still a tender spot for the prince.

Bulma: I haven't seen some of the Great's yet and I haven't seen some of the regulars in quite a while now. I know you don't care but I love my Grand kids. I want to see them every now and then.

Vegeta: but why all of them at once? 

Bulma almost growled and started chopping carrots again. Vegeta seeing he pushed her too far made a wide circle around her toward the living room, afraid she might get ideas concerning his tail 

Once out of Bulma's sight Vegeta's thoughts concerning his tail were suddenly interrupted as once again Sky decided she wanted attention. Vegeta found himself on his back again with a little 40 lbs bags of skin and bones on top of him. Looking into her beautiful eyes Vegeta realized how pretty this grand child was. She had shoulder length black hair, as fine and soft as Bulma's. It reminded him of silk. Her eyes were large and well spaced apart, set in a small round face. Her nose which she hadn't even grown into yet was straight and petite. And her smile even at her tender age, was radiate. _She'll be a heart breaker to, when she comes of age. _

But what got Vegeta's attention, as it did when he first saw her was the power that radiated off her. Nobody but himself saw it, it wasn't the normal ki that everybody had, it was subtler. And only his great many years of training and battle enabled him to see it. This child had the potential to become greater than even Kacoroto. And unlike his son, Vegeta would make sure she reached that potential. 

Vegeta: So Sky the whole summer ummm…

Sky: Ya Momma said it would be good for me.

Vegeta: Yes you're momma's right, but you know what that means..

Sky: Yep to the gravity room!!

Vegeta smiled. 

Vegeta: No wait I have a better idea.

Moments later Bulma having just finished cutting carrots was knocked off her feet as the entire house shook violently.

For a second the words earthquake echoed though her mind, but was promptly replaced by **Vegeta**. Bulma raced out into the lawn just in time to see one of her space ships shooting toward the stars. 

Bulma: What the?? That's a 2-A type ship?? But that has enough supplies for two? Why would??? OH GOD NO!!!  THAT BASTARD!!!

Racing into the lab Bulma found a note just as she thought she would. It was written in the scribbly script of a six year old girl

"Dear Grandma

Grandpa said that it would be ok if I went to fight with him in outer-space.  Tell momma I love her and I be home soon

Love Sky J" 

Bulma: He's going to train her?

Bulma didn't understand it, Vegeta hadn't trained any of his grand children. He had told Trunks it was his job…so why the girl. 

Bulma: Oh boy.

With that and a curse under her breath. Bulma went to the telephone to call Trunks and tell him where his littlest girl was heading. 


	4. chapter 4

_Author's note:Sorry about taking so long to write part 4. Writer block you know. But all is well and I'm moving along nicely Comments are welcome…goldwarriors@msn.com_

_Peace_

_GloriaStone_

Part 4 

of

New Love

Somewhere out in outer space, Goku was just beginning to realize how difficult finding Chi-Chi would be. He had assumed the Ultimate Kia had some Idea where to look. But as Goku was finding out, Solitude wouldn't mess with his or Saradina's destiny.

Solitude: I cannot help you! 

Goku: What do you mean!! You're the Ultimate Kia! You can do anything you want!

Solitude: No I can't…there are rules. I'm bending them to the point of breaking as it is. 

Goku: That can't be! How in the Hell am I supposed to find a lone human woman lost in the universe without a single clue!

After a moment of silence Goku growled violently. Solitude caught off guard by his anger stepped back.

Goku: You know where she is?

Solitude: Yes…and no.

Goku powered up slightly, just enough to make him look more intimidating. Not that he needed that thought Solitude. The Saiy-jin was scary as hell. 

Goku: What do you mean by that!!

Solitude sighed. He should have known Goku would push him. Now he was in a predicament, he couldn't tell Goku where she was. His brothers would for sure hear his words and realize what he was up to. Yet if he didn't tell Goku, he might do some bodily harm to him. Solitude wasn't so vain to think he was better than Goku because he was the Ultimate Ka. Goku was by far stronger.

Solitude: Listen Goku. I can't tell you. You see there are people out there that might hurt her. I'm shielding her right now. And if I tell you, then they'll hear me and know as well. Besides it wouldn't do you any good to know.

Goku: Let me guess another thing you can't tell me.

Solitude: Now you're getting the hang of it. I'm here to protect you…from those people I'm here for the ride, nothing more. 

Goku took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. The little runt was getting on his nerves. But he did have a point; if someone really wanted to hurt Chi-Chi then he wouldn't risk it. Turning suddenly and rudely away from Solitude Goku left to think. So much didn't make sense now. First Chi-Chi disappeared now this. Who wanted to hurt her? Why would anybody want to hurt her? Goku deep in thought walked into the room he claimed as his own. He startled and crouched down ready to fight when he heard another's voice…it was humming. 

Looking up he saw that girl floating by his light working on some wires. Goku relaxes instantly, which that in itself was strange. He hadn't relaxed like this around someone in years. Goku's minds gears started to grind slowly as he thought of possible reasons. Maybe it was because she had lost loved ones as well, or maybe it was because she was Saiy-jin, but Goku felt strangely at ease with her. Saradina was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice him. Goku took the opportunity to study her more bluntly than he did before. She was wearing the same jump suit she had been earlier except it was dirty. He also noticed that she wore the same style boots that Vegeta often wore, and her tail. (Unlike his) was wrapped firmly around her waist. The very end flicked to and from keeping beat with her humming. Her hair was no longer in a bun and fell freely down to her waste. It was thick, wild and Black. With out really thinking about it Goku realized she wasn't bad looking. 

Saradina looked down at him sensing someone was near. She smiled guilty and floated down to the floor.

Saradina: Just working on the light fixture. I'll leave.

Saradina stood there a moment expecting him to answer. When he didn't she sighed and shouldered pass him. Goku waited until she was almost out of the door.

Goku: Are you strong?

Saradina stiffened and smiled a biter smile at memories of past fights and failures. Images of her son, and the pain in his blues eyes suddenly threaten to over take her. _No not in front of him. I can't show weakness! Why can't I forget!_ Without turning she answered the pain in her voice was masked well but Goku still heard it. He stiffened himself, suddenly uncomfortable.

Saradina: Never strong enough.

Goku nodded, he knew the feeling. He knew she wanted him to change the subject and although he was still curious he did as she wished.

Goku: Are there training rooms on board.

Now on safer ground Saradina had the courage to turn and face him. She smiled with pride. 

Saradina: Yep, and thanks to the Ultimate Kia. We have an indestructible training room. I never saw anything like the metal he gave me to make it, but it does the job. AND…I just got some cool plans from Earth. I'm going to make a gravity chamber. 

Goku smiled…

Goku: You raided Bulma's lab?

Saradina: How did you know that?

Goku: She's the only one who had the plans. And Bulma doesn't like sharing her ideas with anyone.

Saradina: Oh.

Once again thinking she was dismissed she turned to leave. Goku however had a few more questions. 

Goku: Do you spar?

A strange light glittered in her eyes. Although Goku couldn't see, he did see her excitement though her muscles.  The thought of sparing with another Saiy-jin was more than she ever hoped for.

Saradina: I'll be there.

Goku nodded and she left.

Back at Ubuu and Pan's, Ubuu sat holding his daughter thinking. Goku was on his mind, as he usually was. There just was something about Goku that day on the mountain. Something that sent warning flags throughout Ubuu's body. Especially now that Goku went on some trip to the afterworld. 

It had happened rather suddenly without warning. One moment he seemed content with his new life and new Great granddaughter, the next moment he went running off on some mission. Ubuu would never forget the horrible look in Goku's eyes, so haunted. 

Ubuu: He's been gone to long…something's up. But what?

Of course no one answered just Chi-kou as she babbled in her baby talk. Looking into her dark eyes Ubuu knew the truth. The truth that no matter what Goku was doing Ubuu couldn't join him. He loved his wife and daughter too much. He would fight for them, train to the brink of death for them. But he would not go on a wild goose chase looking for Goku. It was too much. Ubuu put the now sleeping Chi-kou back into her cradle. She was so sweet, the best baby in the world. 

Ubuu: Don't worry little one, daddy will protect you always… 

Pan: Don't protect her too much; we want her to grow strong.

Ubuu looked up at his dear wife, and once again was overcome by love. He never imagined her could love so unconditionally, so strongly. It was as his life was being read from a fairy tale book. 

Ubuu: Ah I think I can over protect until she's at least 40.

Pan laughed softly and took Chi-kou so she could be feed. The baby cooed happily then grew silent. Ubuu was glad that she was feeling better. In fact Pan was almost completely healed, she just grew a little tired every now and then. 

Pan: Ubuu is it all right if we take in some strays this weekend?

Ubuu: What?

Pan: Bra's going to some medical convention, and Del had a show to do. So I suggested they leave the kids with us.

Ubuu: I don't think that's wise Pan. You're still kinda weak. 

Pan: Ah don't worry about it. With you here I'm sure we can handle those monsters. 

Ubuu: Well it has been awhile since we saw you cousin.

Pan: Oh Ubuu I hear he's adorable…He just had his 11th birthday last week. I wish I could have gone. 

Ubuu: so when they coming over?

Pan: Oh they'll be here in about 5 minutes 

Ubuu sighed and shook his head. But he knew better than to argue, it seemed like she always won. He just hoped she wasn't over doing it. At that moment someone knocked on the door. Knowing who it was Ubuu gestured that he got it and headed toward his front door. 

Opening it up Ubuu smiled at his good friend Del. With him was his 11-year-old step-son Goku, his 9-year-old son Del Jr. and his 4 year old daughter Hope. Ubuu smiled warmly and let them in. Del smiled and slapped Ubuu on the back. Del as always was wearing what was considered cool. Which at the moment was red leather pants and coat. And lots of jewelry. 

His black hair was shaved which made him look younger than he was. He had the same color skin as Ubuu and the same black eyes. They were about the same height but Ubuu was defiantly more muscle. While Del wasn't flab, he couldn't compare to Ubuu's six-pack.

Del: Long time no see man! So Whatcha been doing homie?

Ubuu: having kids.

Del nodded 

Del: Hey Goku why don'tcha go say hi to your Auntie and new cousin real quicke eh. Take the youngin' with ya.

Goku rolled his eyes at his dads 'cool' talk and went into the back. Ubuu took a second and studied Del's kids. He hadn't seen them in years and boy how they had grown. Goku at the tender age of 11 was already as tall as his stepfather. And although he had the look of a child. He was already filling out. His hair was spiky like a Saiy-jin and never grew. Which Ubuu knew kinda bummed him out. Since he could never cut it. It was naturally short and kinda looked like Vegeta's hair after he cut it. The boy's eyes were also black and his skin was light. Basically in Ubuu's mind he looked like a mix of Vegeta and Goku…almost like Goeita. It was weird. Del jr. being true to his name looked exactly like his father with one difference, he had blue eyes. Hope was just weird looking (in Ubuu's mind) She had her mothers blue hair but it was spiky like a Saiy-jin. She had one blue eye and one black and she had a tail. Basically though he looked like Bra.  

Ubuu thought back, he had known Del his whole life. They had grown up together, and after Goku joined his family. Del had been right beside him urging him on and telling him to beat the crap of that white cracker. It was all in fun of course. 

And later when Bra started dating again after her son's birth, Ubuu had a flash of inspiration. He introduced his now very rich and famous friend to his other rich and famous friend. They got married 2 years later. 

Del: So hey man. I heard that Goku's Grandfather was chillin here?

Ubuu: not anymore. Something happened and he took off again.

Del: Man must be hard. I know how much you liked the guy Pan too.

Ubuu nodded suddenly really sad and hurt at Goku's leaving. He had really thought that Chi-kou would keep him home.

Del: But hey man, that guy was always a free spirit right.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Del groaned and Ubuu couldn't help but laugh at the tiny voices that came after.

Del Jr. I didn't do it! Hope did!

Hope: whaahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa *sob* 

Goku: Stop crying! Look what you did Del.!

Del jr. Me! You're the one who wanted the cookies!

Goku: Ya but I didn't tell you to drop the jar!

Del jr. It wasn't my fault it was slippery!

Ubuu waved off Del and told him to behave on tour and went to see how much of a mess the kids made. 

Trunks didn't know what to make of it. Never in his life would he have thought that his dad would do such a thing! 

Trunks: Mom are you sure!

Trunks listened carefully as his mother talked through the phone. 

_Oh boy how am I going to explain this to Sky's mother? _

Trunks: Ok mom…Listen I have to talk to Becky…ya…Ok I'll come over.

After hanging up Trunks rubbed his temples. He trusted his dad…kinda and was sure he wouldn't harm Sky. She was after all his favorite. But to steal her and take her into space to train. That was too weird for Trunks. He remembered vividly Vegeta's thoughts on how it was Trunks responsibility to make sure his kids got trained! Trunks never really did care much. All of his kids were strong but none showed much knack at being fighters. _So why Sky? Did Dad see something in her I missed? _

Trunks looked up as Angie, his very pregnant girlfriend walked in baring a tray of drinks. Trunks forced a smile. Angie was a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile. But recently they were having trouble. And with the new news he didn't really want to talk to her.

Angie: what's the matter?

Trunks: Nothing it was just my Mom.

Angie smiled as she gave him his drinks.

_Why doesn't Trunks trust me yet. Something is bothering him. Why won't he tell me?_

Trunks: Listen I got to go to Cap. Cor.

Angie's head snapped up…

Angie: What? You're leaving already? But the baby…

Trunks: I know it's due any day. Well don't worry about it. I'll be back.

Angie: you promised you would be here this time!

Trunks: And I will! I'm just going to see my Mom about something.

By this time Angie was in tears. How could Trunks do this to her. He promised he would be home when the baby was born. He promised!

Angie: Fine do what you want Trunks! You always do, without any thought of how others might feel!

Trunks: Come on Angie! I'm just going to see my Mom!

Angie: That's what you said last time! And you didn't make it in time!

Trunks: Whatever.

Trunks stood up mad. But whether he was angry with Angie or the Truth of her words he didn't know. Barely a day went by that they didn't argue. And most of the time what they argued about was stupid. The truth was he didn't know why he just didn't tell he the truth about his daughters kidnapping. She would be more understanding. But for some reason his lips were sealed and he found himself just being annoyed with her.

_He hates me…is that why he doesn't want to be here_. All she asked was for Trunks the father of her child to be there at his birth! But he was being an ass. 

Trunks just shook his head and walked to the door. Angie was silent for a moment but as he opened the door she spoke. He voice was thin and shaky.

Angie: If you leave…I won't be here when you get home.

Trunks stopped and halfway turned. Turmoil flashed in his eyes…he almost gave in but once again his pride made him walk out the door. He left a crying woman behind him again.

On Planet Arakis Ultimate Wrath stood beside the pool. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He was a large man, dwarfing his brothers. He was also the most physically strongest. Anger was a powerful weapon, yet where it counts he wasn't the strongest. Their powers were only as powerful as the people that felt them. That was why the brothers fought over control of the strong mortals. And although ever warrior felt anger at some point, it was short lived. Ever warrior cooled off sooner of later. And that was Wraths double edge sword. He was a powerful Kia but his power was unreliable. Wrath smiled his eyes still closed. It was a cold smile full of malice and hate. He was unreliable until Pain came to him. It was five years ago when Pain made his offer. They had just finished their unsuccessful search for Soul. 

(flash back)

In was raining outside. Ultimate Wrath hated the rain, if annoyed him. And today everything was against him  even the damn weather. He had just come in from searching 3 different dimensions for his lost Brother. 

Wrath: Where could he be?

Hate and anger rose like a serpent in his chest. He had things to do, mortals to influence. He didn't have time to search the universe for that idiot! So wrapped up in his thoughts Wrath didn't hear Pain walk up. 

Pain: I agree Brother.

Wrath's head shot up…What did he want. As a rule pain and wrath avoided each other. Their powers came to close together so they continuously had to fight over the same Mortals. So why was he here?

Wrath: What do you want!

Pain: I just was thinking.

Wrath: Well do it somewhere else. 

Pain: Not so fast Brother. I wish to talk to you.

This got Wrath's attention. When did Pain talk to anyone.

Pain: Soul is gone…maybe for good.

What was he getting at. Wrath knew Soul was gone.

Wrath: So…?

Pain: the Mortal Goku…

Wrath was becoming angry. He knew all about that Mortal. He had felt the power his emotions gave him. It was a sore spot that Wrath couldn't keep that power.

Pain: Settle down Brother. I know how you feel. I to have tasted his power, only to have it ripped away from me. But listen…how would you like to have his power…forever.

Wrath gasped…how could…and why was Pain sharing this with him.

Pain: I know what you are thinking…here is the reason. Pain and Wrath…two separate emotions. Yet my brother it is rare that a mortal feels one and not the other is that right.

Wrath nodded.

Pain: Let us unite. Soul is gone…so he can't work to keep the mortal anymore. You had him as a child remember.

Wrath: Yes…then Soul made a plan, so the child hit his head…

Pain: And he became Souls. 

Wrath: He was a sweet loving child after that…disgusting! But at the time I didn't care.

Pain: Yes the child was weak…but my brother I have often wondered why Soul would want a Saiy-jin. I know now. 

Pain next words shocked him to his core.

Wrath: Are you sure??

Pain: Yes…and after it happens whoever has control over him will have the power forever!

Wrath: Why did you tell me this.

Pain: I need a second Kia to look into the pool.

Suddenly Wrath understood. Without the pool they were blind. Pain couldn't go on his own, the pool was rigged so only two or more could look at a time. Never just one, it was that way incase one became corrupted. But if two were corrupted…that didn't matter.

Wrath: So we will be partners?

Pain: Yes, follow me and you won't have anything to worry about. 

(end of flashback)

Wrath snarled. After all their hard work in tearing the bond between Goku and that human, Solitude had to mess it up. He was doing something. This much Wrath knew. It was to weird that she disappeared and was shielded! And unlike his brother Wrath was worried. Solitude was an Ultimate Kia and he had a lot of power. He could do something to mess up their plans. He did after all arrange Pan and Ubuu. Just so Goku would have a great grand daughter and heal a bit. 

But Pain was being a pain and ignoring his warnings. 

Wrath: Well…Solitude ain't the only one that can go one their own. 

And he knew just want to do.

Wrath: Hahahahahahah (evil laughter)

           Goku waited impatiently scratching at the uncomfortable suit he was wearing. Saradina had insisted that he wear something besides the gi he came in. Which kinda made sense. He only had that one outfit. So he got some spandex from Saradina's one size fits all collection. It was just a plain black spandex outfit. With no sleeves and long shorts. He liked it except that it itched and he was getting a wedgy.

The reason he was waiting was that Saradina was installing the gravity unit in the sparing room. It would have been done sooner but she was having trouble adapting Saiy-jin technology with Bulma's.

Saradina: There done! 

Goku perked up and smiled. His muscle jumped under his smooth tan skin. It had been years since he had trained. He just hadn't felt like but now…he had to train. Who ever did this to Chi-Chi would pay

Goku: Good. How high will it go?

Saradina: Bulma for some reason made it work up to 1000 time earths normal gravity?

Goku: Great…how much can you handle?

Saradina was taken aback for a moment then thought. She was strong…but something about this man made her stop and wonder. He was stronger than he appeared to be. How strong was yet to be seen.

Saradina: 15 times…should be ok.

Goku smirked and walked to the controls. They were just like the ones in Vegeta's GR. He then set it to 20 times gravity. 

Saradina was ready for it, but when it hit she found herself barely able to breath. Straining against the very air, Saradina steeled her muscles and stood up. After a few moments she felt ready to walk. Which she did, a few steps. Each extremely painful, her bone felt like they were cracking. Saradina looked up in triumph and gasped. Goku stood quietly against the wall. He showed no signs of strain. 

Saradina: How???

Goku: You're good. I couldn't even stand in this the first time. You got potential.

Saradina regarded him confused. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

Goku: It's better to spar with someone close to your own power than alone. So if you want I'll train you. I have a feeling we'll be here in space a long time.

Saradina's mind was whirling…how strong was he. He didn't even seem to feel the gravity. Suddenly she gasped as she realized what he was.

Saradina: you're the one that killed Frieza!! You're a Super Saiy-jin!

Goku laughed softly. 

Goku: Yes I defeated Frieza. But I didn't kill him. I was stupid and weak. I let him live! 

Saradina: Why??

Goku: I was hoping he could change. So I gave him a second chance.

Saradina: You sound like you hate your decision?

Goku growled softly. Damn her for being so insightful. He didn't want to talk about it. But as she looked up at him with her black eyes, Goku was struck by how much they looked like some else's he once knew. He couldn't lie to her.

Goku: Yes I do! I look back now and see all the stupid stuff I did. And wonder why in the hell am I alive!! I let Frieza live…he came back to kill all my friends. He was stopped luckily by another SS. Dr. Gero I let him live and the monster came back and nearly destroyed the universe with his creations. I was killed that way the second time!

Saradina: Don't hate yourself Goku. You're a good guy. You don't know how rare that is for a Saiy-jin. It took me losing my son to become what I am now. Although I wish every day with all my heart that he was alive again. I wouldn't go back to that too prideful monster I was before. And if it helps any…if my son lived, I would hope he would be something like you.

Goku was stunned speechless. The guilt he had been hiding deep inside melted away as he saw things in a new light. She was right…he was a good guy. That was what made him different than Dr. Gero, or Frieza. Why or how he lost sight of that Goku wasn't sure. 

Goku: Thank you Sara.

Saradina blinked at the shorted version of her name. She then blushed only one other person ever called her that. Quickly excusing herself she left. Leaving him to do his Super Saiy-jin training. She had things to work out.


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: Hot damn I'm on fire nowJ another day another chapter 

p.s this one kinda has some bad language…sorry…umm well not reallyJ

Part 5

Vegeta had forgotten how much he hated space travel. It really sucked, the people in outer space sucked! And what was worse living on such an out of the way planet had made him basically unknown. Nobody knew who he was and certainly didn't know how strong he was. If they did he might be getting some respect. 

At the moment he was trying to work around a fat little yellow alien. Vegeta didn't know what species he was and neither did he care! But the guy…err…thing wasn't helping Vegeta's mood any. 

Thing: I'm sorry sir. But you must have clearance to enter the spaceport. 

Vegeta: What are you talking about? I've been here before…I didn't **need** clearance back then!

Thing: Well you do now buddy! Now just sit over there and fill out these forms! Someone will be right with you.

Vegeta growled loudly and gave the alien his best scary face. Which however had no affect on the alien. Sighing loudly Vegeta went and did as the alien said. 

Vegeta: God damn stupid humans making me…grrr…soft…Kacorroto…grrr…baka!!!!

Sky: What grandpa?

Vegeta smiled at his granddaughter. Unlike him she was having the time of her life. To her this pit stop was a trip to the zoo. Vegeta didn't mind though, he enjoyed watching her bug people with her motor mouth and millions of questions. For once at least they weren't aimed at him. 

Vegeta: nothing Sky. We're just going to have to sit here awhile. 

Sky yawned loudly, her mouth opening surprisingly wide. And with amazing speed fell asleep.

Thing: Vegeta sir…

Vegeta: Ya!

Thing: Someone will see you now.

Vegeta: About time!!!

With that Vegeta stood up carrying his already sleeping Grand daughter in his arm. Now that finally she was asleep he didn't want to spoil it. The alien led him to a rather large room elegantly furnished. Luckily there was a small couch, and Vegeta settled sky in it. Hoping the leader of the space center wouldn't mind. 

He then in turn sat down in a large cushy chair. After a moment another alien came in and sat opposite of him. This alien Vegeta at least knew. It was a Fremen a rare but powerful humanoid creature. He was an off brown color, with smooth skin, no hair and fish like qualities. They all looked the same other than color. So why did Vegeta feel like he had meet this guy before? But that was stupid He hadn't seen one in years. The fremen hadn't looked up yet and was busily shuffling papers and what not. But when he did both gasped.

Vegeta: Canopily???

The alien answered back with could only be explained as a very bad English accentJ

Canopily: Vegeta-san?? Is that you?? I thought you were dead!

Canopily smiled broadly and stretched out his hand, which Vegeta took somewhat hesitantly. 

Canopily: Still the same Vegeta. What are you doing here? 

Vegeta: Just came in for some supplies. Your...Er…thing out front wouldn't let me land without clearance.

The fremen nodded and looked though more papers.

Canopily: Ya we've been having problems with pirates and ruffians of the like. 

Vegeta nodded. 

Vegeta: they would have to be strong, if you couldn't take them out.

Canopily smiled.

Canopily: Well they come in packs and in secret. They hit before we know what is hitting us. So what have you been doing these past 40 years…it's been a long time since I was your trainer.

Vegeta shrugged as his mind wondered back. Canopily had been his first trainer under Frieza. He had learned from him honor in battle and a few other things that Frieza might not have liked. It was Canopily that told him what really happened to his home world. Canopily was one of the few souls that Vegeta actually liked.

Vegeta: I've been living on Earth

Canopily: Earth??? 

Suddenly Sky who had woken up decided she wanted to meet Grandpa's friend. She had been sitting quietly just staring at the cool looking alien. But now she wanted to talk. With easy fluid motions, She jumped over Vegeta's chair right into his lap. Vegeta managed an oomph sound before she started.

Sky: You trained Grandpa! 

Canopily looked started at the child in Vegeta's lap. He hadn't even noticed her until now. Vegeta looked angry but was allowing the small child complete freedom on his lap…not even complaining when knee's and feet hit the more sensitive areas.

Canopily: Who's this? 

Sky: My names Sky!!

Vegeta: She's my Grand Daughter. 

Canopily: Part Earthling?

Vegeta: Yes.

Canopily: I'm surprised Vegeta. Earthlings are weak. I thought you might have gone with something stronger. 

Vegeta shrugged again. He didn't have to explain his actions to Canopily, no matter how much the guy wanted to know. 

Canopily: I take back what I said…you've changed a lot Vegeta.

To this Vegeta had nothing to say…suddenly the alarm went off. Red light's and screeching sirens echoed though out the room.

Canopily: Damn! We're being hit again.

Vegeta thought for a moment. He was low on interstellar cash…this might be a good way to make money and up his reputation.

Vegeta: I'll handle it…there is a reward?

Canopily: Yes…40 millions Packards. 

Vegeta whistled that was a hunk of change. 

Vegeta stood up and Canopily realized how muscular and powerful looking he was. He was definably stronger than Conopily remembered. But then again Vegeta was but a boy when he left him. He didn't sound all that frightened of the pirates. Of who not even he could handle all together

 Could he really be that strong? How could he be? He was after all only a Saiy-jin

Canopily: All right the money's yours if you can stop and capture them…dead or alive.

The Fremen ran down the hall with Vegeta and his Granddaughter right behind. Finally they reached the docking area. Already there was millions in damage and stolen goods. But the thief's had yet to leave. Vegeta stared at the pirates and smiled. They weren't much stronger than Captain Ginu had been. Which to normal people was horribly strong. But to Vegeta they were nothing. 

Vegeta: Sky you wanna help Grandpa fight.

Canopily startled, why would Vegeta say that. He wasn't kidding. But she was just a child. 

Canopily: I'll just be over here.

Canopily sensing if would be best to hide, hid behind a large crate. Out of sight but with a good ringside view. He had to see this. 

Vegeta just like the old days calmly walked up to the thief's. They all wore scooters but Vegeta kept his power low, so did Sky. Vegeta felt proud. They had only been gone a few weeks and already she was becoming a fighter. 

Vegeta: Excuse me! I don't think that belongs to you!

Vegeta's voice was hard as stone. The ringleader startled and turned around quickly throwing a punch. Vegeta smiled as it made contact with his face. The rather large and ugly alien screamed as every bone in his hand broke. The alien jumped back cradling his hurt hand. The other aliens caught off guard stood in stunned silence. Their leader was strong…how could some stranger that didn't even register on their scooters do that?

Vegeta reading their thoughts smirked.

Vegeta: You shouldn't trust those things!

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Canopily and smiled. _I know what you were thinking earlier, only a Saiy-jin huh…I'll show them and you the power of a Saiy-jin_

Without any effort Vegeta became a SS. Everyone but Sky cried out as their scooters blew up in their faces. Sky laughed happily and powered up to, although she wasn't SS she was easily as strong as the ringleader. Vegeta and Sky attacked. 

Canopily watched in shock as Vegeta transformed. He was a…what did they call it…Super Saiy-jin…Canopily tried to remember all he could about it, which wasn't much. Just that it was extremely powerful. _My god…how could he…I never dreamed of this potential! And the child…dear Kami!!!!!!_

The fight was over before it begun and 6 unconscious aliens littered the floor. Vegeta powered down and picked up the leader tossing his at Conopily. 

Vegeta: I believe you own me money.

Conopily nodded…wondering why Vegeta didn't just steal it. Instead he worked for his money helping the space center. That wasn't the Vegeta Conopily knew. 

Later that day Vegeta sat at a restaurant sipping space tea and ignoring his Granddaughter. She didn't even notice as she blabbed on about anything and everything under the sun. Vegeta frowned as he noticed his glass was empty. He looked around and instantly a waiter came and filled it up. Vegeta smiled and nodded to the young waiter. The boy sighed in relief and went about his other duties. It felt good being rich and dangerous. He was getting the respect he deserved finally. He was a prince after all. Vegeta felt good, he didn't show any of his real power and people were already scared to death of him. Not Vegeta reminded himself that he would seriously hurt anyone for pure fun anymore. Maybe if they were doing something they shouldn't…then he would have an excuse and really tear into them. Not like he did the ringleader and his gang. Nah he finished that quickly just to show off his power. He'd have more fun next time. 

Sky: Grandpa the foods here!!

_That was quick._

Even with Vegeta's new reputation he hadn't expected it already. It took time to make the amount of food he ordered. But as the boy waiter laid down the food Vegeta thought Oh well I ain't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Vegeta and Sky started to tear into the food, making a few heads turn. Not many species had appetites like the Saiy-jin. 

In no time at all, the entire table was empty with dishes stacked 5 feet high. Leaning back Vegeta sighed…not bad. Not as good as Bulma but not bad. Standing up everyone around him tensed. It wasn't uncommon for a warrior to kill the waiter and cook…and everyone else in the restaurant, just because he hadn't liked the food. This amused Vegeta greatly and he laughed as he tossed the boy a silver coin…1000 packards…a small fortune. 

Vegeta: Share it with the chief. It was good.

The boy's face split into a grin as he got over his shock.

Boy: Yes sir of course!!

Vegeta: Sky lets go!

Sky: Ok Grandpa

With that Vegeta left the restaurant and got into his space ship. They had places to go.

Solitude watched Goku and Saradina spar though a security camera in the control room. His green eyes flicked back and forth as two shapes blurred across the screen. The girl was getting stronger. Stronger than Solitude thought considering her background. But then he had been keeping careful watch on her since birth. All the hardships and trials he had put her though at the moment seemed to be paying off. And with Goku helping her along she could even become a Super Saiy-jin. 

Solitude wondered if his plans for her would even come to fruition. Here it was, all the pieces put together and she wasn't reacting. Maybe he had been wrong to reincarnate her soul into a Saiy-jin body?

Solitude remembered it well…when Saradina first died. She had been known by another name back then although he couldn't remember it. She even had been another species. But Solitude couldn't let her rest. Not with all the shit going on at Planet Arakis. He had taken her soul and replanted it, following all the rules of course; into a body that would suit them both better. And thus Saradina was born to a middle class Saiy-jin family. Later she had grown up to become a fighter, fell in love and had a child. Unfortunally her mate and child had no room in his plans, so when Frieza killed them Solitude let them go. What were two Saiy-jin lives when the universe was a stake? 

. Now Goku was another story. Solitude had been completely surprised by how strong the low class Saiy-jin was. He of course knew he was strong but the pool had by no means shown how strong. _No wonder they wanted him. _

He knew now what his brothers planned and what horrible fate awaited Goku. There was no way Solitude could change it. Not without Soul to help. But maybe, if everything worked out he could save what was left of the mortal's soul. And Damn it nothing seemed to be going right. 

Solitude: Brother Soul…where are you? The power you gained from this mortal. None of us knew. Not like you did. So what happened? What could have possible happened that was strong enough to take you? Now he is Pain's and Wrath's…a little of mine too.  Maybe…_Maybe I can hand him back to you. _

Solitude shook his head he didn't like thinking about that. He was committing political suicide so to speak, by helping Soul the way he was. He had nothing to gain from all the trouble he was going though. But then again if Solitude didn't help Soul, Pain would have everything…and somehow that outcome was more horrifying than almost anything he could think of. _And it would be bad for the universe…considering Goku's strength…he truly has the ultimate Body. _Solitude left the two warriors fight…he had much planning and work still to do.

            Inside the training room, Saradina was extremely hard pressed to do anything but block. Even then she wasn't doing a great job. Punch after punch and a few kicks were getting though her defenses, and Goku wasn't holding anything back. But she still fought back with all her might; it was the true Saiy-jin way. To a Saiy-jin a sparing match was a fight, to lose was the die. This was the mindset that made Saiy-jin the true warriors of the universe. It was true that there were stronger beings out there (aka Frieza), but no other race had the warrior spirit running though their blood quite like the Saiy-jins. Finally after a furious attack of punches and kicks Saradina landed onto the metal floor. Sweat drenched her entire body and her bruises were to many to count. She had even lost a good deal of blood thanks to a surprise ki attack. But she would worry about that later, right now Goku was hovering right above her, his expression void of any feeling. Cursing under her breath Saradina painfully rose to meet his challenge. But Goku didn't press the attack, he just floated there. _Damn it how can he float like that in this gravity, I can barely stand._

In the few short weeks that Goku had been on her ship, she and Goku had basically been living in the training room. Goku wanted to get stronger, Saradina wanted his power. And while She had been getting a lot stronger…Goku seemed to be waiting for something. He was more training her than anything else. Why she didn't know, Saiy-jin's rarely helped others get stronger…but she wasn't going to complain. He was a great teacher; tough beyond reason…yet not cruel.

Goku: That's enough…I'm hungry.

Saradina sighed, that was his way of saying she was beat, and most likely beaten to a bloody pulp. Which sounded about right…she felt like a smashed grapefruit. _Another 2 days at least in the tank. _

Saradina watched as Goku turned off the gravity. The air lightened and her pain became somewhat less, but by no means better. Goku then went over to his 'locker' and grabbed a towel to blot his face. Even though he had barely broken a sweat. His eyes discreetly watching her as she made her way to the tank. Which was due to space limitations on the ship in the training room. This was a ritual of Goku's; basically he was making sure she made it to the tank. Saradina should be grateful that he was making sure she was all right, but instead it bothered her. It bothered her greatly. And it wasn't because he was assuming she might not have the strength to make it on her own. And it wasn't like he was hurting her pride…it was something else. Something about his black eyes watching, made her uncomfortable

Goku: What is your destiny?

Saradina was taken completely by surprise. Why would he ask that? And how could he pinpoint the one question that kept her up at night. _What is my destiny?_

Saradina: What do you mean?

Goku: The Ultimate Kia said you had a destiny. I was wondering what it might be?

Goku's black eyes once again rested on her. She shivered at the intense look her gave her. What business was it of his? It was her destiny! She was alive while her crew, and her son died a horrid death! That's all that counted! Why did it matter to him! To anyone for that matter! Especially the Ultimate Kia, he could save her life but why couldn't he save her son?!? 

_Kami! Why couldn't I just die with him! _ 

None of these emotions reached the surface. She could have been a stone statue for all that it mattered. She wouldn't be weak! She shouldn't care. Her son had been weak and had died in battle with honor. But_ where is the honor in being butchered!_

Almost like he was reading her mind Goku's next question nearly put her in a rage.

Goku: How did your son die? 

Saradina: Oh come one don't be a baka!

Goku: It was a fair question.

Saradina wished she could attack him. She wished she could wipe that blank expression off his face and replace it with pain. 

Saradina: Well how did your Mate die!?!

Goku: Cancer.

Goku spoke the word quietly but Saradina heard the hate behind it. And surprisingly she felt a reaction from her body. Cancer? She had never heard that word before. Yet it shook her down to her core. Why?  

She answered back just a quietly and with a cold fury that rivaled Goku's cancer word.

Saradina: Frieza…Frieza killed him. 

To this Goku had nothing to say. Saradina snarled her tail lashing as she finally got into the chamber. And as the warm green liquid surrounded her, she cursed Goku's name. She now knew what dreams awaited her. 

Goku: Saradina…if it means anything. I defeated Frieza.

He doubted she heard him.

Goku waited until the chambers 'in use' light turned on and left. He himself was a bit put out by her attitude. She had turned his questions on him with hate and pain. Not unlike his own. But his questions were not without reason. He had been testing her. Finding out, without telling her, what might send her over the edge? She had quite a few secrets behind her pretty face. She was close, Goku knew this much. One push would defiantly cause the transformation. Goku walked the halls without thought until suddenly Ultimate Solitude was in front of him. Goku glared down at the small boy. He still didn't trust him.

Solitude: I know what you're doing!

Goku: What are you talking about?

Solitude: You're going to make her a SS!

Goku: So? I want a sparing partner.

Solitude: NO!!!

The kia said that single would so loud that Goku's ears were actually ringing. Goku was extremely surprised at the Kia's actions. What did it matter to him whether or not Saradina became a SS. Solitude's next words were soft, contrasting his earlier outburst. But the malice behind them was the same.

Solitude: You can't do that. The transformation takes to much anger. 

Goku: Who is she? What does she have to do with want going on!

Solitude: Asking questions again?

Solitude looked away. A few moments ago Solitude had a vision. It had shaken him badly. In it Solitude realized how dangerous it was for Saradina to become Super Saiy-jin. The secret of the transformation was revealed to him. As well as what would happen if they were discovered. 

Goku: No! Demanding them!

Goku became menacing again and Solitude stepped back. He had been so alarmed at the vision that he had angered Goku. Solitude's face became grave as he realized he only had two choices. Either one could ruin everything; only one however had a slight chance at success. He would have to be careful

Solitude: Forgive me Goku. But the truth is bigger than you could handle. Her destiny lies with you, and the battle you must soon face.

Goku: Battle?

Solitude: Yes.

Goku: With the ones that kidnapped Chi-Chi?

Solitude nodded

Goku: I'm still going to train her.

Panic gripped Solitude. With the power and amount of anger caused by the transformation, Wrath would know where he was. He would know where Goku and Saradina were! Everything would be ruined!

Goku read the panic in Solitudes eyes. He was being stubborn he knew. But he wanted Saradina to transform. He wanted to she her reach that level. He wanted to she her engulfed in a golden aura and see her long hair turn into gold and her eyes blue. He didn't know why but he did. Goku smirked the little runt couldn't stop him so why should he care. Goku turned around and was about to walk away when the Kia's words stabbed him in the back like a thousands knifes.

Solitude: I'll give you a clue when your wife is. 

Goku whirled around his eyes wide.

Solitude: if you promise not to train her anymore.

Goku could only nod.

Solitude looked away again, pain written in his features. 

Solitude: Planet…Yardrat. I believe you've been there before…they know.

As Goku turned away and raced down the hall, to the control room. Solitude called out.

Solitude: What you find there you may not like. And you may find more questions than answers

Goku smirked. _Dumb bastard. I don't have to train her. All I have to do is make her angry. And that my dear Kia you didn't say I couldn't do. But hell thanks for the tip._

With that in mind Goku went to change the ships course. 

Solitude paced back and forth. He couldn't believe that Goku had put him in such a state that he had to reveal where his wife's soul might be. She wasn't there of course, but he would get some clues from the natives as to what really happened to her. _What will he do when he finds out? Their bond was broken, he still loves her, but only as she was. If he finds out my secret to soon. He wouldn't realize I did it to save his wife… umm what's her name. _

Solitude put his head between his hands. It shouldn't be this way that an Ultimate Kia be weaker than a Mortal. _But it won't be that way soon, and an Ultimate Kia will become the strongest being. And after the Trypils Goku's soul will be shredded and torn apart. But what survives after that carnage will be the deciding factor in who become more powerful. _

Solitude: And they know where I am going.

It was true, now Pain and Wrath knew. They didn't know were he was but they knew were he was going. The shield he had set up was torn down, by the rules of the universe. If he directed a mortal, his brothers had the right to know where. Hopefully though his other shield. The one around Goku was still intact. 

_Not that it matters. Since they can't find him they are probably assuming what is. That he is with me. I must prepare, break the rules if necessary. Goku doesn't belong to them!_

        Sleep. 

Such a simple word. 

But to one who's life is filled with hardship and torment what kind of sleep do they get to look forward to? The long sleep? Their undoing and death? When do they get their rest? 

Dreams.

Saradina hated dreams. She wished they would stop. Her defenses were down when she slept. But then again how can you defend against yourself. And in her dreams the days of yesterday repeat themselves. Days that she would rather forget, it hurt to remember. Sleep…true rest. Would she ever have that?

She turned in the tank. Its warm comforting waters were a joke. A cruel joke. Nothing was truly safe, nothing was comforting or warm. Everything was cold and hard. Everything except her dreams.

"I will always love you."

Floating…traveling without moving. The mind jumping forward and backward in time. To the dreamer it doesn't matter if it happened and hour ago or a hundred years ago. It is all the same to the brain.

 The mind…forgetting what it knows and remembering what it has forgotten. Forever alone in the sea of dreams. 

"Momma what if he doesn't like me."

"Don't worry, you're strong. What man doesn't like a good sparing partner?"

"But will he love me?"

"Love? Love doesn't exist. It's a fanciful tale that weakling make up to explain their weak feelings. You're to good to feel love."

But I did feel love…or thought I did. 

Forward a little…days running together like sand thru an open palm. 

Dreams…and images of a man. Feelings of strong muscular arms wrapping around her. Strong as steel, light as a butterfly's kiss. Black spiky hair, strong facial features and the deepest of blue eyes. Eyes as deep as the ocean.

Saradina: Let go of me Komodie.

Komodie: What scared of a kiss.

Saradina: No!

Komodie: What are you scared of?

Silence

Komodie: What don't I deserve an answer?

Saradina: You really want to know…

Komodie: Yes.

Saradina: You may think me a weakling. I'm afraid that when I die, I will die alone and that nobody will miss me. 

Komodie: Do you love me?

Saradina: Love is for weaklings!

Komodie: …do you really believe that.

Do I?? Komodie…Cossack. 

A room of white…two warriors fighting for their lives, fighting to be stronger. Golden lightens and Kia blast…screams. Death.

Blue eyes turn black…staring at her. A warm breathe as soft as silk, a body next to hers…and a deep deadly pain within. His face blurred by her tears. Why was she crying? What was that pain?

Why can't I remember!?! 

"I love you."

Saradina's eyes snapped open. It had been a dream? 

How long had she been asleep? Looking at the readout on the tank controls she smiled as her heart calmed down.. Her time was up. Suddenly the water drained. Leaving a naked and dripping wet Saiy-jin shivering in the sudden cold. She silently slipped out breathing in deeply. The tank always made her feel cramped; it felt good to breath freely. 

Dreams. 

They had been strange. Stranger than usual, even for tank dreams. What was that room of white? She had never seen anything like it before. It unnerved her somewhat especially the eyes. Black piercing eyes. She shivered again, but not because of the cold.

It was nothing…she was just badly injured…and the drugs in the tanks water unsettle the mind somewhat.

But why was she dreaming…about him. she hadn't thought about those particular days in years. If she thought about her mate and son at all it was usually concerning their deaths. 

Saradina's eyes unfocused as her mind drifted back…back to happier and ultimately sadder days.

It was a beautiful day. For once the sun was shining and the wind was slight. 

There were very few of days like this on planet Gage. So instead of working she and Komodie decided to take a sick day. Not like anyone would miss them in this remote part of the planet. They were just scouts and their job was almost done. And after 3 months on this Kami forsaken planet they were ready to return to Vegeta. Sara watched as Komodie took off his outer armor. She like the way his spandex molded to his body. He was perfect. Reaching for the sky in a monstrous stretch Komodie laughed. 

"Ahhh Planets not so bad when the sun's out."

"Ya well that happens only once a year you know."

Komodie shrugged. He was a more carefree Saiy-jin than most. She liked him for that. Every now and then she liked to be free without worry. And it was more enjoyable to be that way with someone else. It eased her loneliness a bit. She sighed.

The landscape was pleasant enough. Except for the dark haze low on the horizon. She never did like that type of cloud. It was ash and dust. The aftermath of their rampage. Cities lay in ruin just over the horizon and not a soul breath except the killers.

Sara frowned…she was being silly. Why should a cloud of dust bother her. Especially when she had seen the likes of it hundreds of times. She was a professional. And today was her day off she should be enjoying it. Taking off her armor and spandex Saradina laid in the sun naked. She stretched out lazily staring at the white clouds. Komodie took no notice, he had seen it all before. She was his mate after all. 

Saradina: Komodie? Do you want a child?

She wanted a child. A boy…maybe two. Yes two, but not close together. She wanted to enjoy both of their childhoods. And she wouldn't send them away. She would train them herself. Train them to be great warriors…maybe get Komodie to help her. 

Komodie: I don't know. Never really thought about it. 

Saradina closed her eyes and without really realizing it reached within. There it was…the empty space. So cold and dark, it was always there. As long as she could remember that void lay within her. Maybe a child would help…yes a child would help. 

Komodie: Are you happy with me Sara?

She blinked confused. Why would it matter? Their mating had been arranged, what did it matter if she was happy with him. 

Saradina: Why does it matter.

Komodie: Because…it does.

Saradina frowned but didn't speak . She wanted to tell him, but the Saiy-jin attitude toward feelings were too ingrained into her. It was hard. 

Komodie: It's just that…I sense a great emptiness in you. Especially now at time like this, when you think. I can feel you searching that spot. I was wondering if I was good enough to fill it a little. You know I love you. I will always love you."

His confession had stunned her. No one had ever told her that they loved her. It was a strange feeling, knowing you were loved. She had smiled then, it felt good.

They had made love that day. And they bathed in its splendor like new lovers. It had been perfect, like a story out of a book. Afterward they left without a word. There was too much to think about. Their future together, their feelings. 

Saradina never answered him or told him she loved him.

Coming back to the present Saradina struggled with her emotions. She never got to tell him. He had been killed on their next mission. Leaving her with his child. It was cruel…fate. It seemed to take everything away that she cared for. First Komodie then Cossack. The boy had his father's eyes. That had comported her a bit at first. But when he died it was Komodie all again…worse this time. The boy was her son. She couldn't protect him. She didn't even have the honor to die with him. Even that comfort had been taken from her.

Frieza… 

She was glad he was dead in this world…killed by a Saiy-jin. The honor less son of a bitch deserved it!

Saradina: Stop it! It…it won't bring him back.

Quietly she used her ki to dry off and slipped into a gray jumpsuit. She was shaken, she knew that, but why was something she didn't know. Saradina was used to bad dreams. But tonight's wasn't really that bad just weird. Suddenly the last part of her dreams reawakened itself. She had been so engrossed with remembering her lost mate she had forgot about it. The black eyes??? When the Ultimate Kia came to her and showed her the void within her soul, she had the same dream. The waking dream…but this wasn't like that? She had been truly asleep this time. _I wish I could just sleep…for once just sleep. I don't want to remember. Not anymore._

Goku: Saradina?

Gasping in surprise Saradina whirled around. How long had Goku been there?

Saradina: Goku??

Goku: I can't continue training you.

Saradina gasped again. So he was training her…she was right. But why did he have to stop. She wasn't anywhere near his level. Unless he thought she couldn't get better. Anger flared, her pride and blood were stirred.

Saradina: What are you saying!! I'm not good enough! I'll have you know that I haven't even begun to fight!! I am strong! 

Goku continued to stare; he didn't move or make a sound. Slowly a cruel smile touched the corners of his mouth.

Goku: You're strong eh? So strong in fact that you defeated Frieza easily and saved you son?

Saradina couldn't even gasp this time so surprised she was by his words. How dare he presume anything about her and her life. He didn't know a god damned thing!

Saradina: You goddamned so of a bitch! How dare you!

Goku: Pride will get you nowhere. Anger my dear will.

Anger what does he mean?

Goku: But anger didn't save the crew of this ship? Or your son…maybe it wasn't anger you were feeling at the time but fear. Ya you were too scared to save your son…who knows about the boy's father? Did you let him die to?

Saradina couldn't believe what she was hearing. His words dripped with contempt. He was calling her a coward! All the feeling and thoughts that had plagued her for the past 4 years he spoke aloud. Anger flared like a red glowing flame. It ate at her stomach, flicking in and out of control.

 ANGER…power like a serpentine snake slithered out of the cracks and burst within her. She could barely breath

ANGER…like she had never felt. How dare he assume anything about Komodie.

ANGER…he had loved her, died to protect her…ANGER…the boy…Frieza was too strong…just to strong!!

ANGER…GOLD…BLACK…ANGER…BLACK…GOLD…**GOLD**

The suddenly blast of power nearly destroyed her body. Unknown to her it was Goku that saved her. He realized at once what kind of danger she was in. the power was to great too soon. So he used his own power and protected her body until her mind gained control. It was nothing new to him…he had done the same with Gohan, the first time the boy had transformed.

Slowly she contained it…wrestling with the beast. She was a Saiy-jin, a born fighter. Her own body wouldn't betray her again. Slowly she opened her eyes…Blue meet black…stare for stare, neither moved.

She was going to kill him!! Suddenly before she could spring to attack Goku spoke. Gone was the contempt and hate. What was left was no emotion she could hear. His voice was dull and dry.

Goku: Good work. You're a Super Saiy-jin. Now we can train.

With that Goku turned and left. 

Saradina stared at the spot where Goku had been moments before. He just left. Just like that…he had said his terrible words and left. 

I'm a Super Saiy-jin??

Saradina looked at her body. She couldn't believe it…her…her hair was gold. Her normally out of control hair was standing up in spiky ridged points. It even felt differently. And her power…she was strong. I'm stronger than Frieza now? But why…Goku…??

Suddenly understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. Anger…anger was the key. Not just any kind but pure malice. She had never been so hurt and mad. Did he plan this??

The answer was yes…in the time that they had spent together. Goku's moods where pretty regular. He was either depressed, or in a fighting murderous frenzy. He was usually quiet…He hadn't judged her once. Not her actions or her history. He just accepted her as she was. So his suddenly contempt at her failure, had to been staged. 

Saradina: I see have more in that head than you let on. Ok Goku I'll wait and play your game! 


	6. newlove6

_A/N: Hello there__J well just some things to say before I start. One, I'm sorry to all you trunks fans out there. I know I made him look like the biggest jerk on the planet, but bear with me. Things will turn out…maybe *evil laugh* _

_And I don't know if this is that obvious but Goku has been away a few months. There isn't much to say about his journey. Other than what I put. Sparring basically__J just in case you wanted to know. That all for now ENJOY_

In the darkest deepest reaches of space in a part of the universe nobody visited, on a planet nobody had every set foot on, a scream of hate erupted!

By the pool Pain's body was twisted in agony! He was so angry that it hurt!

Pain: How dare Solitude! He cannot stop me. 

He knew! Pain knew everything; the doubts that he had been harboring were justified! Solitude was bolder than he gave credit to. Smarter too…smart like a lying Snake in the grass!

Solitude said he was going to find Soul. But instead he took Goku off planet, with **her** nonetheless. Where did she come from? Why was she alive! And where had Solitude been hiding her?  His plans, Pain's perfect plan was going up in smoke right in front of his eyes!!

Pain: No…I can fix this. Everything is still the same. Goku no doubt has no idea who the girl is. He would never in his wildest dreams imagine who she really is. But Solitude was involved! If he hadn't already told Goku, he surely was pointing him toward someone that would.

This couldn't be happening…how could he be so short sighted. Almost a hundred years of planning was on the verge of destruction. 

The Trypils was still going to happen, and Goku was the target. But what if Solitude won the prize. Or worse stopped it from happening. He would be put out in the cold…

 Pain: No…that will not happen. I am the Ultimate Pain. The Trypils will still continue Solitude. 

But it couldn't happen on Yardat. The Trypils had to happen on earth…a place close to Goku's heart…preferably at Goku's home.

Underneath his mask a slow smile formed. Solitude had won this hand…but he had not won the war. Pain had made mistakes but so had Solitude. 

The shields were down. Pain knew where they were going and who was on the ship. It would be easy to get Goku back on Earth. 

Time was on his side…now. 

Gohan sat quietly at the table a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip, the steams rose up slowly fogging up his glasses. Sighing he took them off and continued reading the paper. Seriously he didn't know why he wore them. He could see far better than any human, heck he could see better than almost anything on the planet. Maybe he just wore them because that was what the people at school expected of him. He was just a tall skinny geek to them. Gohan laughed…college was more like high school than he ever imaged. The people the teachers, it was all the same. The jocks making fun of him because he was 'weak'. And everybody thinking they could beat him up just because he was a brain. Just once he wished he could lay into them, just to shut them up! Maybe if they knew he could beat them into a bloody pulp they would leave him alone. But it was just a fantasy. Gohan would never dream of hurting anyone…well anyone good. And teasing didn't count as a crime. Still he had been going to school, off and on now for almost 25 years. And it was still the same stuff.

Gohan was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't sense his little brother come in. 

As always he didn't knock, just flopped down into an empty seat. He didn't say anything for a moment. It was obvious that Gohan didn't know he was there. He just stared. Until Gohan felt something…like someone was watching him. 

Looking up Gohan startled.

Gohan: Don't you ever knock!

Goten: Nope.

Gohan rolled his eyes. He loved his brother…he really did. But sometimes he just plain annoyed him. He went back to reading the paper. Without looking up Gohan continued the conversation. He wasn't as rude as his brother…no matter how much he wanted to ignore him.

Gohan: So what do you want?

Goten: Nothing.

Gohan: Hmmm…ya right. You only come calling for two reasons. Food and money.

Goten: You got me all wrong bro. It's Paris this time.

Gohan: Ya what ever…so what does she want…money? 

Goten: Ya probably.

Gohan sighed again. 

Goten: Anyway damned if I know. She hasn't talked to my in three days. Other than drive me here, I want this…give me give me give me. 

Gohan: Where is she?

Goten: She had to talk to Videl…I think?

Gohan eyed his brother from behind his paper. What in the world possessed him to marry that girl. She was nice and all but she was beyond sheltered. Her family was stark raving mad. And Gohan didn't like the idea that her family was now his. They constantly were bugging him about everything…from money to 'what the hell's wrong with the TV'. 

Of course, it wasn't like his own family didn't do that. 

Goten: So…ummm…Gohan. I heard that dad was living with Pan? 

It hurt to look into Goten's eyes. The look of hope…but guarded hope. Goten had been to often hurt by those he love. _Maybe that's why Goten married Paris. He doesn't have to worry about loving her and being hurt._

Kami sometimes he was so ashamed at his father. 

Gohan: He was…but then he left. No one knows where he is now.

Goten swallowed hard, his face suddenly clammy. He looked to the ground disappointment and pain rewritten in his posture. 

Goten: I should have known…

Anger replaced his normally causal face. Abruptly he stood up and left. It was extremely rude…he didn't even said good bye but Gohan couldn't hold it against him. He knew how he felt. Gohan threw his head into his hands…resisting the urge to bang it against the table. What in the hell was happening to his family! 

A slight knock on the door drew his attention. 

Pan: Hi dad…what's wrong?

Gohan looked up and smiled. This was a visitor that he actually liked. His daughter Pan came in gracefully and sat in the chair that Goten had just left, she lowered the baby carrier onto the ground. Polite as always she didn't put her feet on the table, or anything. Gohan really wished she would visit more often. 

Gohan: Oh nothing…I had to tell Goten about dad.

Pan's eyes grew sad and she made an ohhh face. She then smiled as she lifted the baby onto her lap. The small child cooed cheerfully, her toothless smile wide and bright. 

Gohan: Oh…let me see that grand baby of mine. 

Pan laughed and handed Chi-kou to her grandfather. She laughed and giggled as Gohan bounced her on his knee. 

Gohan: Man she's getting big!?

Pan: Ya…I was noticing the same thing. Bra said something about…Saiy-jin genes. She said that normal Saiy-jin babies often grow faster. 

Gohan nodded. He remembered his mom once complaining about how he just shot up when he was a baby. 

Pan: Anyway…I think Bulma did research on it or something?

Gohan: Yes she did. I remember it now. It is a Saiy-jin survival tactic. Since most babies are sent into space. They have to grown to defend themselves. Babies are too helpless for their tastes.

Pan: makes sense. Did I grown like that?

Gohan: No…I guess Videl's gene were more powerful than mine, but then again you weren't born with a tail.

Pan: Looks like Chi-kou got the Saiy-jin heritage…not that I mind. I wasn't a big newborn fan. She's a lot more fun like this. I guess I'll miss it before it's over though.

Gohan: You have no idea. So where's Ubuu?

Pan: Oh he took Bra's kids to the amusement park. They were hollering about how boring it was at our house. No dirt bikes, no servants to annoy, no millions of toys. You know the rich kid syndrome.

Gohan threw his head back and laughed aloud. Chi-kou who was still on his lap, imitated him. Making both adults chuckle. 

Gohan: She does a good job though. They ain't as spoiled as you would expect.

Pan: No they're spoiled…but their not selfless brats

Gohan: Wish I knew how she did it. We were no where near rich and look how my brother came out.

Pan: Papa…

Gohan: I know…I love him and all. But he could do so much better…it's that wife of his! He doesn't love her! 

Pan: He's scared of ending up like Goku. 

Pan…he isn't the only one.

Gohan: He needs someone to love…

Pan: He loves you? Besides you're not his mother…he needs to find that out himself. 

Gohan nodded. He knew that, but he wanted to help. Goten like their father hadn't taken Chi-Chi's death very well. And things got really bad when Goku refused all family contacts. It hurt Goten...badly. Goten had idolized both parents, and both were ripped away from him. Now he was scared to love again…it was sad. 

Pan sensed her fathers change in mood and decided it would be best to leave. Taking Chi-kou she excused herself. She had to pick up the kids…as she walked out a tear formed. 

I hope that no one alive remembers me when I die…just to save someone the hurt that dad and Goten are going though.

Looking up into the sky Pan thought about her Grandfather. He had left, but would he return? To this Pan didn't know. Goku was scarred to badly. He wouldn't ever fully heal, unless some miracle allowed Chi-chi to breath again.

I hope you find peace up there Grandpa. I…we all love you.                                                                                                               

Wrath walked back and forth. He was waiting…he was restless. And most of all he was worried. In a single moment of anger from a certain mortal, all had come clear. Solitude's plans. He understood the moment that the girl, Saradina became a Super Saiy-jin. At that moment Wrath had been bombarded with images. Like a damn breaking the flood of emotions surprised him. The only time he had felt such an unexpected rush of emotions was when a soul was shielded. Then it came to him, the Saiy-jin had been protected by a shield. A shield created by Solitude. It had taken a moment to figure out who she was, the soul had been familiar, but it had been years since he felt her. Apparently Solitude had kept her well hidden. Such a simple spell, yet it had been Solitude's weapon. They could all do it, and they did it often. So often in fact they didn't bother looking to deeply when a mortal disappeared. It was the only way they could have privacy in their plans. _So common in fact I didn't realize that Goku had become shielded. I just assumed that Solitude did it so we couldn't tell if the baby was doing any good. _

_I had laughed at his stupid attempt to shut us out. I thought he was being naive! _

_Now I know…he smuggled Goku off the planet Earth._

It was a brilliant plan, Wrath could see that. He wasn't the smartest Kia, and was slow compared to the others. But that didn't mean he couldn't understand how his brothers worked. 

He also knew what Pain really planned to do.

The more he thought about it the more he disliked it. The original plans were for the mortal to become nothing but pain and anger. That way they would have his incredible power. What Pain hadn't bothered to tell Wrath about…was the Trypils. 

The powerful ritual…in all of time and space…in all the different dimensions, this thing had only happened once. Even then it wasn't the same…it was the separation. It was when the four brothers first came to be. This time it would be different.

I wondered what Solitude was raving about. At the time I didn't understand why he would care so much. Now I know.

Wrath: And in the beginning was one great being. Light and dark, good and evil together. Then the Trypils came, and the being was split into four. Soul, pain, wrath, and solitude. And thus the age of the brothers came to be! 

It had all become clear, Pains plan, in a vision. He had seen Pain back stab him. He had seen everything he had ever worked for crumple to the ground. For what! So Pain could have ultimate power. _Not in this age, Asshole!_

Wrath: I am an Ultimate Kia! That makes me a very dangerous adversary!! You'll regret double crossing me!

At that moment a shadow fell on Wrath. 

"What is thy command Master!?!"

Wrath smiled, his revenge had started!

On the Event Horizon all was quite. They were in hyperspace moving beyond light speed toward Yardat. She didn't know why, Goku had basically ordered her to change course. The only reason she had done it was because she sensed on a higher level that something was there. Something really important something to do with her destiny.

Walking down the hall, Saradina stopped before a door. She could see herself in its surface. She studied her reflection hard. 

To the untrained eye she looked the same, but as a warrior she could see the tiny differences that the transformation had done to her. 

Her eyes weren't quite the same color. As if turning had permanently stained them. She could still see the blue underneath the black. Looking closely at her skin, there were a few more wrinkles. Especially around her eyes and mouth. Understandably her muscles were a good deal larger, and surprisingly she was a little taller. 

The changes didn't end with her looks, her mind was different as well. 

New channels of thought were opened, electric pathways became available allowing faster and clearer thought. Old mental barriers that she had built were torn down. She found herself struggling with thoughts that she believed had been overcome. 

Slowly she reached for a door panel. It was spotless, like everything in her ship. But this one hadn't been used for almost 4 years.  

The door opened, old almost stale air swished out. The room was dark. Just like it had been that day in the past. The was her sons room. The place of his…and her death. 

With small timid steps she entered. The lights came on as she ventured deeper. 

Memories…so many memories. Fresh painful…almost real due to her transformation three days earlier. 

Blue eyes, just like his fathers.

He was a handsome boy. Shorter and thinner than most, but with his fathers power. And just like she had promised, she didn't send him away. She raised him and loved him, all by herself. 

He was strong for such a young boy.

It was because of him that she took up smuggling. 

She had joined the elite smuggling ring. And because of her power and experience she was given a captain rating. She chose her own crew, loyal and strong. They were her friends. 

There had be Tashia, a violent fighter but with a code of honor surpassing any she had seen.

There had been Sorpio, her navigator. Probably the smartest Saiy-jin to ever live.

There was Dike an ex-convict, dying for a chance to prove himself.

Hewlett 

Cyan

Jekia

Liano

Aiakia

So many…so much blood. 

The crews number was 8 not counting herself and the boy. Eight lives lost in a blink of an eye. Her friends, the only people she had ever truly trusted with her live. 

They trusted her. She was the strongest…the captain. She was supposed to protect them. 

The room was harsh. Stark plain stainless steel everywhere. The bed in the corner was made neatly with white linens. There was no sign that anyone had made this home. But Saradina knew better. 

Frieza

He had torched the room after killing them. Would have destroyed the ship, if it wasn't for the Kia taking it away from him. Nothing of Cosazk's survived the fire. But his spirit seemed to still walk here. So she had rebuilt the room, her memory replacing his lost items. Running her hand along the smooth shiny surface, she remembered he had a crystalline figure of a dancer on this dresser. It had been beautiful…a gift. 

He had posters of various music groups from around the galaxy hung up. One even from Earth…Ozzy Osborne…whoever that was? He didn't know either. He just liked the colorful pictures and words. His fathers uniform…

Saradina gasped. The pain causing her eyes to water. 

Cosazk had his fathers uniform hanging up. The one he had been killed in. 

The hole had been repaired and Cosazk had once told her that when he was big enough he would wear it. It had been destroyed as well.

Saradina: If only Frieza would have destroyed my memories as well. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she put her head in her hands. The memories couldn't be stopped…they surged like water busting out of a damn, overcoming her senses.

(flashback)

It was dinner time, and like all good Saiy-jins everybody was on time and already stuffing their faces. She sat back in her 'captains chair' and watched. She like how happy everybody seemed to be at the meal times. Worries of the day and problems of the future just seemed to melt away when food was present. Hopes and dreams seemed to come to life as friends mingled and talked over a well stocked table.

Sorpio: Our next assignment…straight from HQ hasn't come in yet. I'm beginning to think we should cut them out.

Cyan: Oh come on now Sorpio. We're already living dangerous being smugglers. Don't you think going rebel is a bit much.

Dike: Na Sorpio doesn't think about danger. Numbers is what matters, simple thing is HQ is taking up profits. 

Aiakia: Ya but what good are profits if you can't live to enjoy them

Dike: Come on now! That blood sucking smuggling ring's got to be taking up 60 percent of the money! Hell I could be rich by now if it wasn't for them. 

Jekia reached over and grabbed a huge piece of meat and took a hunk out. Forgetting to swallow he added his two cents.

Jekia: I think going rebel is awesome idea! I say we even hit the smuggling rings own ships! Steal was they stole!!

Liano his younger brother grinned ear to ear at the thought. 

Cyan: EEEwwhhh! Damnit Jekia you pig! Swallow before you say something! 

Jekia: Ah you're just too girly sometimes Cyan.

Cyan: Girly??? I'll give you girly!

Hewett: Chill you two. Wait until you get into the sparring room. Don't want to waste the your energy. 

Cyan blinked innocently at Hewett the second in command. Her pretty face breaking into a sweet smile. She could take down any man with that smile.

Cyan: Chill what sir?? I wasn't going to do anything….other than this!

With quick and deadly movement. Cyan launched a whip cream pie at Jekia's face. 

He gave a very unmanly shriek and ducked. The pie hit Sorpio who was arguing with Aiakia about profit margins. 

Liano: Hahahahahahahahah PIEhahahahahCYANhahaHIThahaSorpiohahahhahahPIE!!!!

Sorpio stood up slowly. Picking his target, he picked up a rather large bowl of pudding and dumped it on the head of the still laughing Liano. 

Liano: Ah damn.

A moment of silence. 

Then it happened they all started throwing food all around. 

On the other side of the table away from the fray, Cosazk and his mother sat.

 Cosazk: Mother…aren't you going to eat?? 

Saradina didn't look at the speaker. Her mind was full, if not her belly. Good news for once. She stood up…everyone stopped in their tracks. She liked that. It meant that the crew respected her. She respected them.

Saradina:  I have something to say.

There was a moment of silence.

Liano: I didn't start it this time.

Saradina: *sigh* We have been traveling and smuggling together for almost 8 years now. 

Hewlett: Oh Kami…I've been working for you that long! Oh boy.

Everybody smiled at Hewlett's lame attempt at a joke. It didn't seem like that long.

Saradina: This ship…the Versailles as you know belongs to the smugglers ring.

Everybody nodded, this wasn't news. The smuggling ring or just HQ gave every captain a ship to work with. 

Saradina: I've decided something. We have almost a million Packard's worth of goods in the hold. 65 percent is supposed to belong to HQ. Me and Sorpio have talked this over. I'm going to take that money, and put a cloaking device on this ship. As well as everything we need to run Rebel. That means no profits for anyone this trip. But if you all stay aboard, your money could 10 fold by the end of the quarter…if we survive.

There was total silence. Cosazk was looking up at his mother in complete shock, as was everyone else. 

Liano: You're serious???

Jekia: Hot DAMN!!! This is great!!!! No more HQ!!!

Saradina: I guess I can count Jekia in.

Liano: And me.

Cyan: You're all crazy. Shit…well…damn…guess so am I. I'm in.

Before long everybody was nodding their head in agreement. They were rebels.

Sorpio: This of course means that this ship is no longer HQ property.

Liano: Ya…hey we should give her a new name…how about the Liano.

Hewlett: Ya right might as well call her, kill me I'm weak.

Liano: Hey!!

Aikia: About time Hewlett that one of your lame jokes were funny.

Hewlett and Liano: Hey!

Saradina: I already have a name. This ships name is the Event Horizon

(back to the present)

Oh boy they had been great. Not like the normal Saiy-jin attitudes. Eight years of near death and consent struggle had changed them. They could trust and understand. They could talk and listen…they could have friends. She was their captain but she was also their friend. And even when she went rebel they stood beside her. But where was she when they needed her. 8 years living together in this small ship. They passed so quickly. Everything had been hard, very hard…yet what she wouldn't give to have those days back. 

Saradina: Oh Cosazk…do you still walk these halls. I can feel you sometimes, like a whisper in the wind. Like a voice in a large room, lost in the silence. Now I'm strong…but too late. Too late to save you and my crew. What if Goku's right…maybe I was to scared to save you. I'm scared now. I'm scared of what time will bring. I have a feeling that something big is going on. And that can lead only to my pain, my empty place. 

Reaching inside her jacket, Saradina took out  a small stuffed animal. It was an Ozzsoa, a toy for small children. It had been for her son. The reason it was still here was that it had been in her room. She never did give it to him. It was a gift…from his dead father. She couldn't bear to let him have it, it just hurt too much.

Saradina: Here son…I believe its time to give you this. I've waited a long time, so have you I guess. Yet it seems like only yesterday I saw you laughing at one of Hewlett's lame jokes. No matter how stupid they were you always laughed. Hewlett loved you for that. We all loved you. We all tried very hard to make up for your lost father. Yet I wonder if we did enough. I hope Komodie is every bit the father that you dreamed of. I hope he's watching out for you. He always did for me. 

Sighing loudly Saradina stood up, trying with little luck to contain her tears. 

She looked around the plain room. Seeing posters and boyish things that only her minds eye and memory could see. Was it so long ago, or was it sooner. She didn't know, it felt like forever, and yet only like a day ago. She was different. She was a Super Saiy-jin. Her strange traveling and dimension hopping was coming to an end. She was heading toward the end of a long journey. Planet Yardrat was the finish line. 

Saradina: I wonder what's at the end of this race. Pain I suppose.

Vegeta and Sky were about to land. Together they had been training for a little over 2 months. They weren't far from the earth, Vegeta wanted to make sure if anything happened he could make it back in less than a week. Too many things had happened in the past for him to just abandon the earth, especially with only his son and Goten to protect it. 

Vegeta gingerly stepped into the shower. It was really hot and steam rose slowly, lazily toward the ceiling. He let the water run down his face and body. 

Oh boy was he sore. He closed his eyes savoring the feel of the water. Slowly his tense and tired muscles relaxed. Unknotting themselves from the stress of the day.

It was hard, training the girl. Harder than he every imagined. She was a Super Saiy-jin  now. And she still amazed him everyday. Truly this little quarter Saiy-jin was a natural. And not only that…she had her…talent. It had yet to be fully realized, but they were close. That's why they were stopping again. He wanted her to test her ability on someone else's muscles. His were wearing down quickly.

Using his ki to dry off Vegeta donned a simple outfit of black spandex.  He felt a lot better. 

Walking briskly Vegeta entered the control room. Sky was already there. She was excited about landing on another planet. Checking the controls, Vegeta smiled as everything was in the green. A slight shaking and a clank sound signaled that they were in the docking bay. 

Sky: We're here, we're here, we're here. YAAAAAYYYYYY.

Vegeta: Hush. 

Ignoring her Grandfather Sky ran down to the docking door arms outstretched. Once there she waited until Vegeta joined her. Then together they left the ship. Walking down a long hallway they came to a really ugly alien. He sat behind a large desk. His job was the record the coming and goings of all off world life. 

Alien: Name, business and planet of residence. 

Vegeta: Prince Vegeta of the late Saiy-jin army and race, my business is mine own and I resided on Earth.

The alien glared at Vegeta's rudeness nodded and checked his records. 

Alien: Ah Vegeta, been a long time. 

The alien stuck its pen at Vegeta's face. 

Alien: I remember you! I'd watch it punk! An attitude like that will get you killed here! Frieza's not here to protect you anymore Saiy-jin!

Vegeta just snuffed his nose at the little alien and continued walking. 

Sky stood behind confused, she then ran to catch up.

Sky: Grandpa? Why was he mean to you??

Vegeta: I know that guy. His names Tororis. He's a jerk.

Sky: How do you know him Grandpa? Have you been here before?

Vegeta: Yes…

Back in the old days he came here often. Him, Nappa and Raditz. This was the closest inhabited planet to Earth. Kakarot was supposed to come here after his take over.

They had stopped by almost every month for years to see if Kakarot had finished his job yet. Raditz was especially disappointed when he failed time after time to show. Normally a search team would not even have been considered, but with us being the only Saiy-jins we needed to know if there was another. So Raditz was sent to find out about him. And the rest was as they say history.

Vegeta: Things have changed though. Back then he was a lot stronger than me. 

Sky nodded although she didn't really understand. 

Sky: Am I going to fight today? 

Vegeta: We'll see. There are tournaments held every now and then. But perhaps we could find you a sparring partner. 

Sky hopped from foot to foot. One thing Vegeta had been instilling in her was the true love to fight. She wouldn't end up like his own son. 

Vegeta: But first lets get something to eat. 

Alien: Hello Vegeta.

Looking over his shoulder Vegeta frowned. He didn't know this thing? How could it know his name.

Standing behind him was a strange blue she-alien. He wasn't sure of the species, in fact he had never seen anything like it. She stood slightly taller than him, was rather slim built with thin arms and legs. She had the strangest eyes, with no color. They were plain white. She was strangely even pretty in a way. With long white hair and a nice smile. But who was she?

Alien: Let me introduce myself. You don't know me, but I happen to know a lot about you. My name in Anpena. 

Vegeta: Anpena? How do you know me? 

Anpena: As it happens to be I have been watching the earth closely.

Vegeta felt himself tense. Why would she be interested in the earth? 

Anpena: Please follow me. I happened to overhear the young one wants to spar. There are some fighters preparing over this way. Meanwhile Vegeta, you and I must talk.

Vegeta eyed her, unsure what to expect, something strange was going on. But as of yet she hadn't threatened them. She even might know something important. 

Vegeta: Fine…we'll go. I expect you to explain yourself however!

Anpena: I wouldn't dream of getting you angry. Unlike the rest of the idiots here…I know power when I see it.

Vegeta smiled, he could get to like this alien. 

Following the she-alien though the crowded loading area. They soon came to a large gym. Vegeta was impressed, they didn't have this the last time he was here. It was also extremly crowded. With many different species, doing many different things. 

Several large sparring rings lined the center, and already a few were taken up. 

Anpena: Wait here, I will find the little one a sparring partner.

Vegeta nodded, he needed to talk to Sky anyway. 

Vegeta: Sky.

Sky: Yes Grandpa?

Vegeta: One…don't kill anybody…two be discrete when using your ability. Just practice a bit with it. And third kick his ass good.

Sky: OK

Sky shouted raising her fist into the air. Vegeta took her hand and swung her onto his shoulders. Anina was signaling for them to come. Together they walked to where Anpena was standing. 

She smiled brightly at them both. 

Anpena: This way, there's an open ring. 

Walking over to the ring, Vegeta assessed the creature warming up in it. This guy would be nothing for Sky. Taking her off his shoulders he set her in the ring and backed up. Anina went with him. Choosing a dark corner away from the ring, but still able to see Vegeta faced Anpena.

Vegeta: What do you want!

The alien didn't say anything right away. She was watching as Sky dodged and avoided punch after punch from the large creature she was fighting. 

Anpena: That girl has a real talent. It has been many years since I've seen it so strong in one so young.

Vegeta was instantly suspicious. What did she mean by that!

Anpena: Have you decided on a name for her new technique?

Vegeta: You listen here! I'm about two seconds from killing you! You better start explaining!!

Anpena turned her colorless eyes toward Vegeta. For a second he could see something behind them. There was more to her than she let on. 

Anpena: On some Planets it's called 'Alma en Pena'.

Vegeta: What do you know about sky?

Anpena: Her talent? Her ability to control others Ki?

Vegeta gasped and yanked her further into the dark corner. 

It was true…the alien knew, but how? They hadn't even known until a few weeks ago.

Vegeta had discovered it the hard way. 

He had been sparring with her as usual, but that today he had been extra hard on her. She had just transformed and needed the challenge. He had hit her perhaps a little to hard, or at least he had thought so. Because she stopped suddenly. So suddenly that he fell over in surprise. She didn't move, even when Vegeta pressed an attack. Blow after blow was hitting her small face. He slacked off…then…he felt it. A tiny pull, like a muscle cramping lightly. Jumping back in surprise at himself…he felt the pull strengthen. 

It was then he noticed her concentration. How her eyes were unfocused distant. 

He decided remembering his feeling about her power, to let her do her thing and discover where it led to. He powered down…big mistake. He suddenly felt the pull. Except it moved his arm. Surprise he lowered it…but the arm wouldn't move. Concentrating really hard he was able to move it. But it felt like he was fighting himself. His muscles were obeying but something was weird. 

Vegeta: What are you doing???

Then it was over…she passed out. 

Later he learned the truth. She had literally taken over his ki and was moving his arm using his own power. He had never heard of anyone doing such a thing. He himself had tried it, letting Sky try to teach him. But she didn't really know how to do it, and he discovered he simply couldn't. 

So he gave himself up as a sacrifice and let her practice. It was terrible work. Feeling one's own ki rise up against them. It was especially bad when she forced him to turn SS for the first time. It had been painful, his body felt betrayed. He began to fight her after a while. But it was extremely difficult to fight and concentrate at the same time. She however had learned to do it without having to focus anymore and fought like any other person. This Vegeta knew was the power he sensed within her. 

Vegeta: How do you know that?

Anpena: That isn't important! What is important is the fact your not on Earth.

Vegeta: What??

Anpena: A great evil is coming. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed…damnit he knew it!

Anpena: Soon very soon Goku will be coming back to the earth. That evil will wish to kill him, maybe something even worse…and in the process kill everything on earth. You must be there to help him.

Vegeta wondered how she knew Goku but dismissed it. There were more important questions.

Vegeta: what are you talking about Kakarot can handle himself?

Anpena: Not this time… he will need you. Go home, and keep training the girl. I have a feeling that her will help. 

Vegeta: What evil is coming?

Anpena: I am sorry. I can say no more…perhaps I've said too much already. But please Vegeta leave today. You must be there to greet him. 

Vegeta looked to the ground. In the ring Sky had already defeated the creature. Anpena had already left. But none of this mattered to him. What the alien had said was true. He didn't know how he knew…he just did. They had to go back. 

Vegeta: Sky!

Inside the ring his Grand daughter looked up and waved. 

Vegeta: Let's go, where going back home. 


	7. newlove7

Dark hands caressed her arms. His breath warm as a summer's breeze drifted across her cheek. They were together, finally at last after so many years. 

Nothing could tear them apart, now that they had found each other again. 

Everything was so clean and right.

No matter what they did nothing was wrong. 

The world was theirs, just for one night. 

In the darkness it was hard to see. She couldn't really make out his face…but then again she didn't have to. She knew every muscle, every single line of his face and body. 

She couldn't remember how they got here. She didn't care…all that mattered was showing this man her love. Her love for the one that filled that empty space inside her soul.

Looking up at his darkened face she draped her arms around his neck. 

She wanted to close her eyes to savior the moment, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop looking into his dark black eyes. 

Jerking up suddenly Saradina looked around. But it was too dark to see.

Saradina: Lights.

The overhead light illuminated the dark room. She was in her room, alone.

Blushing like a schoolgirl she sat up in bed, wincing slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. Without a word she slipped off her sleeping garment and changed into her training suit. She should be in the gravitron not dreaming…about handsome strangers. 

Still she found she had to take a moment to steady her beating heart.

Looking into a mirror she tried her unruly hair into a bun. Her thoughts running wildly.

Dear Kami what was that about? Never had she ever had a dream like that before. Especially one so vivid and real.

Out of an impulse she looked under her bed. Just to make sure her dream hunk wasn't hiding from her. 

_This is silly. _

Slipping on a jacket, Saradina walked briskly toward the training room. 

She wasn't sure what she would do if Goku were there. She was still kind of pissed about the way he treated her. But then again she was a Super Saiy-jin now. For that she would give him a break, but not immunity. She had quite a bit to say to him, and none of it was nice…if he was there. 

Unsurprisingly he was there. When wasn't he, and in fact he was already training very hard. However what did surprise her was that he was transformed.

For the first time Saradina looked upon his Super Saiy-jin body. He had told her a while back that he was one, but had refused to show her. Now she knew why…if she had know what kind of power that form had, she would have been frightened of it. She still was. 

Looking at him, for some reason her dream came back to her. Fire burned in her cheeks at the memory. 

_Stop it! What are you blushing at? It was a dream. Nothing more!!_

Ya a dream with a man in it that looked surprisingly like Goku. 

The thought surprised her so much that she nearly fell over. It was true…her dream man looked a lot like Goku.

But surely she wasn't dreaming about him was she? This guy was far from perfect. 

He was rude, crude, had a terrible mouth…and was extremely handsome.

No way! This couldn't be happening to her. She disliked Goku; hell he didn't even like being called a Saiy-jin. He had gotten really angry about it once, telling her that he was not a Saiy-jin but an earthling.

_Ah damn! _

She couldn't deny it…she liked him a lot more than she should. 

But when in the hell did this happen? When did he become anything more than a passenger on her ship? 

She was upset…really upset. And the fact that she was upset bothered her even more. She wasn't a blushing bride for crying out loud. She had had other lovers before and after Komodie. So why was Goku causing such emotion? 

Goku watched her from the corner of his eye. Why was she staring at him like that? Why wasn't she getting started, she was already late…why?

All thoughts disappeared when she took her jacket off. Underneath she wore nothing but a tight fitting spandex. For some strange reason he found himself staring back. Why? It wasn't like this was anything new…hell he had even seen her naked quite a lot. 

It seemed that modesty wasn't a Saiy-jin trait.

Maybe it was the way she was blushing. Like she had a secret. But why was she blushing? He had never seen that becoming color on her before. From what he could tell she was the toughest woman he knew. It bothered him that she was blushing. But why?

_Because Chi-chi used to blush like that._

His heart wrenched in such pain that it left him breathless. He lost his rhythm for a moment, but didn't stop the blurring motion of his punches and kicks. In fact he went at it with more gusto than he had a moment ago. Tears from long ago threatened to overcome him. 

He remembered that despite their long marriage, Chi-Chi always blushed. She blushed when he kissed her, or talked about anything intimate. It was one of the many things he loved about her…especially that last year. 

Goku's throat tightened. He couldn't hold it anymore…a single tear found its way down his cheek. 

That last year…so painful, yet beautiful at the same time. It was truly her best and worst year, his as well. Before that everything seemed a blur. He remembered the fights the yelling. Him being an ass and leaving her time after time to go fighting. Yet she never left him. Never doubted that he would return and repay her faith by staying home. But he never did…until he realized that this time…if he left she wouldn't be there to greet him. It was like he finally grew up. Finally saw the things that rose tinted glasses didn't show. 

That was when he learned what love really was. 

Chi-Chi was love. 

She loved him despite all his faults, despite the fact that he didn't deserve her. 

Chi-Chi was love. 

She loved him even though he would leave for years on end. With barely a good-bye and a wave.

She was true love.

Finally he stopped the furious assault on his enemy in the air. He was breathing hard almost out of control, but not because of his work out. 

The darkness threatened to overcome him.  Like it always did. 

Not only from the pain but also from the guilt. 

He was a terrible husband, a bad father. All he knew how to do was fight. 

Grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat…and tears from his face Goku turned to watch Saradina preparing to start her own training lesson. He did this everyday. Making sure her form was tight and her attacks up to par. But today…he didn't feel like a teacher watching his student. For some reason it felt like he was staring…almost. 

But he couldn't let that distract him. This was an important day. Today would be the first time she trained in her transformed state. 

It took only a moment for her to transform

Good very good. Even I wasn't able to transform that easily at first 

She still seemed unnerved by her appearance. He saw the rapid movements of her eyes toward the mirrors on the far wall. She started her workout.

Unlike his style, which was a forward 'attack punch kick attack more' style. Saradina looked like poetry in motion. She moved with deadly precision, and lighting speed. Something he could do, but mostly didn't, maybe he should? 

Goku put that thought back, it was something he would think about later. 

For now though he was content to watch her. 

He sensed rather than saw Solitude walking toward him. 

The Ultimate Kia stopped beside him. Goku could almost taste his anger. For some reason his mood lightened considerably 

When he didn't turn to acknowledge the Kia, Solitude's eyes flickered toward him. The Kia's green eyes were a whirlpool of pent up frustration and emotion. Good no reason why he should be the only head case on this ship. The Kia sighed but remained silent as he turned his attention back toward the golden haired Saiy-jin in front of them. 

Solitude: She's good. 

Goku nodded. It was only a matter of time before the Kia said what was really bothering him. In almost a whisper the Kia started…

Solitude: You lied. 

At that statement Goku raised an eyebrow. That was a first, being called a liar.

Solitude: You said you would stop training her. 

Goku: I did. 

That got the Kia dander up. Turning smartly around the Kia grabbed his arm and led him outside. Out of Saradina's hearing range.

Solitude: You think I'm stupid!! I am the Ultimate Kia! I was young a million year's before the Saiy-jin Race was even conceived! You lied to me Goku! You said that you would not train her any more! And now look at her! She's a Super Saiy-jin! We had a deal!

Goku wanted to laugh. Had a deal! The Kia knew where Chi-Chi was yet kept his mouth shut, why would he do anything for him!?

Goku: I didn't train her anymore. She already had the power…I just gave her the key. 

The Kia's eye widened. 

Solitude: You think you're so clever! Well I'll tell you this! I have been protecting your wife since she died! I've put my neck out for the both of you! The ones that took her from you are still out there! If they find her, she will be no more!! And you my friend have given them the **key** to finding her!

With that the Kia turned and left. Goku blinked in confusion?

Surely he didn't help those that wanted to hurt Chi-chi…did he?

All he did was help Saradina become a Super Saiy-jin. 

Goku had never been one to think much. Which in turn cause most to believe he wasn't a smart person. But Goku was, his mind was as sharp as any steel trap…when he used it. How else could he have survived all of the battles he had been in? It was hidden but the intelligence was there. And now the wheels were turning. 

Perhaps Saradina knows more about Chi-Chi than I thought. The Kia has slipped; he hinted that the two are connected. Maybe she knows where she is. I'll ask her…tonight.

            Vegeta watched as the earth came rushing at them with almost fearful speed. The ship rocked violently causing metal to creak and glass to strain. Outside everything looked like a blur, except the ground. It seemed as solid as ever. 

Oh boy! Tearing his eyes from viewfinder. Vegeta swore up and down, in several very colorful languages. He would never get use to this. In a normal Saiy-jin pod the occupant would be asleep during this part. Unfortunally Bulma's design didn't have that luxury. Tightening his grip Vegeta shamefacedly closed his eyes as they hit. The ship jerked violently but held together. Which was to be expected, Bulma never built anything half ass. 

Once it was over Vegeta took a deep breath. Trying to calm his rattled nerved. He then turned to check up on Sky. Who he had to admit didn't seem be put out in any way. She had taken the landing very well.

Vegeta un-pried his hands from their death grip on the seat and unbuckling his seatbelt.

Home at last. 

With a push of a button the doors opened. Rewarding him with a lung full of dust and debris. Hacking loudly Vegeta exited the ship that had been his home for almost 3 months. 

Rising above the dust he took another deeper breath. He was rewarded with the smells of the Earth.  

Amazing how one could learn to love a little dirt ball like this. 

Sky hurried to catch up with him. An amazing ball of energy despite his training lessons. 

Sky: Look! There's Capsule Corporation!!

Vegeta smiled as he shaded his eyes from the sun. He was a little off course. But not that far. This was a different model than the one he stolen from Bulma so many years ago. He wasn't sure if he could land the thing. 

Vegeta: Lets go surprise Grandma.

            Inside the Capsule corp.'s main garden. Bulma was hosting the reunion, and serving huge amounts of food. Everybody was there. Mothers, grand kids, and great grandkids. Everybody except one…Angie. Bulma stole a glance toward Trunks. He was in a rare mood. Better not get to close or he might explode. Everyone else even the younger children seemed to feel the same thing. And Trunks found himself alone in a dark corner. 

Bulma sighed. What had gone wrong this time? She had thought for sure that Angie was the one. She was smart, beautiful, funny…everything Trunks could hope for. Yet he couldn't hold on to her. Well she wouldn't judge either of them. He was her son after all, and she loved him. That was the only that truly mattered. She just wished that he would find someone to be happy with.  

Bulma smiled as Shane came to the table for his sixth helping. 

For a moment Bulma's mind was taken off her own offspring and she started to worry about her grandchildren. Poor Shane, he had apparently inherited his father's bad luck with women. The boy already had a son and he was only 15. And what was worse, the child's mother had run away, leaving their 5-week-old son in Shane's care. 

Bulma: How are you doing Shane?

A grunt was his reply.

Bulma: oh come now. Surely it isn't that bad?

The boy gave her a look, a classic look, one that said it all. Bulma had to admit he did look pretty tired. There were baggies under his eyes, and slowness to his walk. It seemed so unnatural for a Saiy-jin. Making a mental note Bulma decided she would ask Teresa his mother if they needed any help. 

Bulma however had to smile bitterly; at least he still had his appetite. 

Thankfully not all of Trunks children were having trouble. Trunks Jr. was married happily. Not quit a fairy tale marriage but damn close.

Bulma scanned the crowd for the boy. He was 20 now…close to 21. 

Bulma smiled as she saw his trademark hair cut. It was a close cut with only his spiky bangs left. Apparently it was the style, as were the strange places on his face where he had been pierced. 

Taller than all of them Trunks Jr. stood a good two inches over 6 ft. He was broad shouldered, with Vegeta's stern face and her own laughing blue eyes. Such a good boy, he worked at the company, a supervisor. And he showed a lot of promise, despite his wild side. Maybe he would take over his father's position as company president someday…after he took the metal out of his face. Beside him sat his wife Faye. She was a pretty girl, although no true beauty. She had bright red hair, freckled face and sparkling green eyes. Bulma knew her to be quick to laugh and make jokes. 

Right now she was staring wide-eyed at the amazing pace food was disappearing from her husband's plate. 

Bulma chuckled inside. She would get use to it after a few more years. Next Tuesday was after all only their 3rd year anniversary. Bulma made a mental note to send a nice gift. 

They were growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday when Trunks Jr., had blessed the world with his presence. 

Suddenly there was a buzz. The kind of buzz that only happens when everybody starts to talk at once. Bulma tried to see what was going on, but was unable to see over people's heads.

Bulma: Damn these short legs. 

Then like a wave everybody stood back at once. Allowing her a clear view. 

IT WAS VEGETA!?!

Bulma's heart fluttered at the sight of him. He looked as handsome as ever. However that effect didn't last long. Especially when she saw Sky at his heels wearing a Saiy-jin uniform. Although she still looked like a kid, Bulma couldn't help but notice the rock hard and cut muscles under her spandex. She looked like a mini-bodybuilder.

The memory of how embarrassed she was over the kidnapping came back in force. Her eyes flashed, and anybody that knew Bulma knew what that meant!!!

Bulma: VEGETA!!!

The jerk actually had the nerve to look a bit sheepish. Ohh that really got her dander up. Bulma was so angry that she was shaking. 

Vegeta: Hello woman. I see that my absence had done nothing to improve your mouth…or looks! 

A smug smile touched his stony face. The same old insults. She figured that he would have out grown them by now. She gave him too much credit.

Bulma: I'm not falling for it!!

Everybody was watching. Most were holding in their laughter. Despite somewhat broken homes, one thing was always certain. Grandma and Grandpa fighting, it wasn't a bad type of fighting though…more like verbal sparing match. Sometimes Vegeta won, more common however were Bulma victories. It was to be expected. 

Vegeta: Is that food?

She rolled her eyes. The Baka could be so dense sometimes. 

Bulma: Na its next years fashion show. Of course its food!!

Vegeta smiled and grabbed a plate, careful to give Bulma plenty of room. At least until she calmed down.

Smiling also Bulma leaned forward and nearly hissed. 

Bulma: This isn't over!!!

Vegeta: I won't want it any other way. 

Somewhere away from the action a tiny black haired girl watched her father. She was scared to approach. He seemed really upset. Hech he didn't even seem to notice his fathers, and daughters return. 

In her child like mind she was hurt. They had been gone all summer. Surely her father had missed her…she missed him?

Was he mad at her for going into space? 

Was he mad that she had a secret power? 

Did he hate her?

Strange things sometimes cross children's minds. Simple things are not so simple, and the complex is as they say 'child's play'. Children are fragile…and Sky was no different despite the fact she could destroy a planet with ease. She was still a child, living in a child's world.

She didn't know about her fathers falling out with his latest girlfriend. She didn't know about any of her father's problems. All she knew was that her father didn't know she was home. He didn't seem to care!! 

Tears fell from her blue eyes. Eyes given to her by her father.

She wanted to run to him. She wanted to kick his face in. 

She could do both. Grandpa had taught her how. 

But Grandpa had also taught her responsibility. 

Why was he mad at her?

Without fully knowing what she was doing, she tapped into her power. 

That got Trunks attention!!

He looked up totally freaked out. Staring at his arm, which seemed to have moved on its own. He tried to figure out what happened??

It moved again.

Trunks: Oh my Kami!!!

She was mad.

 She was angry.

 She was a child…one with to much power to soon. 

Trunks felt the tingle…he didn't know what it meant. 

Looking around confused, he saw his father. 

When did he get home?? 

Vegeta felt what was happening before Trunks did.

Vegeta: NO!!

Then it happened.

Screaming she powered up. She made her father power up!

Both screaming in pain, one mentally one bodily. 

It happened so quick that nobody really knew what was happening. 

The strong grabbed the weak and took them to safety.

Within moments, a bright flash signaled the destruction of the garden; and a good portion of Capsule Corp.  

Then it was over. 

She let her father go. Still crying she ran to him. Wrapping little arms around his waist. 

It was then that Trunks noticed her. 

Breathing hard he tried to stay standing…he couldn't. Trunks fell to his knees not really caring about the pain the fall caused. His body felt like it had been ripped in two. Blood flowed freely from his ears nose and mouth. Already both eyes were bruised and swelling. 

Sky continued crying against his chest. 

Slowly Vegeta made his way to the two figures in the dust. Unlike everyone else he knew exactly what happened. What he found surprised him. Trunks looked half dead. Her power was painful but not damaging…at least that's what he thought?

Vegeta: Trunks??

Trunks managed a soft mewing sound before he fell fully to the ground. 

Sky looked up at her Grandfather unsure what was happening. 

Sky: Grandpa?

Gently he picked the child up. And let the other take care of the boy. 

A few hours later and the house was almost empty, the good mood gone. The reunion while sweet had been tarnished. Wishing Trunks Jr. a good night, and you better visit, Bulma silently closed the door. 

Every muscle in her body shook with emotion. She didn't know what in the world happened. One minute everything was fine, and then suddenly two Super Saiy-jins nearly destroyed Capsule Corp. One had been her son. 

But he wouldn't do that. Bulma knew for a fact he wouldn't do that? So what really happened? Vegeta seemed to know.

Only one knew for sure. And she was going to have a talk with her husband. 

Vegeta set the sleeping Sky in the 'princess room' a room Bulma designed long ago for her. It was pretty with a canopy bed, pink walls and rose printed blankets. Needless to say Vegeta spent as little time as necessary in that room. 

She was truly exhausted. For a moment he sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at the tiny little girl, one with amazing, and deadly powers. The door squeaked opened, letting in the light from the hall. But it didn't seem to disturbed the sleeping child.

Outside Bulma waited. Vegeta sighed he should had expected this. Without a word he tucked her in and left. Once outside he quietly closed the door. 

Vegeta: What?

Bulma: You know what!!

Looking behind him at the closed door. Vegeta for once in his life was speechless. 

Bulma: Well?

Taking her arm Vegeta led Bulma away from the door. 

Vegeta: She's been though a lot. 

Bulma: Is that all you have to say! Our son is in the infirmary half dead! What happened out there!!

Vegeta: She had been practicing on me. It's never done that before. Ya it painful…very painful. But she's never hurt me!!

Bulma: What the hell are you talking about?

Vegeta: Sky…she has this ability. It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before.

Bulma stared in shock her mouth opening wider and wider as Vegeta explained. 

After he was through, Bulma didn't know what to say. Her eyes darted back and forth while her mind was taking in everything. 

Bulma: I don't understand? 

Vegeta: Neither did I at first. It's hard to explain…to understand until she uses it on you. 

Bulma: No! Not that. What I don't understand is why you would **teach** such a dangerous technique to a child!! Vegeta she's only six years old!

Vegeta was shocked. He didn't think that Bulma would react this way. The truth be told he never thought of it that way. She acted so mature on the ship. So attentive to everything he had to teach her. However he wasn't in the wrong. So he wasn't going to let Bulma steal the child potential!

Vegeta: You should ask why didn't Trunks even notice we were home! That's why she was so upset. You don't know how much she's looked forward to showing off her new ability to Trunks! She was let down…Painfully. You would think he considered his own problems more important than her!

Bulma hissed. 

Bulma: How dare you! In case you didn't know he broke up with Angie!

Vegeta: I don't think Sky understands that! Trunks is acting worse than any child I know!

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta: NO I'm sick of keeping my mouth shut! Trunks is spoiled! He expects his woman to answer to him with a snap from his figures!  

Bulma: You do it!

Vegeta: NO I DON'T

Bulma was surprised at the furious note in his voice. He wasn't but the fury was there. He was truly angry. Calming down at least to the eye Vegeta looked deeply into her eyes. 

Vegeta: Do you really think if that was true? We would still be together. 

Vegeta sighed. He was tired. But he had to get his thoughts across. If he didn't now he would never get another chance.

Vegeta: He has to learn that money won't buy him love. I seriously doubt if he even really cares about his children. I know he loves them…but that isn't enough.

A tear fell to the floor. Vegeta looked at it surprised. Then to the owner…Bulma was crying. He'd never seen her cry…never? Bulma launched herself into Vegeta's arms, getting his shirt wet.

Bulma: I've been lying to myself. But what can we do? I just want him to be happy. 

Bulma admitting she was wrong. That was almost more than he could handle. 

Vegeta: You have to stop babying him. 

Bulma searched Vegeta's face. Was she really babying him? She had always known she was protective. But she was a good mother. Maybe the problem was only with Trunks. Something that just happened when you were famous, smart, handsome and rich. Maybe he was spoiled? Maybe the problem wasn't that she was a bad mother…she was just being a good mother for to long. It was something to think about. 

Bulma: What about Sky? 

Vegeta: She'll be all right. I'll talk to her. 

Bulma: You know what? 

Vegeta: What? 

Bulma: I've missed fighting with you.

Vegeta smirked and lowered his head slightly. Bulma meet him half way and their lips met. 

It was a soft lingering kiss. One that only years of love and life could create. 

It was passionate yet light and sweet. For their lips barely touched, yet their souls entwined and were set afire. 

Pulling slowly away. Vegeta gazed into her beautiful eyes, seeing the soul that lay beneath them. 

Vegeta: I'm glad.

            Goku stood outside of Saradina quarters. His hand was posed to knock, but he was unsure what he was going to say. It was ridiculously late and he suddenly felt like he shouldn't be bothering her. He had come to demand answers, if she had any about his wife. Goku was sure he picked up a clue and a connection from the Kia pertaining to Saradina. _This was stupid just knock on the door for crying out loud. _

Steeling his nerves he knocked softly. No answer, he knocked again a little louder, still no answer. Maybe she was asleep. 

He went to knock a third time when much to his surprise the door whooshed open. Taking a bold step, even if he didn't feel that way, he made his way into her room. 

The lights were turned off. That was unusual why would she let him in and not turn on the lights? 

Muttering the password the lights came on. Goku was blinded for a second but a few blinked fixed the problem. 

Before him sleeping soundly on her bed was Saradina. So she was asleep. So why did the door open. Goku knew the answer before he even finished thinking the question

A malfunction, the ship was old after all. And no matter how good of a tech Saradina was, even she couldn't keep everything running. In fact his own door sometimes acted funny. 

However Goku was sorely disappointed. _Well hell._ He wasn't going to get any answers from a sleeping beauty. But he didn't want to wake her. She seemed so at peace in her sleep, a far cry from the haunted eyes that stared at him while she was awake. Maybe he should wait, they would be arriving at Yardat in a few hours. He would get his answers then. Goku turned to leave when she muttered in her sleep. 

Saradina: No…it hurts. 

Goku looked over his shoulder, her peaceful look was shattered by a grimace of pain over her flawless face. Was she having a bad dream? What was it about?

Turning in her sleep Goku thought he discovered the reason. On the back of her shoulder reaching from her neck down to her midway were scars. Deep horrid scars. They looked like burn marks only he knew they weren't. They were ki blasts, and judging from the extent of the injures, one's made purely from the art of torture. 

A single word echoed in his mind. 

Frieza

He didn't know how, but he knew without a doubt the marks were made by that bastard. 

Walking over to her, unsure why he was doing it. Goku sat gingerly down, and reached to brush away a lock of hair from her face. The action seemed to calm her somewhat. 

She looked so beautiful… 

I'm attracted to her. 

This wasn't the first time that thought crossed his mind. He had known this from the first time he saw her. She was a beautiful woman, not only that but a Saiy-jin as well. In the beginning he blamed it on that fact. Thinking it must be some sort of Saiy-jin body chemistry or something. 

But then he started to notice other things. Like how dedicated she was, how fierce a warrior. Everything about her he respected. And damn if the attraction didn't increase! 

The animal side of him screamed at him to do something about it. Hell your single, do what Saiy-jins do. But Goku had always violently pushed those thoughts away. 

Then as time wore on, and he started to train her. He started to notice little things. Maybe it was because she had black eyes and hair but she repeatedly reminded him of Chi-Chi. 

The way she stood up to him. The way she argued with him. The look in her eyes when she was angry enough to kill. Hell even her blush reminded him of his lost Chi-Chi. 

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe he missed her so much that he wanted to see those things. 

But in the end he knew it came down to one simple fact. 

He was lonely. 

Without knowing why Goku reached down and gently kissed her cheek. It was an innocent gesture. But he wasn't prepared for the feelings it arose in him. He suddenly felt light headed, with the warmth of her cheek still on his lips. He lingered there, just above her face. He could smell her. Could feel her breath against his neck. So close…yet so far apart. 

Suddenly afraid of being discovered Goku stood up.  But being discovered wasn't his only fear. So as quietly he could he walked toward the door. Calling for the lights to turn off behind him. But before he left he turned around, staring into the darkness. 

His heart was beating fast, his body was betraying him. Not only him but Chi-Chi as well. He was still married! She was dead but that didn't matter! She had been faithful for him. And this was how he repaid her! By lusting after the first girl he sent any amount of time with. 

He would stay away from her. At all costs, he didn't need any more guilt or sins on his soul. That one kiss showed him how dangerous and untrusting he was.

With that thought he turned and left. The door stayed open behind him. Proving it was nothing but a malfunction. He thought no more of it. 

However in the darkness of Saradina's room. A hand reached to a cheek still burning with the feeling of his slight kiss. 

She wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. 

Solitude stood alone in the control room. Starring mindlessly into space. 

Everything was winding to an end. Soon perhaps so soon Goku would find out what really happened to his wife. 

Would he understand? 

Solitude: I've tried to protect them for so long. Worked so hard to bring everything together. Yet it's happening so fast. Like a ball rolling down a hill. Getting faster and faster with each turn. How much longer can I out run it before it's over?

Thinking back Solitude could remember when all his brothers were pure. Pain and Wrath included. Emotions are not evil, are not corruptible, only people are. And slowly over time Pain and Wrath became more and more power hungry. Especially after the introduction of Super Saiy-jins. 

I think that Wrath took it personally that the power of a SS came from him. Yet Soul retained the power. Wrath had personally groomed Vegeta to be his personally SS like Goku was for soul. Yet somehow Soul managed to steal him as well. I think that's when Wrath went over the edge. 

He missed those days, when the universe was in balance. When they all worked together as one, as they were supposed to do. Unlike today where it was every Kia for himself, fighting, and arguing, scheming behind each others backs. 

Know he was here, they were there. The lines were clearly drawn. 

If only Goku didn't know about Yardrat. 

He was terribly rushed now. He wasn't ready for the information the Yardratians would give Goku. 

Hell for that matter neither was Goku. 

It will tear him apart. He will not understand. 

With suddenly insight Solitude felt his own being threatened. Not that death would matter. He would just be reborn back on planet Arakis. But that was a dangerous…no a fatal move. He needed to be on earth when the time came. If Goku ended up killing him on Planet Yardrat he wouldn't be reborn soon enough to help him. 

Closing his eyes, Solitude created another shield around Saradina and Goku. 

This would cloud his brothers minds just enough to trick them into thinking he was still with Goku. 

With that Solitude said a silent farewell, _until we meet again Goku and Saradina. _

He then transported his body toward Earth. He had a lot to do, to prepare for the Trypils. 


	8. newlove8

_P.s. I meant to address these sooner but forgot. This has to do with the Supreme Kia, I know something happens during Buu and this old guy shows up. Taking Shin's place…or something like that. But since I don't know exsactly what happens. Shin is going to be the Supreme kia, just pretend the old guy never shows up. _

Trunks opened his eyes slowly and winced them shut again. Damn if his entire body didn't hurt. 

He wanted to sleep. Deep painless sleep…but the warrior in him refused. He had to face the threat. So he opened them again.

Everything was so fuzzy that it was hard to see. He did see his mother. Or thought he did…after blinking a few times thankfully his eyes cleared. Yes it was his mother She was fusing over him and hadn't noticed he was awake. On the other side of the room stood his father. His arm were crossed in his classic 'I'm here leave me alone' stance. 

What in the world happened?

Trunks: Mother? 

Bulma jumped in surprise. Then with amazing speed she was beside him, pressing a damp cloth against his forehead. 

Bulma: I'm here darling.

Trying to sit up Trunks was amazed at the extent of his injures. He couldn't move it just hurt to bad. _Well…I guess that's better than not feeling anything. _

Breathing in deeply Trunks tried not to be sick. He resisted it although the urge to lose his reunion dinner was strong. 

Trunks: What hit me??

His mother looked uncomfortable. Her eyes darted toward Vegeta as if she wished he would say something.  But never less she smiled, one of her rare worn-out smiles.

Bulma: Don't worry about that now. Just hang on a little longer. Bra should be back soon.

Trunks was confused, which his logical mind said was probably because of his injures. His vision was also starting to go black again, blinking on and off like a faulty TV. Dear Kami he hadn't felt this beat up since…ah hell who was he kidding he'd never felt this bad before. 

Trunks: What?

Bulma: I sent her to Corrin's. She went to get a Senzu.

That really confused him, was he so bad he needed a Senzu? Once again he tried to sit up. He had to see. Bulma tried to push him back down but he was not to be denied. What he saw nearly caused him to lose consciousness again. 

His body didn't look human…or Saiy-jin anymore. It was a massive hunk of bruises, cuts and broken bones. Judging from the amount of bloody wraps on the floor Trunks guessed he had been bleeding quite a lot too. Not a single piece of flesh had been spared. Why was he alive? How much abuse can a body take before shutting down? Laying back down Trunks cursed colorfully. 

It hurt to even breath. 

Trunks: What happened? 

Before Bulma could answer the door flew open and Bra came running in. She looked out of breath. Upon seeing Trunks condition she paled. 

Bra: Dear Kami!

Dropping to her knees beside his bed she took a bean out of a small brown bag and shoved it down his throat so forcefully he nearly choked. 

Within seconds he was completely healed. The pain dulled and disappeared. For a moment his mind was fuzzy, like it hadn't caught on yet. But that was only for a moment. 

Smiling relieved Trunks sat up and gave his sister a huge hug. 

Bra: You know I could make a fortune with these beans. 

Laughing she hugged him back. 

He felt 100 percent better, but a nagging doubt still clung to him. 

Trunks: So will you tell me now what happened?

Vegeta: The Sky rained fire. 

It took a moment but dawning did light up his troubled eyes.

Trunks: Sky??

Trunks couldn't believe it. He looked over to his mother. She wouldn't meet his eyes. 

Trunks was surprised at the anger he felt. Not at Sky, she was only a child after all, but at his father.

Trunks: What the hell did you teach her!!

His father as always stood silent not bothering to meet his eyes. Like the great Saiy-jin Prince's own son didn't matter enough to acknowledge.

Trunks slowly stood up. Not meeting his mothers or Bra curious gazes. All his attention was focused on Vegeta.

Trunks: Answer me! What did you teach her? 

Vegeta: Alma en Pena.

 Trunks: What!

Vegeta: It means Tortured Soul…or something like that.

He could believe that. Even now the shadow of pain refused to flee. Like a bad after taste of something you didn't know you ate. 

Vegeta unfolded his arms meeting Trunks blue eyes with his own black ones. For once Trunks didn't back down. Although he was visibly nervous. He'd never stood up to his father like this before. 

Bulma: maybe we should go?

With that Bulma led a confused Bra toward the door.

However Vegeta's arm snaked out and caught Bra. 

Vegeta: Did you get them?

Bra: I gave Trunks one didn't I?

Vegeta held out his hand not appreciating her sarcasm.  Bra handed him the rather full looking bag of Senzu beans. 

Bra: I wish you would tell me why we need so many?

Vegeta didn't answer her, however she hadn't really expected him to. 

Chancing a look toward her brother, Bra followed her mother's example and left the men alone. They had issues to work out. 

Trunks: What is Alma en Pena?

Vegeta: A new technique. 

Trunks: What really happened? I…felt something…it hurt. 

Vegeta: Yes it does hurt.

Trunks: She's done it to you?

Vegeta: She's been practicing on me. 

For some strange reason pride swelled in Trunks. 

This was silly. He didn't want her to train…not yet. she was just too young. She'd already proven that at the reunion. 

Vegeta: I know what your thinking. No!

Trunks became furious! How the hell could he even pretend to know what Trunks was thinking. He was never there. Always training or something! Never any time for his son! He didn't even know what his son's favorite color was, much less what he was thinking. 

This must have shown in his face, because Vegeta finished his thoughts. Proving to Trunks he indeed know his son better than Trunks thought.

Vegeta: I'm going to continue training her. 

Trunks: You don't have a say! I'm her father! Not you! 

Vegeta: Then act like it!!

Trunks stood back aghast. 

Vegeta: You want to know what happened! Sky and I returned! Everybody noticed but you! You were wallowing in you self pity so much you didn't know we came back!

That's what sent her over the egde! 

Trunks: I love my children!

Vegeta: Really? Could have fooled me.

Trunks couldn't believe he was hearing this! Especial from his father…the worse father ever to grace the planet. But then again…

Thinking back Trunks couldn't help but remember all the thing that Vegeta did for his family. Hell he even sacificed himself to Buu to save their lives. And how he never made Trunks feel like he was being ignored even when Vegeta was in the middle of a training session. And how he would take out time to take him to the park…and to get ice cream. 

Vegeta was a hard man to know, but perhaps Trunks was wrong about his fatherhood abilities. But that didn't mean Vegeta could tell him how to be a father!

 Trunks was a good father. So what were a few forgotten birthdays or recitals…He always gave them an extra nice gift to say he was sorry.

Vegeta: Trunks…money doesn't buy love. 

He stared open mouthed at Vegeta. _Has he learned how to read minds_? You would think so. 

Vegeta looked to the ground. He was waiting for Trunks say he was wrong. However Trunks didn't deny it. _Good that's the first step. _

Vegeta: Trunks you are my son…Yet I have failed you. For it is my duty to be truthful. Yet I have remained silent all of these years. Do you understand what I am saying? 

Surprising himself Trunks did understand, more than he wanted to do. 

Damn when had it gotten so bad. When did he lose sight of what was important? 

Trunks: Yes I do. 

Vegeta: Good. I feel we should unload our guilty consciences if you know what I mean before the battle. 

Panic struck Trunks so hard in the chest it left him breathless. The only time his father talked like that was when something terrible was about to happen. 

Trunks: The beans???

Vegeta: I'm sorry Trunks…I honestly believe we are going to need them.

Trunks closed his eyes. Surprisenly only one person was on his mind.

Trunks: Angie…

Smiling brightly Ubuu put his daughter onto his shoulders. She giggled and cooed in sheer delight as she then raised her hands up into the sky. So she could feel the wind in her face. Ubuu shifted direction and flew in a wide circle. He laughed with his daughter, feeling her childish delight. 

Down below him Pan leaned against the doorframe, drying a dish. She smiled not the least bit fearful for her child. Ubuu was careful; he wouldn't do anything that could hurt her. 

In fact the only dangerous thing he did was turn bugs and mice into chocolate for Chi-kou to eat. Pan was sure that she would get some deadly disease from those little treats. 

That was just plain gross. 

_Note to self don't eat anything Ubuu gives me not wrapped in plastic_

Chi-Kou was a little over 3 months old yet she looked twice that if not more. Everyday she became more and more beautiful. Somehow a perfect blend of Ubuu and herself, yet more beautiful than either. 

Pan sighed as she enjoyed the silence. Bra's kids had finally left. Not that she minded watching them. It was after all a learning experience. But man those kids were loud and mischievous. Goku especially found ways to get into trouble that made Pan look like a saint at his age. 

Placing the dish into a cabinet Pan wondered what Chi-kou would be like as an older child…as an adult. That was one of the most exciting things about children. Seeing her now as a baby and wondering what her future might hold. Pan smiled…maybe they should think about having another. Pan had been an only child but she always wanted another brother or sister. It would be fun seeing her own children interacting to each other like she never could with anyone else.

In only Grandpa was here now. 

Pan sobered at the thought. She had really thought he would stay. But then suddenly King Kia called about something. And he was gone…would he ever return? What would he be like if he did? Would he still be Goku? Or someone else…maybe the person he was turning into? She hoped not. Pan hadn't liked that person. Looking though a window she searched for Ubuu…but something else caught her attention. Ubuu was so involved playing with Chi-kou he didn't notice. However Pan did. Her eyebrows drew together as she tried to figure out what it was. At first she couldn't tell what she was looking at. But as it got closer, something in Pan's spine shivered. A cold breeze seemed to suddenly blow from out of nowhere. Causing goose bumps to spring to life on her skin. Pan didn't like the feel of this. 

Walking outside she called to Ubuu.

Pan: Ubuu…we got company. 

Ubuu frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone today, but that didn't mean anything. However he had heard the catch in her voice. Pan didn't like it…and Ubuu was smart enough to trust her instincts. 

So as quickly as he could he landed.

Following Pan's line of sight he too could make out a lone figure flying almost straight at them. He was still a good ways away. So Pan took Chi-kou from her father's arms and went inside. A moment later she returned and waited until the figure reached them.  

Before long two small feet touched the earth in front of the Ubuu home. 

"Hello…I have some words to speak with you…about Son Goku."

            The ships boasters fired to life as the Event Horizon neared the planet. True to its construction it barely even shook as the ship entered the atmosphere. Saradina stood alone in the control room. With confident and swift movements she pushed buttons and pulled levers. In only a few minutes they would be landing. She was excited, not to mention scared to death. 

The planet loomed before her on the viewfinder. 

Finally an end to the game. Her destiny…and the reason that the Kia saved her from Frieza. All on this planet…at least that's what she hoped. 

Saradina: I just want this to end. No more running and searching. 

She let the excitement run wild. Hoping it would push out other thoughts. Most of them about a particular Saiy-jin. 

She just didn't understand him. 

He was so reserved almost shy. Nothing like any other Saiy-jin she'd had ever known. 

Saiy-jin's follow their instincts, yet she felt he was fighting against it. 

_Why else would he kiss me then leave like that? _

He just didn't make sense. 

Last night she had been sorely disappointed when he left. It had been wonderful to feel his lips on her cheek. And she had longed to reach for him. However she didn't…sensing on a higher level that that would have been a mistake. 

So when he turned and left she didn't call to him.  

Just thinking about him made her heart race. 

Saradina looked over surprised as Goku walked into the control room.

_Act normal…he doesn't know you were awake…normal…just act normal…stop blushing!!_

Goku took one glance at her and cursed under his breath. It was that damn blush again. 

Tearing his eyes from her he turned toward the viewfinder. Clinching his hands he tried to banish her from his thoughts. It had been a mistake to come here. He had know she was here…she didn't need his help. He should leave. Yet he couldn't. His legs just wouldn't obey.  

Embarrassment hung in the air so thick both could taste it. Yet neither complemented on it. Believing only they alone felt it and not wanting to draw attention. 

Goku closed his eyes, and damn it if her face didn't haunt him. Just behind his eyes lids. 

Snapping them open he cursed under his breath, and shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

Saradina: I think Solitude left us. 

That got his attention! Goku whirled around. His eyes flashing.

Goku: WHAT?

She was embarrassed…she shouldn't have said anything. Yet she would have gone crazy if she didn't break the silence. 

Saradina: I looked everywhere for him. I think he jumped ship last night. 

Goku felt the bite of his nails into his hands. Goku knew it! That Kia couldn't be trusted!!

_If he did anything to Chi-Chi he will regret it…GREATLY!!!_

Goku: I don't care.  I got what I needed from him. 

Saradina raised an eyebrow at his cold voice. However it was the words, not the way he spoke them that bothered her. Within a moment she went from being embarrassed to seeing red! She was mad. What about her! She had been searching for over 4 years! Didn't she deserve to find her destiny too! The Kia had yet to help her! There was more to the universe than Goku and Chi-Chi!

Saradina: Asshole!! 

With that Saradina put the ship on autopilot and basically ran out of the control room. 

Goku was shocked…surprised. Why did she curse him? What did he do?

Goku: Wait!

Despite himself he ran after her. Her upset with him was more than he could handle. 

Saradina made it to her room and locked the door before he caught up to her. 

Outside Goku fought the urge not to tear the door down. 

Goku: Saradina?

He knocked gently. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard her moving around. But she didn't answer him. 

Goku: Saradina…what's wrong?

He felt silly. But he couldn't help but ask the question. 

Inside Saradina wasn't sure what to say. A true Saiy-jin wouldn't just ask…he would demand. He would tear down the door and yell and scream. Not ask politely what was bothering her, hoping she would tell him. Deep inside she was almost glad, touched even, but she still didn't know what to do.  

Saradina: I guess its true. 

Goku: What is?

Saradina: You're a Saiy-jin by blood. But not in your heart. 

Now where in the hell did that come from. 

The door opened and Goku found her sitting on her bed deep in thought. 

Memory of the night before had him almost blushing. But he steeled his mind concentrating only on her, just her. 

Saradina: The Kia lied to me. 

Goku raised his eyebrow.

Saradina: He said that he would help me discover my destiny. And now he's gone. Saradina stood up uncomfortable and turned her back to Goku. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe that she would show such weakness to another. Even Komodie didn't know this part of her. 

Saradina: Even before I could remember. There has been an emptiness inside of me. 

Why was she telling this to him? She shouldn't be telling him this. But the words almost made themselves. And she found herself spilling her guts to this man, someone she hardly even knew.

Saradina: I…when the Kia saved me. He showed it to me. Showed it in a way I can't explain. But it was like having an out of body experience…but instead of seeing your body, I saw my soul.  I saw this dark mass, like a hole. It hurt to look. And the Kia said that I had to fill it to be happy. He said he would help me find this thing. And I believed him. 

She felt Goku's stare burn her back but she wasn't going to turn around yet. She knew if she looked at him she would lose her nerve. She had to tell him. Her body screamed to tell him, even if her mind said nay. 

Saradina: But now he's gone…I don't even know where to start. 

Saradina finally turned to face Goku, her cheeks wet with her silent tears. 

Saradina: That's why I'm mad. And if you…if you made him leave! I'll never forgive you!

Goku didn't know what to say. But not because he couldn't sympathize with her, but because it hit so closely with his own heart. 

Goku: I'm sorry…

Without knowing why he took her into his arms while she cried against his chest. His arms wrapped strongly around her, making her feel comfortable…safe. 

He laid his chin upon her head wondering what to do. It felt so right for her to be in his arms. 

A slow warm spread over his body his heart beat faster, and that strange light-headedness from last night came back. He knew he should leave. He remembered his promise to stay away but that seemed so long ago. All that mattered was the crying woman in his arms. It broke what was left of his heart to see her like this. She was so strong, so fierce. 

It took a lot to express ones fear to another, to reveal their very heart. Goku felt strangely honored that she chose to do so with him. Even if he was the reason she was crying. 

So he just gently rocked back and forth silent, lending support without demand.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime in a few seconds Goku spoke. 

Goku: The Kia told me, the day I came. That our destinies were connected 

Saradina looked up, Goku smiled.

Goku: I think that planet Yardrat will have your answers as well as mine. 

Saradina: What if it doesn't?

Goku: Well…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Saradina: what bridge??

Goku laughed. The sound startled Saradina so much that she actually jumped. She'd never heard him laugh before. A warm and fiery glow in the pit of her stomach stole her breath. She liked it when he laughed. 

Goku: Never mind it's a Earth saying. 

Saradina: Ok

With that she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, exactly like he did to her the night before. And with a twinkle in her eye she slipped out of his arms. She then left him alone, she had things to do before they landed. 

Trunks swallowed hard. 

He stood in front of a small apartment complex. This was where Angie was staying. Thankfully she had told her mother where she was living and the woman was more than willing to tell him. 

The neighborhood while nice wasn't highclass, his suit, and expensive car stood out like a sore thumb. Several little kids surrounded it telling him loudly and excitely about how he had such a 'cool' car. Smiling at them he promised to let them sit in it as soon as his bussiness was done. 

 With roses in his hand he made his way toward the building.  He felt the weight of everybodies eyes. He nodded politily. But kept going. He couldn't stop now. 

On a pattio there was an old lady sitting in a rocker. She called out to him.

She was old…very from the looks of it. Her hair was so white that it looked like snow. She wore a light blue shawl over her aged shoulders, and a light cream colored dress. Her eyes however caught his attention. They looked so vibrate so youthful. Sparkling with life and laughter. Like she was taking in the wonders of the world for the first time. Yet at the same time old, filled with the depth of a hundred years of wisdom and experience. Trunks felt lost in her eyes. They were beautiful. 

Lady: So you're the man who broke Angie's heart?

Trunks blushed.  

Trunks: Maybe…

The lady nodded a strange sparkle in those eyes. 

Lady: Well let me give you a clue young man! Those roses are pretty, but you need more to win a heart than plants. 

Trunks had nothing to say. He looked at the flowers. They were expensive…but when did Angie ever care about his money. In fact that was one of the things he liked about her. He knew that she wasn't with him just because of it. But that was also a double egded sword, or so he had found out. With it he couldn't keep her, without it he was clueless. 

Trunks: What do you suggest?

Lady: Ahh so we have a smart one hmm. Learn from your mistakes do you?

Trunks nodded, he didn't know why but for some strange reason he felt she could help him. 

Lady: The young lady upstairs likes handmade things. Things made by hand from the heart. 

Slowly the lady stood up, with the help of a walker. With its help she made her way to her door and grabed something from inside. She came back a short time later huffing and puffing. She handed him a rock about the size of softball. 

Lady: Here you go young man…make something quick. The rock is prettier inside than out. As are a lot of things in life.. 

Trunks was surprised…surely she didn't know he really could make something quickly. 

She must be just saying that, saying he should go home until he finished. 

Lady: I know what you are. 

Trunks looked up somewhat paniced. 

Lady: I saw you at the Cell games…well maybe not you. Your father perhaps? It was a long time ago. Humf! You're the spitting image of him.

A strange light glittered in her old eyes. 

Lady: I was there…well not to close mind you. But I watched the entire thing. I saw what you could do. I know what you can do. 

Trunks laughed. He couldn't believe it. 

Lady: You can come inside. If you don't feel comfortable out here…in sight of prying eyes. 

Trunks nodded and helped the Lady inside. 

Once inside Trunks stared at the rock. Trying to figure out what to make. 

Lifting his finger up, he created a small ki. A long straight lasor. He made a cut. It sliced though the rock like butter. 

Lady: Don't think about what your making. Just use your heart. 

So Trunks did and for the next three hours he cut and shaped and polished the rock. He didn't have any talent. But things made from the heart have their own special look, talent is not needed. 

When he was done he sat back and inspected his handly work. 

Cut in the most beautiful crystal he ever seen. Was a wolf. He knew that Angie liked wolfs and that was why he made it. 

But it needed something. Thinking quickly he put both hands on his art work. Trunks closed his eyes. He was doing something he wasn't even sure would work. 

When he opened them again, he smiled. 

The stone was now glowing, ever so softly. So subtle was the effect that it was hard to tell if it was really glowing. But it brought out the cut and natural shape of the crystal, and it would continue to glow with the power he gave it for a long long time. 

Trunks: I'm done.

Lady: Good…now you can wake up. 

Trunks: What?

Suddenly Trunks sat up in bed. Sweat was pouring from his body. Looking around wildly he realized he was in the guest room at Capsule Corp. and it was still dark out. Calling for the lights to come on. Trunks sat up somewhat shaken. It had been a dream…but it was so real??

Standing up Trunks walked over to his bathroom. He turned on the water and splashed it on his face. It felt good, but he still couldn't shake an almost eerie feeling about his dream. 

Man he could even remember in his dream waking up, getting dressed, and driving to Angie's. He'd never had such a detailed dream. 

Sitting down in a chair Trunks mind wondered. It was so easy in his dream to go to Angie's. But now in real life…it seemed harder just making that decision. He brushed his long Blue hair out of his eyes. So hard. 

But he missed her. Missed his son…and…Trunks heart broke as he realized he didn't even know if Angie had a girl or boy. 

Trunks: Wonder what she named the baby. 

He would go, he had to. 

He loved her.

The thought shot though Trunks like a Ki blast. 

He loved her. 

He couldn't believe it, why didn't he realize it earlier. 

Trunks: So it's finally happened. I fall in love and look what I do. I'm so scared of my own emotions that I push her aside. 

Standing up Trunks knew what he had to do, and he had to do it now. 

As he was leaving his room, something caught his eye. 

Confused he walked toward the bed. Something was underneath it. 

Grabbing the edge of the blanket he yanked it from the bed.

It was the wolf; still glowing with the power he gave it. 

Trunks gave a very girl like shriek and bolted from the room. 

It would be hours before he gathered the nerve to return. 

            _What a strange planet. _That was the first thought in Saradina's mind, when they finally landed. Stepping off the gangplank. Saradina looked around. Tall and numerous mountains touched the sky. But other than that she didn't see anything. Not even a plant much less a person.

Behind her Goku jumped and landed with a thump. He was smiling brightly.

Goku: Saiuty, Rauo, Tyui!! It's me Goku. I'm back!!

With amazing speed Saradina found herself in a crowd. Where the hell did they come from? They all seemed to know Goku quite well. And was buzzing with questions and shouts of welcome back. 

Goku clapped a large hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly. Why was Goku acting so weird?

Goku: This is Saradina. 

She muttered a hello as several creatures shouted out in some weird greeting. After a moment the crowd disappeared. With only one gesturing for them to follow. Saradina leaned over toward Goku to say something. But before she could he actually stepped away. She was somewhat hurt. But decided to ignore it.

Saradina: Goku you know them?

Goku nodded once again the man she knew. 

Goku: I spent almost an entire year here a long time ago. 

Saradina: Where are we going?

Goku: To the community shelter. 

Saradina: What?

Goku: It's like the biggest guest room you ever saw. 

She made a face at him. She was really uncomfortable. They were wasting their time. Surely these strange little creatures wouldn't have the information they needed. 

Before long they came to a large cave. Which suddenly made sense to her. They lived underground. No wonder she didn't see anything. 

The cave was dark damp and smelly. She hoped that their entire city wasn't like that. The Creature led Goku and a nervous Saradina to a staircase. Goku went down without a thought. Saradina was a bit more hesitate, she didn't know if she liked this. 

But not wanting to be showed up by Goku, Saradina also followed. 

It took nearly 20 minutes of walking down seemly endless stairs before they reached their goal. 

One minute they were walking in complete darkness the next she found herself in the most beautiful city she had ever seen. 

It was amazing. For one thing light was everywhere. Not a single shadow could be seen in this underground paradise…city was just to mild a word for it. Cut into the rock were hundreds of building some were just plain gray, others were cut to accent the natural colors of the rock. They seemed so perfect it was hard to believe that this place was built, and hadn't formed with the planet. Looking up Saradina realized that the ceiling was nearly a mile high. Everything was so clean and airy. Amazing since they were underground. 

Saradina: Wow.

Beside her Goku nodded. He had been amazed the first time he saw it too. 

Beside them the creature smiled. He had stopped just so they could gawk.

But now they needed to go, gesturing he then led them on. 

Saradina went with more happy thoughts than she had a moment ago.

The guest room was indeed huge. More like a guest mansion. But she wasn't going to complain. It had an air of elegance that she just didn't have on her ship. 

Smiling brightly at the little guy…Philieo…she entered one of the rooms. 

The room was made out of stone as was the floor, and furniture. But it was beautiful and everything was polished to a smooth glowing finish. Saradina jumped onto the huge mattress amazed at how comfortable it was. 

Saradina: Man I could get use to this. 

Stretching Saradina in one fluid motion took off her armor. She didn't think she would need it. In the corner was a large closet. The temptation was to great. 

She went over and opened it. Inside it was packed with cloths. Lots and lots of cloths, pants, shirts, and some very beautiful dresses. 

In fact…they looked like they would fit. 

Saradina bit her lower lip. Should she? 

Philieo did give her this room; maybe the cloths were for her. 

Deciding quickly Saradina grabbed a dress. 

Standing in front of a mirror she brought it up against her. 

_I've never dressed up nice before. _

So without a second thought she undressed and put it on. 

It was beautiful, it made her beautiful. 

On an impulse she took out the pins in her hair. 

It seemed like this dress was made just for her.

Saradina: Wow. 

_I wonder if Goku will like it. _ 

Rolling her eyes she cursed herself. What did she care if he thought she was pretty? _A lot unfortunally_. But other than one kiss on her cheek he hadn't show any interest in her. He even seems to avoid me. 

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened it Philieo greeted her. He smiled brightly.

Philieo: good you're dressed already. 

Saradina: Oh…umm Ya I guess I am. 

Philieo: Everybody is waiting. 

Unsure what was going on She followed him. 

It wasn't long before they reached another building. Once inside she realized a dinner was going on. Goku was already there, stuffing his face. As were everyone else. 

Laughing in sudden delight Saradina realized that these people could actually keep up with a Saiy-jin during a meal a rare thing indeed. 

Goku didn't notice her when she first came in. But suddenly she was there. And Goku found he didn't care about the food anymore. For a moment he openly stared at her, his month half open. 

Like him she had changed for the big welcome back dinner. However she looked a lot better than he did right now.

She was in an ankle length dress. It was white with dark black designs on the bottom and on the sleeves. It moved so well with her, and formed so completely with her body, he found it hard to imagine her not in it. It complemented her dark hair and eyes.

Dear Kami she was Beautiful. 

In his mind her kiss replayed itself. His cheeks burned especially the one she kissed.

What made her do that? 

She kissed him just like he did her. 

Did that mean she knew? 

Goku felt suddenly exposed. It was bad enough he knew, but her as well. She must think him a monster. Taking advantage of her like that. When he thought she was sleeping. 

Goku forced himself to pile more food onto his plate and into his mouth. He didn't want anyone to know about how uncomfortable he was. 

It appeared though that Saradina had finally settled down. When he had started down the stairs he had his doubts about if she would follow. Now however she more at ease than he was. 

Suddenly Rauo the leader of the Yardatians stood up arms outstretched. 

Rauo: Goku has returned. It has been many many years since we had the pleasure of feeding this noble earthling.  I am wondering now what brings you thus far.  Tell us your story. Lets see if Goku is still the master story teller. 

Everybody now full leaned back. One thing the Yardatians liked more than anything…even food was a good story. And Goku while last here had built a reputation for telling great stories. 

Goku shook his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth. They wanted a happy story, to go with full and happy bellies. This story wasn't finished and defiantly wasn't happy.

Goku: I'll speak of why I'm here later. I happen to have a better tale to tell. One of danger and fights of creatures born out of evil minds and evil intentions. 

Saradina watched as Goku stood up to tell the story. He was amazing. He literary took up the room with his presence. Even she was captivated as he recounted the fight with a magical creature called Buu. It took a good hour to tell. Yet even she was yearning to hear more. It seemed so unreal. She laughed with everyone else. When he spoke told them about the wish that turned him into a child. He then went on to talk about a creature named Baby and Finally talked about the Dragonballs cracking and how he survived that ordeal.

Hours later everything was finally settling down. People were going home happy and content. However before Rauo could leave Goku asked him if they could speak in private. Rauo agreed.

Goku followed Rauo as he entered his office. The Yardatian smiled waiting for Goku to speak.

Goku found himself not knowing how to start. Rauo must have sensed this.

Rauo: Goku your story was good. But I feel you have another…less happy one to tell. 

Goku nodded then spoke softly almost to himself

Goku: Solitude told me I would find the answers I seek here.

Rauo: SOLITUDE??? You met the Ultimate Kia of Solitude.

Goku startled in surprise. He hadn't even realised he said that outloud.

Goku: You know of the Ultimate Kia's?

Rauo smiled somewhat sadly.

Rauo: Yes we know of them. Goku my friend the Yardatians are an old race. In fact we are 'The Children of Fate' 

Goku: I'm sorry I don't understand?

Rauo motioned for Goku to sit down.  Goku watched as Raup walked back and forth pacing. Searching for the rights words to speak. Finally he sat down as well behind his large stone desk.

Rauo: Goku I have a story for you. Whether it will help I do not know. 

The story begins before the creation of the universe. In the beginning there is nothing, no dimensions, no planets, no life. All there is, is Fate. 

One day Fate decides to create life. Why is unknown. And in the beginning Fate was successful in creating first the worlds and then the heavens…all for her greatest creation…life. But when the time came, when she tried to create life, she found she could not. She tried for many hundreds of years but was unable. Finally she grew angry and cursed the new world, which she had created. Then tears of loneliness fell from her eyes and landed here on Yardat. Life was created from those tears. And that is where we come from. We are children of Fate.

The first-born people. 

But Goku the story doesn't end there. Fate had found the secret to life…But in creating life, her power grew unstable. But instead of letting us die, so her power could be as it was. Fate split herself so life could continue. It was a great act, made because of the greatest emotion…love.

When she split one side remained the same…remained Fate. The other half became all of the emotions that could be felt. And thus the Ultimate Kia was born.  And for many years things were as they should be. 

Now that was supposed to be the end of the story. But it is not Goku. 

For reasons unknown…the being known as the Ultimate Kia became unbalanced…unstable in his power. He then split in a ritual called the Trypils. And out of that split the four brothers came to be. Ultimate Solitude the Kia of loneliness and loss, Ultimate Wrath Kia of anger, Ultimate Pain Kia of Pain, fear and Hate and Ultimate Soul Kia of love and friendship.

And thus the powers of the Ultimate Kia's remained as such even to this day.

Rauo: We know a lot. Because we were the first. And unlike other races. We knew Fate and shared in her wisdom and dream. But Goku I will confess in being confused on why the Kia of Loneliness would seek you out. 

Goku: You've heard me speak of Chi-Chi. 

Rauo: Yes she is your wife. 

Goku: She's dead…and missing. 

Rauo gave Goku a strange look before answering.

Rauo: Missing? 

Goku: Yes. Solitude told me I would find out where she was if I came here.

Rauo thought a moment, he was clearly uncomfortable. 

Rauo: I fear that the knowledge you gain from us will do more harm than good. Very well we shall ask Fate herself. But I warn you Goku…her answers are not always what you want to hear. 

Goku: I don't care…I have to know.

Rauo: I know. That's the only reason I do this. Be prepared Goku…we start the ritual before the sun rises. 

            Trunks was at the apartment complex. It was exactly like it was in his dream. Right down to the kids yelling about his car. Walking toward the building he noticed one difference…the old woman. She wasn't there. 

Trunks: Figures. 

Walking up the stairs he came to apartment E. 

_All you have to do is knock just knock…you've gotten this far…just knock!!_

Gathering his nerves he knocked. 

Inside he heard a child crying. It sounded like Kevin. After a moment he knocked again.

This time another voice yelled.

Angie: Hold on I'm coming. 

She opened the door. Trunks literally watched as the color in her face drained. Suddenly feeling like the biggest jerk in the world, he held up the roses he picked up. 

Trunks: Hi…

And she slammed the door in his face.

Trunks: Angie!! Please!!

Angie: Go away!! 

Banging on the door he tried to yell over Kevin's screaming. 

Trunks: Please just listen for a second.

Angie: You asshole…I've been listening for 3 years!! I'm not listening anymore. 

Outside Trunks could hear people asking what was going on. Not that he blamed them they were yelling rather loud. 

Trunks: Wait…

Angie: You don't understand. I don't want your money, your cars, or your damn flowers!!

Trunks: I know…that's why I'm here. 

Angie opened the door. She didn't look happy. He couldn't blame her. Taking the roses from him she threw them down the stairs. 

Angie: You think you can leave for 3 months and just waltz back in my life. Well forget it!!

Trunks heard the same people a couple of young boys downstairs yell encouragement to her. 

"You tell that rich kid Angie"

"Ya kick his ass"

Trunks was getting feed up. How was he going to win her over if everybody was yelling at him?

Trunks: Hey if you two don't shut up. I'm coming down there and kicking your faces in!!

"Whatever bring it on"

Trunks was very tempted and actually had taken off his jacket to do just that when Angie grabbed him. She didn't want him to kill anybody.

Angie: Come in Trunks. 

Smiling he did as she commanded.

Angie: You have 3 tries. 

Trunks smiled, 3 tries that was more than he expected. 

Trunks: Where to start. First I want to tell you Angie I'm so sorry. I've been a Jerk. Actually I've been a jerk all over my life. 

Angie: two 

Trunks: Yesterday I had a talk with my father and I realized what a bad father…and boyfriend I've been. I want to say I plan on changing…and I've made this for you.

Trunks held out the beautiful wolf he cut from stone. She took it…her hands trembling. Her face softened slightly, but she wasn't quite swayed yet. 

Angie: Its beautiful…you really made it. 

Trunks nodded. 

Angie: I'm sorry Trunks not enough…one 

Trunks cursed…one more try…he didn't know what to say. 

In his mind a voice echoed from his dream. 

Say what you feel 

It was the old lady. 

Trunks: I love you Angie. 

Angie's eyes grew wide. She never in her life expected him to say that. 

Trunks bent down on his knees…

Trunks: I've been refusing to see this. I was scared, scared of what my love would do to me. And Angie…will you marry me? 

Angie looked down at Trunks then to the Carved Crystal he gave her. It was beautiful, glowing softly in her hand. 

Angie: Yes.

Trunks jumped up and hugged her tightly. Tears of happiness damped both of their cheeks. 

Angie: Come I'm sure you want to see your new son. 

Trunks: A son…what did you name him.

Angie smiled…the smile he loved so much. Finally he knew for a fact he could be happy. 

Angie: His names Boxer.

Trunks: Boxer Briefs??? You've got to be kidding???

Angie: Nope.

Trunks: Your cruel.

Angie: I know.

Trunks walked toward the make shift nursery, picking up Kevin on the way. 

The baby was so small. With a full head of purple hair, the baby opened his eyes…a strong uncompromising blue. 

Trunks: He looks like me…big surprise. 

Angie laughed and hugged him. 

Angie: Lets hope he doesn't turn out to be a jerk like you. 

Trunks: Ya so do I. Angie…

Angie: Yes

Trunks: Lets go home. 

            Saradina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Only moments ago she had been awoken. It wasn't even morning yet. But it didn't matter to the Yardatian, with barely a word she was rushed toward the surface. Once outside she was met with an amazing sight. Hundreds of Yardatians probably thousands were sitting around a huge bonfire. Other than the fire it was completely dark…the sun had yet to rise.

The light flicker to and fro making their faces almost mystical.

Not a single muscle moved as they as one began to hum. 

Saradina could feel the sound in her bones. It made her feel strange.

Looking around she finally spotted Goku and made her way toward him. 

Saradina: What's going on?

Goku didn't answer but looked into the fire. He seemed far away…in another world. 

Concerned she reached out and touched his arm. He jumped like she burned him. Something in his eyes bothered her.

Saradina: Goku?

Goku: We're going to get our answer. I hope.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. 

Saradina startled shrieked and brought her hands up in defense. The fire that she had thought was big to begin with reached for the skies in a furious blast. Sparks surround them drifting toward the ground. 

The humming intensified and small dots of lights began to whirl around the Yardatians heads. Like crazy little white fireflies. 

Saradina found herself being pulled into the humming. 

Suddenly a Yardatian stood up. It was Rauo. Walking toward the fire he opened his arms and threw back his head. The fire literally flew from the ground and into his mouth. 

With a snap the land was dark. 

All except two burning eyes in the dark. 

And the humming in her ears and soul. 

Breathing hard she tried to calm herself. Surely she didn't just see what she saw.

 Looking around Saradina realized she could see two people…Goku and Rauo. It was Rauo's eyes that burned in the night. Slowly Rauo opened his mouth. Flames shot from it and he began to speak. But his voice wasn't right. It was like someone else was speaking though his mouth. His eyes remained wide and unblinking…with that horrible flame behind them.

Voice: I have heard your summoning. What does the Children of Fate wish to know?

Goku looked fierce. His eyes burned also…but with determination. 

Goku: I am not a Child of Fate. But it is I that wish for knowledge. 

Rauo turned toward Goku and regarded him. 

Rauo: I will answer one question and only one. You have suffered much at the hands of my brothers. That is the only reason I give you one question. 

Suddenly Saradina found her voice. 

Saradina: What of me?

Rauo looked her way, and Saradina found herself trembling at his gaze. 

Rauo: That depends on Goku's question.

Goku licked his dry lips. Never had he ever felt such power, it was amazing. Terrifying even…only his love for Chi-Chi kept him from bolting like a scared rabbit. 

Goku: Chi-Chi is missing…could you tell me where she is?

Rauo tilted his head as if thinking. However Saradina had a feeling that Raou wasn't the one doing the thinking. 

Rauo: Chi-Chi is no more.

Goku: WHAT!!

Rauo: Chi-Chi is no more. She does not exist anymore. 

Goku's face went white. He couldn't breath…Chi-Chi was gone? 

Goku: NO!

The sound ripped from his throat, it sent a shiver though Saradina's spine. It was filled with such pain and anger that it ripped her soul. Goku dropped to the ground. He couldn't think couldn't move. The pain was such that he couldn't take it. His very soul trembled as well as his muscles. 

Goku: Who….and where…did this. 

Rauo tilted his head again. 

Rauo: Only one question Goku, you've asked it. 

Goku: please…

The creature inside Rauo seemed to consider it. The humming of the Yardatians intensified

Rauo: The one you seek is on Earth.

Tears streamed from his eyes. Chi-Chi was gone…he wasn't quick enough…_I failed!!!_

Throwing his head back violently Goku screamed. His body went stiff as power raced though him into the sky. The world trembled as Goku screamed in pure unrelenting pain. 

He grabbed his head still screaming then as suddenly as it started…Goku collapsed. Saradina yelled out and ran to him. 

She then checked him over…sighing in relief when she felt a pulse. 

She took his hand and gasped. Then with solemn eyes she took the hair out of his hands…his own hair. 

She then took his head, blood trickling from his torn scalp and laid him gently on her lap.

Rauo: You…

Saradina gasped and looked up…shaking uncontrollably. 

Rauo: What you seek will be on Earth also. 

Saradina: Earth? 

Suddenly the fire shot at her…was all around her. Saradina screamed and tried to shield Goku. But she wasn't burned and in a moment of fear it was gone. 

Everything was gone. 

Nothing but the dark met her scared eyes. 

No fire.

No voice.

No Yardatians. 

Cradling Goku's head Saradina realized she felt dizzy. 

Rolling her head to the side, her eyes rolled into her head…and She passed out


	9. pretty much useless Author Rammbling

Just your basic Author's thoughts.  
Lets see first off Please REVIEW!! I really hate asking this and as you hopefull noticed I don't mention it once in my stories AN's. So have a heart, just because I don't pick at you every step of the way in my story doesn't mean I don't need love too.   
Ok second…this ties in with the above statement. If you want to know what happens next in the story of Saradina and Goku review. Because in the next chapter Saradina learns of her true past. Does Goku truly love her for how she is, or how she once was.   
OK lets see…what else. In chapter 9 the monster the Skrike. Ain't he the bomb!   
Once again I'll say that sadly he isn't my monster, but in fact the creation of Dan Simmons.   
Don't ask me the name of the book because I ain't even going to try and spell them. But I suggest you read them. They are great even if they are hard to understand. AND…the Shrike kicks true blue ass in each of the four books.   
Any question comments…REVIEWS…just email them to me. goldwarriors@msn.com   
Don't be shy:) 


	10. newlove9

AN: Just wanted to mention that the Shrike is not mine. I don't claim it in any way shape or form. Dan Simmons is the original creator of the Shrike and is totally cool. I'm not making money of this so all you lawyers leave me alone. Thank you:)  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi was gone.   
Gone but not forgotten.  
Kami…He wished he could forget.  
Oh Chi-Chi how I've failed you.  
Goku sat in silence. His mind, his soul in turmoil. He couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend the simple fact that she was gone.   
Goku knew, that soon…maybe too soon it would hit him. And the tears would fall, the sorrow would come, and then the blackness would descend.   
But for now he just sat. Without words or movement, numb to the world, and to his pain.   
However in his mind gears turned resurfacing memories long since forgotten.   
Memories of a lifetime, of a family, of a love.   
But most of all, he remembered her face, her eyes, her smile.   
Etched deeply into his soul these images reeked havoc! Burning with the knowledge that the mind had yet to realize. Chi-Chi was gone.   
What has happened? Why you Chi-Chi…why me?  
Are you gone because of me?   
He didn't know how to live without her, not anymore. Even in his younger days he depended on her. Knowing that she would always be there, with a hot meal ready and a smile…well maybe not always a smile. But she was there, she cared…she loved.  
But did he deserve that love. Even in the beginning it was rough. He simple didn't know anything about girls and 'real' living. He didn't understand why she would want a house, possessions, and money. He never needed them.   
She somehow understood him though. Somehow knew without asking why he did the things he did. Even when Goku didn't know why he did what he did.  
At first his taking off wasn't his fault. He did die after all.   
But after that…something changed in him.   
He found a roaming spirit, something that Chi-Chi had tried very hard to suppress.   
He found it, and reasons for leaving…Frieza…Androids…Cell…Buu…  
And the list went on…by the time Ubuu came around. He wanted to leave.   
Maybe I'm a coward after all…I choose the easy way out. Instead of living like I should've…I avoided my duty and took off.   
He was gone for seven years!!! SEVEN!! And not once did he call…not even to visit…Pan…Goten…Gohan…Chi-Chi. They continued life, without him.  
He had hurt her. Hurt her bad. He watched as a piece of her died…yet he left with the child Ubuu anyway.   
Did she hate him for that…surely she did? And if that didn't do it what happened next did.  
He was transformed into a small child…and didn't care.   
I made her cry…She hardly ever cries…but I made her…  
It had never once been about her…it was always fighting…always running.   
The only time he ever thought of her, was when he knew something was going to happen.   
Like with Cell, I knew I was going to die.   
So I gave her nine days…only nine to make up for a lifetime.   
And I gave her that year…  
Goku enclosed his face with his hands. Hoping to drive away the memories. He sat up in his bed, and looked around his room, looking for a distraction.   
The Yardatian's were a high-class species. They made everything and in turn ever where you looked beautiful things tickled the senses.   
A long time ago they helped him. Healed his body, fixed his ship and taught him techniques. Yet not even the Yardatians could fix what was wrong now. Especially when his last stay was another cross for him to bear. Yet another time he refused to return home. Left Chi-Chi alone…to live her life.   
Goku: You spent your entire life waiting for me. At least now I can't hurt you.  
And I know when the pain finally hits; it will be more than I can bear. I'm scared   
Chi-Chi…scared of what I may become. Chi-Chi I don't know if I can stand it much longer. Maybe…maybe soon I shall join you. Where ever you are.   
Goku walked to the solitary window. The view was nice…beautiful in fact. It offered most of the city with all the building and such in it. Yet only one thing caught his attention…like it had the other night.  
Saradina's room.  
In the back of his mind a regret lay…one that was surrounded in guilt. He had yet to fully analyze it, afraid of the answers he would find.   
Saradina  
Somehow she had left an impression on him. Made a small part of him…the part still Goku yearning for things unsaid. She made him feel good, about his power, about himself. Sometimes he wished…  
But guilt and hate overrode every other emotion. Guilt over his acts and feelings, and hate for the same reason. He was a terrible person, yearning for another when the one he love was now gone forever.   
He could never forgive himself.  
How could his body betray like that?  
How could his mind?   
They had only known each other for 3 months…yet it seemed like forever.   
Maybe it was simply because she knew the pain of lose. Like he did, or maybe it was because like him she was looking for answers.  
Who knew…all that mattered was that his feelings for her were growing. And he couldn't seem to get a hold of them. It was beyond simple lust now…if it had ever been that. He truly cared for her. Truly wanted to be with her. She was the only thing he looked forward too when the sun rose.   
But that in its self was destroying him. The guilt was eating him alive. Leaving his soul bitter and confused.  
What was happening to him?   
Saradina…  
Goku: What kind of man am I? Chi-Chi died 4 years ago…but it's like she's died all over again. And yet…I yearn to see another.   
Goku turned from the window. Kami how he hated himself.   
Goku walked to the bed and laid down again. Urging his mind to just stop…even if it meant his death…he just wanted peace.   
Peace from his pain…peace from the guilt.   
It curled in his stomach like a serpent, twisting and squeezing. Searing his soul with its foul breath, and poisoning his blood with its venom.   
He would never be whole, he would never be cured.   
Goku groaned and turned in the bed. His mind still confused…He could barely remember what happened the morning before. He didn't want to but his mind was working against him. Bring up images of the fire…the eyes…and the power. The greatest he ever felt. He knew without a doubt that this power was Fate. The powerful being Rauo talked about. She had told him…told him all he needed to know.   
"Chi-Chi was gone. She is no more. "  
"The one you seek is on earth"  
It was then that it happened! His mind caught up with the news.   
Goku started to scream as he lost control!  
  
Saradina found herself once again in the guest bedroom. Sitting up she groaned at the pounding headache ripping her temple in two.   
Saradina: Was it a dream? Please let it be a dream.   
It had been terrible. The burning eyes…Goku's pain.   
Goku!! Where was he!!  
Quickly she got dressed in a beautiful dress that someone had laid out and went to look for Goku.   
She had to know. It seemed too real to be a dream.   
Outside she looked around…no one was about. Strange?  
She ran toward the Eating Hall. There was always someone there…maybe even Goku would be.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.   
The Eating Hall was gone…? Nothing but a large rumble heap remained.   
Ki blast burns were visible on several other buildings. It looked like a war zone.  
Saradina: What happened???  
Already a good number of Yardatians were rebuilding and cleaning the mess.   
Rauo was coordinating the effort.   
Saradina: Rauo??  
Rauo turned and smiled at her. But it was a sad one. He looked so tired.   
Rauo: Ah Saradina. You're finally awake.   
Saradina: Dear Kami…what happened?  
Rauo: Goku happened…  
Saradina: What I don't understand.   
Rauo shook his head sadly.   
Rauo: We should not have called Fate. I had a feeling her news would not help him.   
Saradina: It was real…the fire.  
Rauo: Yes. We cannot speak of it here. Please follow me.   
Saradina did as he asked. He led her to an empty building. Which was one of the few buildings untouched by Goku.   
She leaned against the wall, the coolness of the rock felt good against her back.   
Saradina still had trouble believing Goku had caused such damage.   
Rauo: Goku has left for earth.   
Saradina: How?  
Rauo: Using a technique called instant transmission. You know what that is?   
Saradina nodded. It was one of those things people talk about, but no one seemed to know how to do. It didn't surprise her that Goku could.   
Saradina: What does he want?  
Rauo: I believe he went to find the ones responsible for Chi-Chi   
Saradina: Goku…  
She had to go help him. Revenge was truly bitter sweet. He could kill the ones responsible but the pain wouldn't go away. In fact it gets worse.   
Rauo reached up and touched her arm. His face was drawn, like a great weight was hanging over his head.  
Rauo: Goku will become no more.  
Saradina: WHAT!?!  
Rauo looked closely at her. He seemed to be measuring her up. Unsure about how much to tell her.   
Rauo: I'm afraid…afraid to say too much.  
Saradina: Please Rauo…what is going on?  
Rauo: You love him don't you?  
The next question on her lips died. Love him? Goku? How could she love a man like him? A man so quiet, reserved, charming, strong, devoted…ok ok she could see how someone could love him. But her…she hardly knew him.   
Yet somewhere along their three-month journey…she had.   
Maybe it was the kiss…so soft. Made so gently it had taken her breath away. It was such a caring gesture, without the usual sexual innuendo's attached.   
Or the fact that he helped trained her to be the best…allowing some peace in her mind. Or maybe it was because he held her, without any demands, and listened to her fears and troubles. And just held her…  
Ah damn she did love him.   
Saradina: Yes  
Rauo smiled.   
Rauo: Then you are the only one that can save him.   
Saradina nodded. She would do anything. Goku might not love her…hell she doubted if he even liked her. But she would help him. His pain was hers as well.   
Saradina: Ok…what do I do.   
Rauo: We get you to Earth…now.  
  
It was a beautiful day on Earth.  
Everything looked the same, except for the dust. Three months worth of dust. Chi-Chi would not have stood for it.   
Goku choked.   
He didn't want to live; he didn't want to exist.   
He had only come to Earth because the ones that hurt Chi-Chi were here.   
The only thing he had was revenge and his pain.   
Slowly he walked into his home, he wandered though the house in a daze. Only stopping when he came to the bedroom. He carefully entered, afraid to disturb the peace.  
He sat down on his bed…the bed she died on. Goku felt tears fall. But he didn't care. He just wanted things back the way they were. Back before the Cancer, before Solitude and Fate. He didn't want any of it. He would gladly give every ounce of energy for Chi-Chi's return.   
Goku: Why!! WHY!!!!!!!!!  
Goku snarled and punched the walls. It gave way to his fist, crumbling into a million pieces. Crumbling…crumbling like his memories, like his sanity.   
He would have no more. Nothing, he wanted nothing. No memories, no reminders of those memories.   
With violent fury Goku punched, ripped and kicked the very foundation of the home that had been Chi-chi's apart! He would have no reminders! Even if he had to destroy them himself!   
For the first time in his life Goku truly felt the Saiy-jin Rage. Vegeta had talked about, had even shown him it a few times. Yet Goku had no idea.   
He gasped as a great power within exploded. His head was thrown back so forcefully that it would have snapped if he were any less strong.  
Goku: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGG!!!!!  
Everything went white. A hot burning white, white like an open wound. Like the wound on his soul.  
Moments ticked away like years. Years in only moments…Goku opened his eyes.  
The house was no more like everything else for miles. The land had became flat, flat and bleak, with not a tree, plant or creature standing. It was destroyed! All gone…just gone.  
Breathing hard Goku sank down to the earth, falling to his knees. Tears dampened the black burnt earth underneath him.   
Why him…why Chi-Chi.   
He had fought so hard.   
Tried so hard.  
Even in his misery he felt something shift into place behind him.   
It was Saradina. Apparently the Yardatians had sent her here.  
Not surprising.   
Saradina swayed as she got her bearing. That was weird, one second she was on Yardat…the next Earth. Saradina gasped as she looked around her. She couldn't believe what she saw. Goku had destroyed the land for miles around. She could see nothing a bleak flatness that extended as far as the eyes could see. It was eerie, it was sad.  
Saradina: Goku? Are you all right!  
Goku laughed…this was the second time she'd heard that sound from him. This time however it was a horrible sound. So full of sorrow and pain.  
Goku: Does it look like I'm all right?  
She wanted to touch him. Make him see that the world had not ended. Her hand trembled as it neared him. She let it fall back to her side. She didn't touch him. She didn't know how.  
So instead She kneeled beside him. She didn't know what to say. How to express her feelings. She loved him…she hurt with him. It was all so strange to her.   
But he was here, and she was to. That was all she needed. She didn't care if he didn't love her back. She just wanted him to heal. Chi-Chi was gone. He had done everything in his power to save her. There was honor in that.   
Tenderly she reached for him again. She laid her hand on his arm.  
He didn't draw away, or cringe.   
Saradina: Goku…  
He didn't answer.   
Saradina: I know that…you probably won't listen. But I don't think that Chi-Chi would want you to hurt like this. You did everything you could to find and save her. You are only one man Goku. There is honor in that…  
Under her hand she felt him stiffen. But he didn't turn away. He even seemed to be listening. Gently she shifted closer to him…still he didn't voice a rejection…She then laid her head on his shoulder. Slowly she wrapped her small arms around his massive one and hugged it…she just wanted to be close. To show him that she was there for him. No matter what.   
Goku looked down at the top of her head.   
It was amazing how such a simple gesture could mean so much.   
He sighed and gingerly laid his hand atop hers.   
It was one of those moments. When words fall. So he didn't say anything. He just sat there beside the woman. She had shown him her fears…and now her heart.   
He was honored.   
Goku stiffened as a cold laugh sounded behind them.   
It couldn't…wasn't human.   
Suddenly Saradina stiffened. A tiny gasp of surprise escaping her mouth.   
Untangling their arms Goku turned toward her in shock!  
She fell against his body. Her eyes wide with surprise and pain.   
Blood swelled from the small hole in her chest. Goku felt a warm stickiness against his skin. Felt her life draining away.  
Saradina had been shot…but not by any bullet.  
Only a ki blast could do this.   
Goku drew her closer, and then laid her gently onto the ground.   
Blood gushed from the wound staining the white dress she was wearing. Goku probed the wound hoping against hope he could help her some way.   
What he discovered chilled him. The blast had pierced her heart and lungs. There was nothing left of the organs thus injured. Blinking in disbelieve Goku raised a blood covered hand to her face and touch her cheek gently. The contact left a red smear across her beautiful face.  
Saradina eyes fluttered open, she blinked and a single tear fell down her cheek.   
He wiped it tenderly away as her eyes focused on him.  
Her mouth moved but with blood filling her lungs she couldn't manage the strength to put sound behind it.  
It happened so quickly…she closed her eyes.   
Goku couldn't believe that he could feel more pain. But the gut wrenching feeling he had now gave birth to all new levels of pain!   
Setting her gently on the ground, Goku stood up and slowly turned toward the hideous laughing sound.   
His eyes widened as a large fist caught him in the chin. He barely caught a glimpse of metal, spikes and thorns. Before the impact sent him flying.   
Before he hit the ground Goku managed to twist around and land on his feet. He brought his fists up ready to fight.   
Wrath: At last we meet Goku!!!  
Goku didn't know how but he knew. But he knew this was an Ultimate Kia.   
But beside him…was a vision from hell.   
Standing beside the kia in terrifying silence was a monster. Goku blinked trying to bring to his exhausted mind words that would describe the creature in front of him.  
It stood still as stone over 3 meters tall. Goku's eyes had seen right, the metal, thorns and spikes. For the creature was made up of those things. Not a single space on the monster was free from the sharp blades. The creature had 4 arms all covered with thorns and hanging limp at its side. Each hand has wicked talons several inches long. His eyes stopped at the monsters fist. It was covered in blood, with bits of flesh clinging to its ghastly spikes.  
For a moment Goku didn't understand. It was then suddenly when Goku felt something wet on his cheek where the monster had punched him. He touched his chin in wonder. He felt no pain, despite the fact that the monster had cut him. Not just cut but literally shredded his face. Goku could feel the flesh hanging free from his chin. It felt like rubbery ribbons flowing freely in the wind.   
Goku swallowed hard trying to kept his cool, and his stomach in check.   
Goku: Who the hell are you!!  
Wrath: I…I am Ultimate Wrath. As you probably guessed already. This…  
He pointed to his monster.   
Wrath: Is your killer.   
Goku growled his lip curling. He would not die easily.  
Goku: I will fight your monster and make you pay for hurting Saradina…but first…answer me this!  
The kia tilted his head to the side amused.  
Wrath: Yes ask away. I will answer anything?  
Goku: Are you the one responsible for Chi-chi.  
Wrath smiled cruelly. His laugh was like knifes on Goku's ears.   
Wrath: I was not the brains behind it. But yes…I helped.   
Goku's rage boiled over. He couldn't stand it. He was so furious. With a scream of rage he launched himself at the Kia.   
However the creature put its self between them.   
Fine first the monster then the Kia!!  
Goku veered away and attacked the monster.   
With a single punch the monster was thrown to the ground. It slowly got up, as if Goku wasn't a threat to its life. If it was alive?  
Goku however didn't press the attack. He was staring in shock at his hand.   
The creature's spikes…  
Goku: So…sharp.  
…Had cut through his fist as if it were putty. Tendons, flesh and veins had all been severed…well mutilated really. The monsters thorns had cut all the way to his wrist. Almost cutting the main artery there. Blood flowed freely, creating a small pool at his feet.  
Goku winced in pain and used a small kia ball to sear the flesh, burning blood vessels shut. He could bleed to death with a cut such as this.  
The monster stood to it entire height, easily towering over Goku.  
Its face had no sign of emotion what so ever. It opened its mouth, impossibly wide…showing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.  
Goku took a step back.   
Wrath: Meet your death Goku-san. The Shrike!  
Goku eyed the kia and the Shrike warily.   
He couldn't touch the beast. He would just get cut again.   
Goku smiled. The beast didn't seem to be all that fast or strong.   
A kia blast would put both of them into their places.   
With a roar of pain and hate Goku put everything he had and more into a massive blast.  
Goku: Ka me ah me HAAAAA!   
Much to Goku's surprise the monster neither moved nor powered up to counter the blast.   
The world turned white as the energy attack found its mark. Dust and wind whirled in a maelstrom of power.   
The world became silent.   
Goku stood up and smiled. The monster was no monster…it was a child's nightmare, all thorns and spikes, but no real power.  
The dust started to clear.  
Goku's smile faded.  
The monster stood strong. In fact it had not moved a muscle, nor moved from its spot in front of the kia. The kia himself had been knocked down by the blast. But he had suffered no harm.   
Goku swallowed hard. It was one thing to avoid or deflect a blast. It was another to take it head on without being moved one inch by the impact. And the monster hadn't even powered up.   
Wrath: Kill him now! Before it's to late!  
The monster turned it dead cold eyes glowing with a hellish red light toward Goku.   
Slowly as if in slow motion the Shrike lifted up one of its too many arms. A soft glow started to form.  
Goku: NO!  
Goku powered up suddenly. He didn't care if he was shredded to a million pieces. He wanted the blood of this creature to flow. He wanted it to feel pain as he did. He wanted its death. The world trembled from the power of his saiy-jin body.   
It only took a moment, but a moment was all he needed. With a mighty Saiy-jin roar the world became blinded by light, and when that light died down Goku stood before the Shrike monster as a Super Saiy-jin 4.   
He attacked.   
The shrike jumped back away from the mighty saiy-jin.  
Goku gave chase, landing blow after blow to the metal monster. He could feel metal bend and scream in protest. He was going to win.   
The monster couldn't get away, it wasn't fast enough.   
So why was the Kia laughing. Goku barely had time to wonder when suddenly…it disappeared.  
The Shrike did not move away, flee, or use any type of technique. It simply disappeared.   
Goku looked around startled. Never in his life had he seen anything like it.   
Where did the Shrike go?  
Wrath: Confused Goku-sama? You should be! You cannot defeat my warrior!   
Goku turned toward the kia, his eyes cold.  
Goku: its seems your monster has fled.  
Wrath: he has powers you could only dream of! It is true Saiy-jin, that you are stronger and faster. But can even you defeat a master of time!  
Goku looked down at his hands. They were a bloodied mess. Despite his power up the spike easily cut into his flesh. He could actually see the bones, and more…he could also see the inside of them as well.   
The monster spikes even pierced bone. Now that was sharp.  
But where was he now and what did the kia mean by master of time.  
Suddenly the monster was there! He didn't appear, didn't sneak up on him. It was just there.   
With arm opened wide it embraced the Saiy-jin into its arms. Thorns and blade cut into Goku's body. He felt metal pierce, skin, organs, and bones. Nothing was safe from the Shrikes embrace of death.   
Goku screamed in pain and horror. He would not die like this!  
Goku: Kaokin!  
With a surge of energy Goku ripped his way from the monster hold.   
Blood spurted into the air. Raining down like some morbid shower onto the monster.  
It…disappeared again.   
Goku eyes wide with fear and pain looked around wildly.   
Wrath: The monster can travel though time, as easily as you walk though air. You cannot defeat something that you cannot touch!  
Goku stiffened.   
Slowly he turned his eyes toward the sky.   
The monster had reappeared, one hand raised. A massive ball of energy was already collected. The killing blast, which would undoubtfully destroy the earth as well when released. The monster opened its mouth, rows of teeth glittering in the death balls light.   
It then roared…the first sound Goku had heard from it. The Shrike dropped the ball…  
Goku gasped as he brought his hands up to ward the blast away.   
The ball touched his hands. Goku screamed!!  
It was hurting him. He could feel the flesh of his hands start to burn, crisp. A sickening smell of burnt hair and flesh filled Goku's nose.   
The heat was too much…his skin was burning, his face his hands. He couldn't hold on to it.   
I can't…  
His mind and body were shutting down. The ball inched closer.   
The monster had won. He couldn't defeat the Shrike, the Ultimate kia's creation.   
Goku closed his eyes…and drew within himself.   
He didn't want to fight anymore.  
It was dark. So dark…  
Here pain meant nothing, fear and anger had no hold. Here was where he wished to be.   
No memory…no pain.  
Goku sighed…then suddenly stiffened.   
in the blackness of his mind he heard something.   
Goku cringed from the sound as it echoed within his mind. He looked around wildly for the source. Nothing but blackness met his eyes.   
Goku knew this sound…he had heard it before. It was the crying of a child.  
NO he didn't want this. He didn't want the memories…the pain. He just wanted to die in peace. Why couldn't he just cease to be.   
He didn't want to fight.  
Chi-Kou  
A single memory.   
Goku withered in mental agony. He didn't want this. Why didn't they just leave him alone!  
Ubuu  
Color, warmth  
Bulma   
A flash of light.  
Face…so many faces. Memories, some happy some sad. Memories of a life, of love, of his family  
Gohan  
Goten  
Sounds of the past.  
Vegeta  
Pan  
They would die if he didn't push this death ball away.   
Pan as a little girl, running up to him.   
He gave her his ice cream once.   
She had tried one time to eat a hotdog like him, and nearly choked to death.   
He remembered Gohan had been so mad.   
He remembered the beach…Trunks and Goten had buried Vegeta in the sand while he slept.   
That beach was turned to glass from the enraged prince.   
Gohan as a baby, crying in his crib as they tried to find a name for him.   
Chi-kou crying…her mother pale from the nearly deadly birth. But she smiled…Pan smiled.   
Chi-Chi  
Saradina…  
Goku screamed within his mind. He couldn't stop the images.   
He had let Chi-chi down. Let her down by never being there. He was never there…  
He was here now. Fighting for the same reason as he had before. To save life…to save his family. There was no shame in that.  
Chi-Chi was gone but not her family, their sons, granddaughter and great granddaughter. She loved them greatly.   
They were here.  
That was reason to fight, the only reason that mattered!  
…he would never let them down again.   
Pan…He wouldn't let her down; she looked so much like Chi-Chi.   
She had her eyes.   
Even here the memories could not be stopped.  
I can't…let them die  
Chi-kou looked just like her father. A boy he himself had trained. Ubuu was family…  
They were alive…he would not let him die. Would not let them hurt. Pain was a terrible thing. They would not feel it. Not while he had strength left in his body!  
Goku opened his eyes. He had to push…had to fight!  
He would save them…he would have his revenge!!  
With a monstrous effort Goku stood straight up. And with a massive flex of his huge arms the ball left his hands. It shot with amazing speed straight up.  
The Shrike merely disappeared for a split second to avoid the deadly ball of fire.   
The monster looked down at him with hatred in its dreadful eyes.   
Goku returned the stare.  
But it was all show.   
He didn't have anything left.   
Looking down at his hands again, Goku winced. They were a mass of burnt and bloodied flesh. His fingers had melted together; he couldn't even spread them, or make a fist.   
He could hardly see, his vision blurred by the searing heat he had endured.   
He could feel the blisters on his face and neck.   
He was half dead, and the monster wasn't even out of breath. That is if it breathed at all.  
He was beaten…but he had saved the planet. With a strange moaning sound he powered down.   
The monster suddenly was right beside him. It raised one of his many hands, claw extended…Goku readied himself for the blow.   
"STOP!"  
The monster whirled around.   
Before them stood a creature black as night and just as horrible.  
It glided toward them…for it didn't walk. Not a ripple in its black flowing robe betrayed the effect.   
Wrath: Brother!  
With amazing speed the Kia whirled around letting loose a ki blast the color of night, which sent Wrath flying.   
He landed hard, he moaned but didn't try to get up.   
Wrath: You're to strong…I failed.  
Pain: HA finally you're starting to learn Brother.  
The Kia turned toward him. Its black eyes searing his soul.  
Goku looked up at Shrike. It slowly bowed and took a step back.  
Pain: Looks like I arrived just in time.   
The man in black came closer. Goku started to panic. Every fiber in his body screamed to get away.   
Pain: Look at you. You're a mess.   
Goku: Get away from me!  
Pain: There now…none of that.  
He reached down and touched Goku's shoulder.   
Goku cried out. Its touch was terrible…so cold. All feeling left him where his hand had lain.   
Pain: I am the Ultimate Kia. Just called me Pain.   
Pain turned around his hands started to glow.   
Suddenly the ground started to shake.  
And out of the blacked ground underneath him a massive stone structure raised toward the heaven. The earth cracked and heaved with great shudders. Goku cried out in surprise as the very earth beneath him changed. Underneath him the ground was now flat and smooth with carvings of strange symbols and letters on its surface. At each corner of the slab stood a large stone with the shape of a man cut deeply in them. In the middle was a small circle raised up from the rest of the structure..   
It gave him the creeps. While the Kia had his back turned Goku tried to move away from him. Pain looked over his shoulder, Goku was frozen in place. He couldn't move if he wanted to.  
Pain: Like it? I've spent a lot of time and effort making it.   
Pain raised his hand toward the sky, dark cloud billowed and lighting streaked in the distance.  
Pain: The Trypils has begun!! Pick him up.  
The monster, now under Pains control, with little effort dragged Goku to his feet. Goku cried out as the talons on the things claws cut though his burnt flesh.   
Pain looked at him, staring into Goku's pain filled eyes. He then nonchalantly blushed some dirt off Goku's shoulder. Goku cringed at the touch.   
Pain: You surprised me. I never thought you would get this far.   
Pain grabbed Goku's chin, the touch caused him to gasp and his eyes to roll into the back of his head.   
The Kia didn't notice and moved his head side to side. Taking in every detail of the Saiy-jin's face.  
Pain: Of course you had my brothers help. Not that it helped him. Or you! Your pain at Chi-Chi's fate was the extra boast I needed to take Wraths monster away from him.   
You see my Brother thought he could hide the fact that he planned on killing you. But I'll give him this much…he did create a powerful monster.   
The Kia left go of his face…Goku gasped…he hadn't been able to breathe, so cold was his touch. It took a step back and chuckled softly.   
Pain: I am a fair Kia…I give you a choice Son-Kou.   
Pain motioned toward the center of the stone structure.  
Pain: Chose to end it. An end to your pain. Your very soul…or  
Suddenly Pain whirled and motioned to several figures flying toward them.   
Pain: Suffer your friends. All of them! Ubuu, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan.   
Goku's eyes widened. The Kia was right. They were coming, he could feel their energies! They would die…the shrike was too powerful.   
Pain: And don't think I'll end it there…Pan…and little Chi-kou... Bulma, Bra…everyone will die!  
Goku looked toward the black one. He wished he could see his face, but the Kia wore a faceplate.   
He had no choice…but…but even if he did…he would chose death.   
Goku had nothing.   
He wanted to feel nothing.   
Goku: Ok what do you want me to do.  
Pain: Just sit here.   
The monster dragged him to the raised platform and set him down. Goku slumped, it hurt so bad, the burns…his soul.   
Pain approached him.   
Pain: Here…  
He draped over his neck a medallion. Written in some strange language was the words Ultimate Body". Goku briefly wondered how he knew what it said. He dismissed it. He hurt too much to think. He closed his eyes.  
Pain: Rest while you can…Brother  
  
  
Not that far away Solitude cursed loudly!  
Solitude: NO!!! We're to late!!  
Beside him the most powerful warriors of Earth cried out. They could feel Goku's energies. He was dieing!  
Vegeta: We'll give that monster a fight he won't soon forget!  
Trunks and Goten moved so that they were side by side. Gotenks was going to make an appearance as well.   
Ubuu looked toward his unexpected guest. It had only been a few hours since this strange young boy landed in front of his house. Yet the Kia managed to turn his and everybody's world upside down.  
Ubuu: Tell us Kia…what does he want with Goku.  
Solitude cringed at the thought. Now was the time to come clean. All his plans, and schemes could do nothing more…maybe the truth could.   
Solitude: Billions of years ago, the four brothers were one. But as you can see we split.   
Now Pain wishes to bring us together again!  
Gohan: What does this have to do with Father.  
Solitude: For us to become one…Pain had to find a mortal, strong of body and heart. Goten: What does that mean?  
Solitude: It means that your father will become Ultimate Body…the Kia of Body and Souls. We will drawn into him and he shall have our power…all of ours.  
Vegeta: WHAT!!  
Solitude: Goku's body and soul is the vessel. However it wasn't meant to be like this. The body has to be pure…Goku's been corrupted by Pain.   
Vegeta: That doesn't sound good…  
Solitude: Pain will gain ultimate power…and everything in the universe will become dark.  
Gohan: Father…no!  
The Z fighters landed softly at the Trypil's site.   
Pain and his monster waited patiently.   
Pain: Good of you to join us Brother. I hope you know it's to late.  
Solitude: Its never to late! Brother!  
Pain: Take your place!  
Solitude: No!  
Pain: …disable them. But don't kill them. We did make a promised after all.  
The shrike attacked.   
The Z fighters scattered. Vegeta was the only one to take to the air.   
With a single thought he transformed to a super Saiy-jin and attacked the vision from hell beneath him. The monster didn't move as Vegeta placed a well-aimed kick to the monsters head.   
The Saiy-jins eyes bulged.  
The other warriors all startled at Vegeta scream of pain.  
Trunks: DAD!  
Both Trunks and Goten ran to the prince's aid.   
Vegeta hobbled on the ground a moment before gaining his balance.   
He sent a vemomed glare at the monster…it did not move.  
Trunks: Dad?  
Vegeta: Don't touch that thing. It slices though flesh like nothing I've ever seen.  
He gestured down at his foot.   
Both boys' eyes widened, and Goten turned his head and threw up.  
Vegeta's foot, the one that made contact with the monster was barely hanging on. A few tendons and skin was the only thing keeping the foot from total amputation.   
Vegeta: Gohan…I need a bean.   
Vegeta caught the small bean as it was thrown to him.   
He felt his foot return to normal.   
Pain: Shrike! Stop playing with them. End it now.  
The monster turned its red eyes toward the kia.   
Then it disappeared.   
Ubuu, Trunks, Gohan, Goten…  
They fell to the monster.  
Vegeta stepped back in almost terror as the monster reappeared before him.   
He hadn't even seen the creature move. It just darted into and out of existence. Just long enough to place one taloned hand against the pressure point on the back of the head. Each were bleeding badly from the cuts it touch created, but it didn't seem to be fatal.  
The others hadn't even been able to move against its speed.   
The Shrike was too fast.   
Vegeta screamed in rage and Transformed to his highest level.   
The monster did not attack.   
It slowly turned it head eye tilted upward.   
It was then that Vegeta heard it.   
A low humming sound. It sounded like an…OH KAMI NO!  
Vegeta looked up…up at the sky car making its way toward them.   
NO it can't be. Not even Bulma was this stupid!  
  
Up in the car Bulma looked nervously around.   
Bulma: Are you sure we can help? What can we do?  
Behind her in the back seat a blue skinned woman smiled. Her white eyes flashing!  
Anpena: You may not know it but Sky can change the outcome of this battle. She was given the gift…especially for this battle.   
Bulma swallowed, Anpena had shown up quiet suddenly. And revealed that Vegeta and her son were in grave peril. And that only Sky could save them.   
She had been freaked out, but her instincts told her to do as the girl said. So here she was. Risking her life and her Grand child's because some stranger said so.   
Sky: Don't worry Grandma…I know what to do.   
The child sounded so sure of herself that Bulma couldn't help but believe her.   
Anpena: This is close enough.   
After they landed Anpena took the tiny six-year-old child's hand in her own and led her toward the monster and Vegeta.   
Vegeta stared. Her couldn't believe it…What the hell was Anpena doing here.   
And what was SKY doing here!  
Vegeta: Sky! Get Back!! Run away!!!  
Neither Anpena nor Sky seemed worried about the nightmare before them.   
The Shrike tilted its head as if confused. Suddenly before Vegeta knew what he was doing, the monster sent a small ki blast… which would be enough to kill toward Sky!  
Vegeta screamed as it hit!  
A cloud of dust rose slowly from the earth. He couldn't see her…but Vegeta knew. Sky was dead!  
His Grand child was dead!   
Vegeta started gasping…he couldn't control it anymore.  
That son of a bitch would Pay!  
First Kacorrot…then Trunks…and now Sky!  
He wouldn't let him win!  
They wouldn't win!  
Not while he was alive!!  
Suddenly Vegeta felt a snap!   
His power exploded! Waves of electricity ran up and down his body. His muscles suddenly taunt grew to amazing size…his brown and black hair started to glow.   
Glowing with a silver light!  
Vegeta snarled as he bent over in pain!  
It hurt…It hurt so very much! But he wouldn't let go…he had to have the power. He reached for it, begging for it to come! The power was inside of him. Waiting…it had always been waiting! Now he would have it!  
He was going to save everyone this TIME!  
The very earth shook as a blinding flash signaled the end of his transformation. The earth shook and shifted from his power! Everyone standing…even the Shrike was thrown to the ground.   
When the dust settled and the light dimmed.   
Only Vegeta stood…glowing…he had become a super Saiy-jin 5.   
Like the level before it he was covered in a thick layer of hair. But it was silver not brown. The hair on his head still had the flare but it had grown longer, like a strange variation of level 3…of a silver level 3.   
Not only that he had grown quiet a bit. His muscle looked huge  
Huge muscles…even greater power.   
I have the power to beat you!  
Are your blades strong enough.  
Vegeta attacked.  
The monster didn't move as Vegeta sent a massive punch to its face. He felt the metal give with a satisfying crunch.   
He jumped back and looked at his hand. It was scratched but not badly.   
The monster rocked back and forth obviously stunned. Then it suddenly disappeared.   
Vegeta crouched ready for the attack.   
It didn't come. His eyes scanned the battle area. Where the hell was the monster.   
Did it run away?  
Suddenly he felt something behind him. It was suddenly just there.   
Vegeta gasped and ducked just barely in time to avoid its grasp. He turned to attack.  
It disappeared…  
Vegeta cursed as he stopped his attack short.   
It appeared beside him. With a mighty swipe the monster hit Vegeta against his cheek.   
Blood swelled from the deep cuts.  
He turned to attack  
It disappeared.  
Vegata: DAMN IT. SHOW YOURSELF!  
It appeared…once again Vegeta ducked an attack that would have beheaded him easily and turned to attack.  
It disappeared.  
Vegeta swallowed hard. He couldn't get a hand on the monster. It was doing something. Something he couldn't defend against. It just appeared and disappeared into thin air.   
Even with this new power how was he going to defeat it.  
Suddenly Vegeta felt something…something that he had only felt on the space ship…and once at the reunion.   
His eyes widened as he saw Sky power up.   
Anpena smiled and nodded, as she took down the shield she had created to protect them.   
Vegeta's mouth hung open as the Shrike appeared.   
It looked around as if confused. Its to many taloned hands clicking against its body.   
Vegeta smiled!  
Sky's power. Alma en Pena…  
She was somehow able to cancel out what ever the monster was doing.   
Well he was never one to waste time, or an opportunity!  
Screaming in suddenly fury Vegeta attacked Again! This time however the Shrike couldn't move out of the way.   
Vegeta slammed his fist into the assholes chest.  
Actually he slammed his fist all the way through the assholes chest.   
The Shrike roared and dropped to the ground…with a huge gapping hole in the middle of its body.   
Vegeta lifted his hands up, and with a massive Ki blast…destroyed the spiked nightmare so that not even a single cell survived.   
Vegeta learned his lesson from Cell and Buu.   
  
Sky ran to her grandfather. Her eyes wide.  
Sky: Wow Grandpa you look cool.   
Vegeta smiled.   
Anpena walked up to him. But her eyes were sad.   
Why was she sad?  
Anpena: We were to late. It's started!  
Vegeta gasped and looked toward where Goku lay.   
He hadn't moved but Solitude and Wrath had. Each was in a stone, which seemed perfectly formed to their body. Pain stood by Goku staring at them. Vegeta felt freaked that he couldn't see his face. Was he mad that Vegeta destroyed his monster? Was he scared? What was he thinking?  
Vegeta: I thought Solitude was against this…why did he get in the stone?  
Anpena: He had no choice…neither did Wrath.   
Suddenly Gohan was beside him. Uh? When did he wake up?  
Gohan looked Vegeta up and down his eyes wide before speaking.  
Gohan: I gave everybody a sensu bean. But they aren't waking up?  
Anpena: They won't…not until the Trypils is over. Gohan did you give a senzu to the girl?  
Gohan turned his wide eyes toward Anpena. You could almost see the questions running though his mind. How was this person? What the hell happened to Vegeta? Why was Sky here? What happened to the monster? What the hell was going on?   
However only two words were croaked out.   
Gohan: What girl?  
Anpena pointed. Gohan blinked then ran to do as the woman asked.  
Suddenly Vegeta realized something.   
Vegeta: There are 4 stones…but only 3 Kia's?   
Anpena: No…there are four.   
Anpena started to glow and her very body started to shift. Vegeta stepped back his mouth opening wide.   
Within seconds it was done, and in Anpena's place…was a young man. He had the same white hair and eyes. But had normal skin, and was very human looking. He wore an open black sleeveless jacket with white trim and black pants. On his jacket there was a symbol…it simply said Soul.   
Vegeta: KAMI!! You're Soul!!??  
Soul: Yes…  
Soul's voice was deep and rich. His face was handsome, but sad.   
Soul: I'm sorry Vegeta. I've tried my best. But now I must take my place.  
Vegeta: but I don't understand…why…why the disguise.  
Soul smiled sadly.  
Soul: I realized what Pain was after long ago. However there was nothing I could do as I was without him knowing what I was doing. So I changed…changed forms and power. I became mortal…temporally. That way I could counter him secretly. It was the only way I could think of that might work.  
Vegeta nodded although he wasn't sure he understood.   
Soul laughed soft and put his hand on Vegeta's silver shoulder. He squeezed it gently, as if reassuring the Saiy-jin. However Vegeta had the distinct impression the kia was trying to reassure himself as well.   
With that Soul walked toward Pain. He stood waiting for him by a stone..   
Pain: Nice to see you again brother. I was afraid you weren't going to show?  
Soul: You haven't won yet brother!  
Pain: HA what a joke…Just get into position!  
Soul's face twisted, but even then he stepped in front of his stone.   
Levitating slightly off the ground both him and Pain were taken into their positions.   
The entire structure started to glow brightly!  
Inside the circle Goku groaned…he was waking up.  
Gohan ran back to Vegeta. Leaving the woman where she lay. He had just given the strange girl a senzu, but like the others she healed but did not awaken.   
Vegeta: How do we stop this?  
Gohan: I don't think we can!  
The two watched as power began to build within the structure.   
Vegeta wanted to help, wanted to use his new power and blow that thing to kingdom come. But he sensed…on a higher level that that would be wrong. He even doubted that he could hurt the structure.  
Suddenly they heard a scream.   
Gohan and Vegeta whirled toward the sound.   
For some reason the girl had awaken. She was apparently weaken however because she seemed barely able to move. Gohan was going to run back to her but Sky grabbed his arm. Gohan looked down at her confused.   
Sky: Leave her. What she has to do, must be done alone.   
Vegeta gave the young half saiy-jin a confused look. He however nodded to signal to Gohan to leave the woman alone. They were out of their league here.   
Saradina didn't know what to do. But she had to do it quick! If she didn't something terrible would happen to Goku! She knew it…she had to reach him.   
Saradina: Goku!!  
Goku stirred…his mind blurry. I thought I heard Saradina?  
Saradina: Please Goku! You have to get out of there! PLEASE  
Goku couldn't quite hear…someone was talking to him. But he couldn't make out what they were saying!  
Saradina: Goku…get up!! Don't leave me! Please…I LOVE YOU GOKU!  
I love you Goku…  
That's what Chi-Chi said before she died. Somewhere in the darkness…Goku was lost.  
Lost in the blackness that had become his soul.   
Memories…so many of them.   
He wanted to feel nothing.  
He didn't want to remember.   
I just want to sleep  
But the voice didn't stop. In fact it changed…becoming masculine and deep.   
White-eyes shone against the darkness.   
"Fate doesn't lie…but you can mistake what she says"  
What did that mean?  
I love you Goku  
A soft voice…filled with pain…spoken onto the wind.   
Chi-Chi's voice…her last words to him before she died.  
I always like it when she blushed  
Always so strong, but in her mind…not body.   
In the end her body betrayed her.   
She always stood up to me…even though I could break her in two  
"Chi-Chi is no more."  
"She has a destiny to find, and whether you want to believe it or not, its linked with yours."  
Goku: Saradina…  
Slowly he opened his eyes…light…so much light. It hurt to look.   
But he had too…he had to see. Saradina  
She was alive.   
She was calling to him.  
She loved him.  
Goku was so tired. He didn't have the strength to think. To question his feelings. He was past death, past time. The only thing still capable to touching him was his feelings. They came as pure as they ever did. He could not deny them here…in the darkness.  
Goku: I love you…  
His mouth moved…but he was beyond words. He just didn't have the strength.  
Somehow despite everything that had happened to him. Goku had fallen in love with her. He had loved her since the beginning. Despite his guilt…despite his pain. She had always been a beautiful shining star to him. She never gave up on him, was always there.   
She helped him find the answers he needed. And tried to console him then those same answers hurt.   
And now She loved him…  
She understood him like none other. She was a Saiy-jin. She had been used by the Kia's. And she knew the pain of lose.   
He loved her.   
Slowly He reached for her. His hand stretching far out. But physically he couldn't touch her.   
But where his hand ended his soul finished.   
It touched her.   
He felt her pain…he saw the emptiness she spoke of. But it wasn't really an emptiness; it was more like a wound. A wound on her soul.   
It was like his…  
Saradina looked at him…distance meaning nothing.   
Goku felt something deep sparkle and fall into place.   
He smiled…tears trailing down his cut and burned face.  
They had become one. Their souls completed each other. Healed each other's.  
He loved her. She loved him.  
It felt right, and strangely familiar.  
With sudden insight Goku gasped. He saw what she was. What had truly happened? In a moment everything made sense.  
Goku smiled again, he now knew Saradina's destiny. It was the same as his.  
His guilt melted away.  
Then it happened…Goku's body went ridged. Saradina screamed as she felt what was happening to him.  
Light seared his soul, power passed though him.   
He was…becoming power.  
With a scream of agony Goku as we know him disappeared.   
The Trypil's was complete. Pain had gotten what he wanted!  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. When did he close them?   
The last thing he remembered was the light. And…well… cursing like a Sailor as he held Sky close to him. Wait a minute where the hell was he?  
Sitting up Vegeta looked around. They defiantly were not on earth!  
He blinked as he tried to get his bearings. He was confused? How did he get here…wherever here was? He carefully studied the buildings around him. Searching for any threat. There was nothing. Nothing but silence. Did anyone live here?  
It was then he noticed that everyone was here also.   
Ubuu, Goten, Trunks, Sky, Gohan, even that girl.  
Vegeta: Where's Kacorrot?  
Standing up, Vegeta tried to steady himself. The world seemed to dance underneath him.   
Gohan was starting to wake up too. Good maybe he would know where they were.  
Gohan: Where are we?  
Humf the great scholar had spoken. Oh well I didn't really expect him to know anyway.  
Vegeta: Don't know?  
Goku: You are on the planet Arakis.  
Vegeta and Gohan spun around in surprise.  
There was Goku…right in front of them.  
But he didn't really look like Goku.   
Instead of his usual orange or green fighting Gi. He was wearing a long flowing robe. It was an extrovert finely made cloth. The very essence of it seemed to shimmer and shine when he moved. It captured the very light around it making Goku stand out even more.   
It was a beautiful and pure white, with gold bands woven into the sleeves and edging.   
Vegeta had seen many fine cloths before. He was a prince after all, but nothing compared.   
Vegeta swallowed trying to overcome his shock. So he took the moment to study Goku a little. More had changed than just his outfit.  
Goku's hair was probably the most noticeable physical change. No longer did it spike out from his head in his strange style. Instead it was shaped as if he were a SS 4. It fell behind his shoulders framing his face. The thing was that Goku was not transformed. He was in his resting state.   
The biggest non-physical change was Goku's power. Vegeta could feel it and he was having a hard time believing. It was like nothing he had ever felt…it pulsed though the very air, like a loud heart beat. Vegeta felt awed for the first time in his life.   
Goku looked dignified…wise even. At ease with his strange new power.   
Finally there was something about him. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe the strange calmness in his now white eyes clued them in that something weird was happening.   
Vegeta: Goku?  
Goku smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Goku: The first time you use that name and it is no longer is right…(chuckle) It's Ultimate Kia now.  
Vegeta eyes grew wide…so it had really happened. It wasn't just a dream. But wasn't darkness supposed to descend? Wasn't something terrible supposed to happen?  
Goku didn't seem evil?  
Goku: No I'm not evil. In fact I'm not Pain either.   
Gohan: What are you?  
Goku: I am Soul.   
Vegeta: How? I thought that Pain was in control? Or at least that's what Solitude said?  
Goku: He was…until the last second. When I learned to love again. Now I am soul.   
Goku looked over toward Saradina. Vegeta saw this and smiled.   
Who was this girl…Goku seemed to know her…very well. He had only caught a glimpse of her right before everything went black.   
Vegeta: A new love?   
Goku laughed. A sound so pure and light it sounded something like rain on a new mornings grass. Vegeta felt his jaw drop further.  
Goku: No…an old one.  
Vegeta: What?  
Goku crossed his arms a shadow of pain crossed his features.  
Goku: You know a being called Fate told me that Chi-Chi no longer existed.  
Vegeta was taken aback? Chi-Chi gone…no wonder Goku had been a wreck.  
Goku: The pain from that nearly undid me. But then when all was lost I heard a voice. It said that Fate doesn't lie…but she can be misinterpreted.   
Vegeta blinked. He just couldn't get over this change in Goku. It was too weird.   
Vegeta: This meaning.   
Goku: Chi-Chi doesn't exist, that doesn't mean she's gone…   
Vegeta: OK  
Goku had totally lost Vegeta. Who the hell was fate…voices in the dark…what was going on?  
Goku uncrossed his arms a new light in his eyes  
Goku: When the Kia of pain ripped Chi-Chi's soul from me, it was a permanent thing. Even if I had found her I would not have healed. Solitude knew this. So he stole   
Chi-Chi's soul.   
Vegeta: Well ummm what did he do with it?   
Goku: He reincarnated her.  
Suddenly Vegeta's eyes grew wide…so did Gohan's. They turned and looked to the girl on the ground.   
Gohan: That's my mother!  
Goku shook his head.  
Goku: Was…Chi-Chi is no more. There is only Saradina.  
Vegeta: But she's too old…I mean Chi-Chi only died what 4 years ago.  
Goku smiled and everything went bright. Vegeta shielded his eyed from Goku's light.  
Goku: Yes…that was what was so brilliant with Solitudes plan. He took her to another dimension. That way the time differences would make her old enough, when the time came. Four years here were 25 in her world.   
Gohan: but why all the games? Why didn't Solitude just tell you that girl was Mother?  
Goku: He couldn't. I had to fall in love with Saradina as she is now. Not as she was.   
By now almost everyone was awake and gawking.   
Goten: Man dad…you look weird.   
Suddenly everything was noticeably brighter.   
Looking around confused, Vegeta spotted something coming out of a temple.  
Goku turned and kneeled to the being…a young woman by the look of it.   
The woman stopped in front of Goku, gently touching his shoulder. He stood up.   
Goku: Fate…?  
Vegeta's eyes widened…so this was Fate.  
Fate: I see that everything has gone well with you Ultimate Kia. You are now one, as it was meant to be.   
Vegeta tried to understand what he was seeing. It was a woman…he thought. She sounded like a woman. But one really couldn't see anything. She was just a lighted blur. Almost looking like a million Fly fires suddenly decided to take the shape of a woman. She had no definite shape.  
However Vegeta could feel her power. And Kacorrot the Ultimate Kai had kneeled before her. Who was she??  
Fate: Come Brother…you are welcomed back to your home. The place of your birth.  
Goku hesitated. He seemed unsure of himself suddenly. He looked to the still sleeping Saradina. Then back to Fate, he seemed to be making a decision.   
Fate: Is something wrong?   
Goku stepped back away from the woman. She seemed surprised, but it was hard to tell.   
Goku: I know I was chosen to be the Ultimate Kia. But…  
Fate: But?  
Goku: I can't accept this honor.   
Now Vegeta knew she was taken aback…so was he? Who would give up ultimate power willingly?   
Fate: And why is that Brother?  
Goku: Love.   
Fate: Love?  
Goku: Yes…I cannot return home with you. I have a home here and someone to love.   
Fate: I see.  
She seemed to soften. Her light becoming less harsh, almost like he touched her greatly.  
Fate: And what would you have me do with this power you are giving up?  
Goku's eyes narrowed as he thought about he question.   
When he looked back up it was plain to all that he had made a decision.  
Goku: You were the true beginning. I give this power back to you…as it should be.   
Fate nodded and reached out with her hand. Goku took a deep breath and took it.   
It was like someone had turned off the light suddenly. Goku ceased his strange glow, his power dimmed. His cloths were replaced with the one he had been wearing on Earth. And his hair settled into its normal position.   
When it was done however, Goku was not the same.   
The wise look and unspoken dignity remained…as well as his white eyes.   
Fate: Live well mortal. You have surprised me greatly. I am proud to have created life. If only to see this day. When a soul gives up the ultimate power…for something greater…Love.   
Goku: You yourself did such a thing once. I can do no less.  
Fate smiled, she was truly radiate.   
Fate: I see…I shall leave now but I shall miss you…Brother.  
With that she was gone.  
Vegeta did not dare take his eyes off Goku.   
Things were just to strange today. And everything seemed to center around that certain Saiy-jin.  
Goku turned toward him, his still white eyes shining.   
Vegeta: What happens now?  
Goku smiled.  
Goku: Now we go home, and live happily ever after.  
  
Saradina could hear birds. Birds whistling and chirping happily not far from where she lay. She could feel the sun on her face, its warmth felt good.   
She snuggled deeper into the blankets surrounding her body.   
Then it hit her. Blankets…birds?   
Slowly she opened her eyes in confusion. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. It was warm in her dreams.   
She blinked from the to bright room. Well she her dreams were half right. The sun was indeed shining on her.   
Saradina sat up in the bed she had moments ago been sleeping in. Where was she? She looked around the small but comfortable looking room.  
She had never been here before?   
Saradina glanced down at herself, searching for any wounds. She didn't see anything, and she didn't hurt. She was however wearing a cotton night garment of some sort. Not the white dress the Yardatians gave her.   
What in the world happened?   
Suddenly the door opened.   
Saradina gasped and jumped with lightning speed from the bed. She was ready to fight!  
A young woman entered carrying a tray of food. She gasped when she saw that Saradina was awake. The girl had long black hair and black eyes. She seemed strangely familiar.  
Saradina: Who are you? Where am I?  
The girl smiled at her. And for some reason Saradina felt calmed by that smile.  
Pan: My name is Pan. I'm Goku's granddaughter. You are in my home.  
Saradina: Pan…where is Goku? Is he all right? I don't remember?  
Pan: I'm sure someone will clue you in. But for now…  
Pan smiled so knowingly at Saradina a blush coming on.  
She set the tray down and then turned to start rummaging though a closet. After a moment she found what she was looking for and turned around.   
Saradina gasped in surprise. It was her dress. Completely clean and fixed. It looked better than new.   
Pan: Grandpa is waiting for you outside.   
Saradina: Uh thank you.  
She took the dress and changed after Pan left.   
She then walked outside. Not sure what to expect.   
Saradina felt the warm sun on her skin. She closed her eyes just enjoying the warmth.  
Thinking back she searched her memory. She didn't remember much…other than the pain and the darkness. She barely remembered seeing Goku, torn and bleeding on a stone slab. She had called out to him. Told him she loved him.   
And amazedly he had somehow returned the love.   
Without really realizing what she was doing Saradina went inside of herself, feeling for the emptiness. The wound on her soul.  
She gasped eyes opening wide. It wasn't there. It was gone.   
Saradina fell to her knees. The soft grass cushioned her knees but she would not have noticed if it were glass.   
Tears fell from her face her breath ragged. She had found him.   
Found the one to heal her.   
She heard soft footsteps behind her. She didn't attempt to turn around. She knew who it was. Without missing a beat Goku kneeled down beside her.   
Saradina: So this is how our journey ends. But what of Chi-Chi?  
She felt hands wrap around her body. Felt arms embrace her without a hint of guilt or sadness. She felt Goku's breath warm against her neck as he drew breath to speak.   
Goku: Chi-chi lives within me, lives within all that loved her while she lived. I shall always grieve for her on some level…but that is enough I think.   
For the first time Saradina looked up into his eyes. She startled at what she saw.   
What happened to his eyes? They were white.   
With a tender hand she touched the side of his face. He nodded knowing her unspoken question.   
Goku: A lot has changed while you slept.   
Saradina: I guess so. You've changed.   
A small frown touched his lips. His eyes sparkled with troubled thoughts.  
Goku: Does that bother you?  
Saradina thought a moment. She fell in love with Goku as he had been. But was he really all that different? The answer was no…the changes were for the better. The parts that she loved still existed. Only his pain and loneliness had changed. That she could except with ease. She smiled.  
Saradina: I'll handle it…just promise me one thing.  
Goku: Anything…  
Saradina: Will you laugh more? You have a beautiful laugh.  
Goku's chuckle felt like the sun and more. It was warm and happy…perfect.   
Everything was going to be all right now. She knew that with the same fierce passion that she knew she loved the Saiy-jin in front of her.   
Saradina: So what happens now?   
Goku bent down closer to her, his arms tightened ever so gently. Softly he whispered to her, his voice soft and deep with love.   
Goku: Now I kiss you.   
She gasped and looked up at him. Her face started burning with a blush  
Saradina laughed softly in return.   
She liked that answer.   
Slowly ever so slowly Goku dipped his head toward hers. And Saradina found herself looking into his deep eyes. They were white now…not black. But she didn't mind, for the first time in her life she felt whole. In fact she liked them.  
Finally after years of searching she had found her destiny.   
And when their lips met it was unlike anything she'd ever felt.   
It was sweet, it was tender, and it was passionate.  
All the things a kiss should be and more…  
Because most of all it was Love.  
THE END 


	11. a word from my sponser:

Just to a word from your favorite authorJ  
I finally got chapter nine fixed. I think…I said this before but when I looked it over I still had the same problem (sigh) I should be alright now though  
So it is reader friendly now.  
Also I've started on a new story which takes place after New Love.  
It is call New Surprises…  
Anyway please review.   
Or I might start screaming and yelling for reviews in my Author notes…and we don't want that!! O.0 


End file.
